Inuyasha: A new journey
by Doggyfong
Summary: As Inuyasha and the gang search for the sacred jewel shards, they came upon a young boy being chased by a demon and saves him. But things aren't what they seem as staying over in his house changes everything they're doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone who is reading this. I'm new to fanfiction so please read and review and tell me how you think of it.**

**Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are still searching for the Sacred Jewel shards when they came across a demon chasing a boy and saves him. But things are not what they seem to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1: The Boy and The Jewel Shard**

'Hey Kagome, can you sense any jewel shards around here?' asked Inuyasha as he wants to get them before Naraku. 'No. I can't sense any,' replied Kagome while shaking her head. 'Ok then we'll just have to keep moving then,' said Inuyasha as he begins to walk. 'Come on Inuyasha we just rested for a while,' said Shippo while lying on the grass ground. 'Come on you can't just expect a jewel shard to just run towards our direction can you?' said Inuyasha angrily. 'Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel shard coming towards our direction,' said Kagome.

'Wow that was a coincidence Inuyasha,' said Miroku while getting ready to attack. 'Be on your guard everyone,' said Sango while holding here Hiraikotsu. 'Keh, this will be a piece a of cake,' said Inuyasha while taking out Tetsusaiga.

As the jewel shard got closer and closer the gang realizes that a huge praying mantis demon was chasing after a boy. 'SOMEONE HELP ME!' yelled the boy while trying to run away from the demon but accidentally tripped and fell onto the ground. 'AHHHHHHH,' shouted the boy. 'Hiraikotsu!' shouted Sango as she throws her boomerang at the demon cutting off its hands. 'Wind Scar!' yelled Inuyasha while swinging his sword at the demon. And with that the demon was dead.

**Ok, that's a short chapter 1. If you like it, I may continue and post the next chapter. If you don't, I may not continue. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm writing chapter 2 in advance so if anyone has reviewed my previous chapter I thank you and I might not be able to write cause school is starting soon. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha and friends and the boy**

'Are you ok?' asked Sango while helping the boy to get up from the ground.

'Yeah I think so, thanks,' replied the boy while getting up.

'Kagome, where's the jewel shard?' asked Inuyasha while putting back his sword.

'It's here,' said Kagome.

'Um, excuse me little boy do you know why that demon was chasing you?' asked Kagome.

'Yeah, it was after this,' said the boy while opening his right hand to reveal a jewel shard in his hand.

'Where did you get that kid?' asked Inuyasha as he wonders how a boy like him can find one.

'Hey, I have a name big brother with doggy ears!' said the boy while covering the jewel shard with both of his hands.

'Inuyasha, sit boy,' said Kagome.

'Gahhhhhhhhh,' said Inuyasha while got pulled down to the ground.

'Scary…' said the boy while sweatdrop.

'I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha can be a bit aggressive sometimes,' said Kagome.

'WHAT!' said Inuyasha as he got up.

'Sit boy,' said Kagome again.

'GAH,' cried Inuyasha.

'I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha,' said Kagome.

'I'm Shippo,' said Shippo.

'I'm Miroku,' said Miroku.

'And I'm Sango,' said Sango.

'I'm Shiro,' said the boy,' And thanks for saving me back there.'

**Ok and that's chapter 2 for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I'm back and this chapter is boring really so hope you enjoy it or maybe you won't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3: The boy and the village**

'So Shiro, can you tell us how you got this jewel shard,' asked Kagome.

'I found it when I was getting some firewood,' answered Shiro. 'And how did you know it's a jewel shard?'

'How did YOU know it's a jewel shard yourself kid?' said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

'Well a priestess told me so,' said Shiro.

'A priestess,' said Inuyasha, 'Was her name Kikyo by any chance?'

'Yeah,' answered Shiro.

'Where is she?' asked Inuyasha while grabbing both the boy's shoulders.

'She should be gone by now far away from my home,' answered Shiro, 'She should be fine.'

'Inuyasha,' said Kagome.

'Don't worry, he said that she's fine then she's fine,' said Inuyasha.

'Umm… Can I offer you all a place to stay for helping me,' said Shiro.

'That would nice, thank you,' said Miroku.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed Shiro and they eventually came upon a deserted village.

'Hmm… Have I been have before?' Sango though to herself.

Soon they reached Shiro's house in the forest behind the village.

'So Shiro, do you live here by yourself?' asked Miroku.

'Yeah,' answered Shiro while welcoming them into his house.

**So that's the end of boring chapter 3. I'm trying to make things exciting so hopefully I will. Please read and review and I know that you'll say that it's boring so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I was hoping you guys can be patience for a few chapters. So here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: The boy and his life**

'Sorry about my house, it's kinda small,' said Shiro. 'Don't worry about it,' said Miroku. 'As long as it's a house it's fine really,' said Kagome. 'Keh,' smirked Inuyasha. 'So Shiro, are you fine living alone like this?' asked Sango. 'Don't worry, my dad taught me everything I needed to know about surviving,' said Shiro while preparing his guests' meal. 'I don't want to be rude but where are your parents?' asked Sango. 'Sango,' said Kagome. 'They died 3 years ago along with the rest of the villagers,' answered Shiro while serving everyone their meal. 'I'm sorry,' said Sango. 'Don't be, it's ok,' said Shiro.

After serving everyone their meal, Shiro walked out of the house. 'That girl could she be…' Shiro thought to himself, 'No way it couldn't be, could it?' 'Anyways gotta find some firewood,' said Shiro and he went to get his axe and went into the forest.

'So what are we going to do about that kid?' asked Inuyasha. 'What do you mean?' asked Miroku. 'Well he does have a jewel shard and we should get it from him,' said Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, how can we just do that?' said Kagome. 'Actually you guys can have it,' said Shiro as he came back. 'Shiro?' said Kagome. 'I can't handle something like this, so might as well give it to someone who can,' said Shiro while taking out the jewel shard from the hole behind the wall. 'Umm… I shouldn't be showing anyone this but it doesn't matter,' he said and took the jewel shard and gave it to Kagome. 'Hey kid, why is there a sword there?' asked Inuyasha . 'Well it's my dad's, he in many wars and won with this,' said Shiro, 'This was the only thing he left me with.' 'I know that I shouldn't give this to anyone but can you help me look after it?' asked Shiro, 'How come?' asked Sango. 'Cause I don't think I'll be here tomorrow morning,' said Shiro, 'Anyways I'll get dinner and your beds ready then.' And he walked out of the house.

By night time everyone was asleep except for Shiro who was heading for door. He turned around and murmured, 'Take care everyone,' and he ran but little did he know that Kirara noticed him running out at late and woke Sango up. 'What is it, Kirara?' asked Sango while rubbing her eye. 'Mew,' Kirara then point to the door. 'Hey, where's Shiro?' asked Sango then Kirara ran out the door, 'Kirara wait,' said Sango and she brought with her Hiraikotsu and followed Kirara.

'Huh,' sighed Shiro in the middle of the forest while looking to the full moon, 'It's been 3 years already since that day.' 'Shiro?' said Sango as she came out from the forest. 'Sango?' said Shiro with a worried face, 'You can't be here! You have to go now!' 'But why?' asked Sango and Shiro felt a pulsing inside of him. 'Oh no,' he thought to himself.

**And that's it for chapter 4, hope you liked it even it is boring and all. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it and remember to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5: The Demon in the boy**

'Shiro, what's wrong? Are you ok?' asked Sango worriedly, 'Run…' murmured Shiro, 'What?' asked Sango. 'RUN! GAHHHHHHHHHH!'cried Shiro but as he tried to warn Sango a transformation is going on causing him to scream. Kirara transformed into her huge form, ready to defend her mistress. Sango was terrified by the transformation Shiro was going through. Fur started to grow, his fingers began to turn into claws, his fangs grew longer and sharper, his ears began to turn into dog ears like Inuyasha's, two horns grew beside his doggy ears and a tail grew. Once the transformation was complete, the creature let out a loud and horrifying roar.

-Back at the house-

'Huh? What was that?' Inuyasha thought to himself and suddenly Kagome woke up. 'Kagome, what's wrong?' 'I can sense jewel shards,' she said, 'What? There's more!' he replied. 'Yes, three of them and they're fast,' she said.' 'Ok, where are they?' asked Inyasha, 'They're in the forest.' 'Alright then, time to get some jewel shards,' said Inuyasha while taking out his sword. 'I'll go on first, you wake Shippo and Miroku up,' said Inuyasha and he ran out towards the forest.

-In the middle of the forest-

'Shiro…' Sango didn't know what to do as she was still startled the transformation. 'Finally, it's been 3 long years now I can once again kill,'said the hairy beast and he looked in Sango's direction. Kirara growled preparing to attack. 'Well, well, looks like I get to kill a woman,' said the beast while cracking his fingers. 'Shiro…' 'Ah yes, the boy,' said the beast, 'The boy is no longer here, my dear.' 'What do you mean?' asked Sango. 'The boy who was Shiro is no longer here!' said the beast, 'From now on I am Kotaro!'

'Hey, hey, hey, looks like little bro is back,' said a voice from the forest, 'Yeah, he's back alright,' said another voice, 'Well, looks like his killing would have to wait for now,' said another voice. And after the third voice spoke, three figures came out from the trees and landed behind Kotaro. 'Hey bros,' said Kotaro while turning his head. 'We have to go now,' said the guy with a scar near his right eye. 'Really?' said Kotaro, 'Can't I at least kill her first?' 'Hmm… why not?' he replied, 'Alright,' said Kotaro cracking his fingers again.

**Ok that's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it and read and review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I am back with chapter 6. Hopefully there will be some action going on here. So enjoy and read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (Can I not write the disclaimer.)**

**Chapter 6: The demon known as Kotaro and the three human guys**

'Grrrrr…' Kirara and Kotaro growled at each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. 'Huh?' said Kotaro. 'What is it?' asked the guy with the scar. 'The half-demon's here,' replied Kotaro. 'Really?' he said while raising an eyebrow. 'Stop right there!' shouted Inuyasha as he pointed Tetsusaiga at the demon and guys. 'Inuyasha! Sango!' Kagome called out with Miroku and Shippo following her.

'What a drag…' said the guy with the scar, 'Kin, Gin, get us out of here.' 'Yes brother Makintaro,' said Kin and Gin. 'Inuyasha! Those three has jewel shards!' said Kagome. 'Really? Then all I have to do now is to rip them apart including that demon!' said Inuyasha preparing to cast Wind Scar. 'Inuyasha! Stop!' said Sango. 'What now?' asked Inuyasha. 'The demon's actually Shiro!' said Sango. 'What?' said Inuaysha. 'And the others are human Inuyasha!' said Kagome.

'Look here, we like to chat but I think it's about time we get going now,' said Makintaro and purple smoke (a.k.a. miasma) began to surround the four people. 'Oh no you don't!' said Inuyasha, 'WIND SCAR!' But by the time Inuyasha casted wind scar, the four had disappeared.

'DAMN IT!' said Inuyasha. 'That was miasma,' said Miroku, 'That means…' 'That means whoever those four were are involved with Naraku.' said Sango. 'What is going on here?' said Inuyasha.

-In a cave-

'Mind telling me why we are here?' asked Kotaro to Makintaro. 'Hehehe…' Naraku laughed, 'So this demon here is actually your brother?' 'Yeah…' replied Makintaro. 'How would you like killing someone once again, young demon?' asked Naraku. 'I'm listening,' said Kotaro. Naraku then gave an evil smile.

**That's the end of chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter 7 but school has started so I don't know whether I have time to write but I will try. Hope you enjoy it and read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7: Rescue the boy**

'Damn!' said Inuyasha while hitting the ground with his fist. 'So let me get this straight, that demon was actually that young boy?' asked Kagome so that she got it right. 'Yes,' said Sango while looking at the ground. 'So what are we going to do now?' asked Shippo while clinging onto Kagome's shoulder. 'What else do we do? Go after them and get some answers!' said Inuyasha angrily. 'Whatever Naraku did to those guys, we'll just have to get them out then!' 'Even so, Inuyasha, how do we find them then?' asked Miroku.

'MASTER INUYASHA!' said a voice. 'Huh?' Inuyasha then hit his right neck and in his palm was Myoga. 'Hey, it's Myoga,' said Inuyasha, 'What do you want now, Myoga?' 'The Beast is back! He's back!' said Myoga while jumping up and down. 'The Beast?' said Inuyasha, 'Who's that?' 'It's a demon who once killed humans mercilessly one after another,' explained Myoga, 'It was said that 'The Beast' followed three humans but three years ago the killing stopped no one knows why but it's back!' 'Could Shiro really be 'The Beast'?' Sango thought to herself. 'Things have just gotten complicated here…' said Inuyasha.

'Guess we have no choice,' said Inuyasha, 'Huh?' everyone said. 'We'll just have to get that boy back then,' said Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, are you sure?' asked Miroku as everyone knows that Inuyasha doesn't care about others. 'Damn right, I'm sure!' said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

-Next morning in a nearby village-

Everyone was shocked to see the entire village destroyed and dead bodies were scattered everywhere. 'What happened here?' asked Kagome. 'I'll tell you what happened here,' said a familiar voice and the figure came out from one of the destroyed house. 'It's you! Shiro!' said Sango. 'KOTARO!' said Kotaro, 'Seriously, people these days just can't remember a person's name.' 'Are you 'The Beast' kid?' asked Inuyasha pointing Tetsusaiga at Kotaro. 'The Beast?' asked Kotaro, 'It's that what people three years ago called me, they're no different from the rest.'

'That's enough talk boy,' said Inuyasha, 'Now tell us what you're up to with Naraku!' 'If you manage to beat me then I will,' said Kotaro. 'You're asking for it then!' said Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga and begins charging at Kotaro.

**Ok, that's it for chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to read and review.**

**Note: Does Myoga call Inuyasha as Master Inuyasha or Lord Inuyasha? I'm confused.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I realized that my stories for the past 7 chapters are very short and I apologize for that so now I'm trying to make my stories longer. Hopefully this will be a longer chapter then the previous, hope you enjoy it and read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8: Realization**

-Somewhere in a nearby village-

Villagers were screaming and running for their lives as the Makintaro, Gin and Kin killed their village head. 'That's right humans! RUN! RUN LIKE THE WEAKLINGS YOU ARE!' said Makintaro as he began slicing the villagers with his demonic sword along with Gin who was holding a demonic axe and Kin with a demonic spear.

-Back in the destroyed village where Inuyasha and friends are-

'Really? Four against one,' said Kotaro, 'Is that even fair?' 'Why do you care?' said Inuyasha. 'Even though I'm a killer doesn't mean I don't fight fairly,' explained Kotaro. 'Then why are you helping Naraku then?' asked Miroku. 'Like I said, I'll tell you if manage to beat me,' answered Kotaro. 'Oh I'm gonna beat you alright kid!' said Inuyasha and charges at him.

Inuyasha swings his sword at Kotaro but Kotaro dodges it and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got his balance back and continues to swing his sword. As Inuyasha swung his sword at Kotaro, Kotaro got hold of Tetsusaiga and kicks Inuyasha's face. 'Darn kid,' said Inuyasha as he wiped the blood off his mouth. 'You're gonna beat me, eh?' said Kotaro, 'Ha! Yeah right.' 'Grrr… SHUT UP YOU DARN KID!' yelled Inuyasha and began violently swinging Tetsusaiga at Kotaro but he dodges his attacks. 'This is getting boring,' Kotaro mumbled and he hits Tetsusaiga with his fist. Tetsusaiga fell off of Inuyasha's hands and Kotaro holding Inuyasha's neck, trying to strangle him.

'Oh no,' Kagome said and shot a sacred arrow at Kotaro making him drop Inuyasha and fall back. 'Tch, interruptions,' mumbled Kotaro. 'Inuyasha, are you alright?' asked Kagome. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' replied Inuyasha while taking Tetsusaiga from the ground. 'Hey woman!' said Kotaro. 'Hah?' said Kagome. 'Why'd you help dog boy there?' asked Kotaro while showing a curious face. 'Because he's a friend,' answered Kagome. 'Friends, huh?' said Kotaro. He turned around and said, 'Even though you haven't clearly beaten me, dog boy.' 'Grr…,' growled Inuyasha. 'I don't really know much about Naraku's plan here so you want information ask my brothers,' said Kotaro and began to run but stopped again and said, 'Oh yeah, I haven't killed anyone yet. The villagers here were killed by my brothers.' After he said that Kotaro ran away from Inuyasha and gang.

**Ok, that's chapter 8 and it's short. I apologize for that again. Please R&R and let's hope the next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here's chapter 9 and hope that it'll be longer. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 9: Decision**

-Somewhere in the forest-

'A half-demon like him, a friend,' mumbled Kotaro to himself, 'You're lucky, dog boy.' 'Huh, what the heck?' said Kotaro as Naraku's Saimiyoshos flew around him. 'Hey boy I'm here to take you back to Naraku,' said a female voice. 'Oh, it's you, Kagura,' said Kotaro turning his head towards Kagura. 'What's wrong?' said Kagura. 'I don't think I'm gonna be playing by Naraku's rules anymore,' said Kotaro. 'What?' said Kagura. 'Yeah, you heard and now I'm walking away,' said Kotaro while pointing at Kagura, 'And next time we're enemies.' With that Kotaro just walked away. While, Kagura was still confused with the Saimiyoshos hovering around her.

-Somewhere in a clear area in the forest-

'So what are we going to do now?' asked Inuyasha. 'Well, there's nothing to do except find the jewel shards and kill Naraku,' answered Miroku. 'What about the demon and the boys working for Naraku?' asked Kagome, 'They're killing every village they come upon on.' 'We'll just have to stop them then while getting the jewel shards from them,' said Inuyasha as he punched his fist into his other hand. 'How do you suppose we stop them?' asked Sango. 'I don't know, but we'll think of something eventually,' answered Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha and gang are discussing about the matter, they didn't notice a figure hiding up in the trees listening to their conversation until Kirara walked up to one of the trees. 'What's wrong Kirara?' asked Sango. 'Mew,' purred Kirara as she points up at the trees. Everyone started to look up at the trees and saw a black figure.

'YOU!' shouted Inuyasha as he draws out Tetsusaiga and pointing the tree closest to they're resting place. 'Are you here to finish us off or what?' said Inuyasha frustratingly. 'Umm… I don't think 'finish us off' is what I want to do,' said Kotaro while looking down at Inuyasha and gang. 'Then what do you want to do!' yelled Inuyasha. 'Umm… now that I think about it,' said Kotaro looking up, 'I haven't actually thought out the 'help you guys out' plan.' 'Is this part of Naraku's plan, kid?' said Inuyasha, 'If it is, it's not gonna work!'

'Wow, is he really that hateful,' said Kotaro scratching his head, 'Anyways if I was still working for him I would have killed you all just now instead of talking to you all.' 'Inuyasha, he does have a point,' said Miroku putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to hold him back. 'I'm just wondering,' said Kotaro sitting on the branch, 'Is anyone of you guys still holding on to the boy's sword?' 'How did you…' asked Sango wanting to know why he's asking that. 'Oh yeah somehow the boy's have half control of my body and he's in my head,' said Kotaro and pointing his head, 'It's kinda annoying too.' 'Anyways, he said that maybe you guys will think I'm on your side if I told you guys about his dad's sword,' said Kotaro while moving his body left and right. 'Well Inuyasha, I think it's ok to say that he's on our side,' said Kagome.

'WHAT!' said Inuyasha, 'He almost killed me back then!' 'Or is it that I can beat you dog boy!' yelled Kotaro. 'WHAT!' said Inuyasha again, 'Alright then you get down here and I'll prove you wrong.' 'Don't feel like coming down,' said Kotaro while getting comfortable on the branch, 'I'll have to stay a distance away from you guy until I get your trust.' 'Inuyasha, he really is on our side,' said Kagome. 'Well, fine,' said Inuyasha, 'If he tries to turn his back on us I'm gonna kill him.' 'It's still too early though,' said Kotaro looking down, 'I'm still staying a distance away.' 'Fine by me,' said Inuyasha going back to the fireplace, 'Let's get some rest.' 'Right,' said Miroku.

Everyone was heading to the fireplace except for Kirara who jumped up the tree and landed on top of Kotaro's head. 'Mew,' purred Kirara and went to sleep. 'Aw well can't help it,' said Kotaro and went to sleep. 'You're not such a bad boy, Kotaro,' said Sango while heading to the fireplace.

-Somewhere in a recently destroyed village-

'Somehow I knew he's gonna turn back to his soft self again,' said Makintaro while looking into Kanna's mirror. 'Change of plans boys,' said Naraku walking towards the brothers, 'Find the remaining jewel shards and kill anyone who gets in your way.' 'Heh, gotcha boss,' said Makintaro while calling Kin and Gin.

**Ok, finally I'm done with chapter 9 and I think it's a little bit longer than my previous chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it and review. See you guys in chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow readers, it's been some time since I last wrote my previous chapter since no one or anyone is reading my story but I'll try to continue my stories. Here is chapter 10 read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 10: The new journey begins**

'_I'll kill them! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!' _These words kept echoing in the head of the young half-demon, Kotaro as he saw a pile of corpse pilling up everywhere in the village he used to live. _'This is…my village…,'_Kotaro thought to himself. After seeing a black figure beneath the fire background he finally saw something that frightens him. _'Is this…me?'_ As the figure turns towards Kotaro, his fear came true. The black figure, which is himself, looks at Kotaro smiling with both hands stained with the blood of the villagers. 'NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Kotaro shouted.

Suddenly Kotaro awakens lying on the ground. 'It was a dream…' Kotaro murmured to himself, staring at the sky. 'Kotaro! What happened?' said Sango as everyone was rushing towards to where Kotaro is. 'Oh…it's nothing,' replied Kotaro as he got up. 'What do you mean nothing?' exclaimed Inuyasha, 'There was obviously a crash just now!'

'What of it?' said Kotaro while narrowing his eyes.'What actually happened here of course!' shouted Inuyasha while clenching his fist towards Kotaro.'Well…if you're on a branch sleeping and fell, wouldn't that cause a crash?' answered Kotaro while crossing his arms. 'Anyways,' said Kagome, 'Are you hurt?' 'No…I'm fine,' said Kotaro as he got up, 'Well, we should get going.'

After that the gang continues their journey in search of more sacred jewel shards and a way to defeat Naraku. Not long later they arrived at a village. 'Um…it's best if I stay outside,' said Kotaro while stepping back, 'Don't want to cause a scene, you know?' 'Yes it's for the best,' said Miroku as he knows the bad reputation regarding Kotaro. 'Fine then just don't try anything stupid!' warned Inuyasha before they entered the village. 'Yeah,yeah,yeah,' replied Kotaro while climbing to the closest tree branch. Everyone entered the village except for Sango who asked him, 'Are you sure you're fine out here?' 'Yeah,' answered Kotaro as he was about to nap. Suddenly Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and walked towards Kotaro and mewed. 'Really I am fine out here! Go on,' said Kotaro as he tells Kirara to go back to Sango.

Soon after Sango caught up with Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku and Shippo. 'Where the heck were you?' asked Inuyasha angrily. 'Nowhere,' replied Sango as she shook her head. 'Now now Inuyasha,' said Kagome, 'Don't go all mad.' 'Why shouldn't I?' asked Inuyasha. 'Because you're an idiot,' murmured Shippo while narrowing his eyes. 'What's with that look?' shouted Inuyasha as he was about to smack Shippo on the head. 'Oh nothing,' replied Shippo in denial.

'Well, it looks like we get to sleep in a bed tonight,' said Miroku as he points to an inn. 'Finally a bed,' said Kagome since they've been sleeping on the ground for some time. 'What's wrong with sleeping on the ground,' Inuyasha thought to himself. After the conversation, they checked in the inn. Soon it turned dark.

-Outside the village-

'Hmph,' said Kotaro as he awakens from his nap. 'This smell…Makintaro!' Kotaro then jumped down the branch and landed on the ground. Suddenly miasma appeared from a single spot and Makintaro appears.

'Hello, Kotaro,' said Makintaro with the same tone as Naraku.

'What do you want?' said Kotaro as he positioned himself.

'Oh nothing really... just seeing how pathetic you've become,' said Makintaro showing an evil looking face.

'Who you calling pathetic?' yelled Kotaro clenching his fists.

'Nevermind that Kotaro, just kill them and come back to us will ya?' said Makintaro sarcastically.

'Like I'll ever DO that!' shouted Kotaro angrily.

'Well whatever…' said Makintaro like he doesn't care. 'Since you might not be able to gain your friends' trust anymore.'

'What do you mean?' asked Kotaro with more rage.

'Look behind you,' said Makintaro while pointing towards the village which Inuyasha and gang are staying. As Kotaro turned around, he was stunned with what he saw. Smoke was rising and the village was on fire. 'No… don't tell me,' Kotaro mumbled to himself. 'That's right Kotaro!' answered Makintaro. 'Your friends are going to die in our hands.' 'Shit! Like I'll let that happen,' said Kotaro as he rushes to the village. 'Hehehe… even if you find them,' Makintaro said to himself with an evil smile, 'I don't think they'll trust you anymore.'

**That's the end of chapter 10. What happened to Inuyasha and gang? And will Kotaro lose his trust with them? Who knows? Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, it's been a while and I've got my ideas going. Let's begin with chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?**

'Inuyasha!' shouted Kotaro as he searches through the burning village for his companions. 'Kagome! Miroku! Shippo! Sango! Kirara!' 'Shit…they couldn't have been killed that easily.' Kotaro thought to himself as he continues searching for them. After a while he managed to find a shadow figure made by the flames. 'Could it…' said Kotaro, 'You guys! Is that you?'

'WIND SCAR!' shouted Inuyasha as the attack charges to Kotaro but dodged it. 'What the heck?' said Kotaro as he barely dodged his attack.

'There you are you traitor!' yelled Inuyasha as he point Tetsusaiga at Kotaro.

'WHAT?' exclaimed Kotaro as he was confused, 'I haven't done anything yet!'

'Lying ain't getting you anywhere traitor!' said Inuyasha as he was about to strike again.

'Dang it,' said Kotaro as he was forced to retreat.

'You're not getting away!' yelled Inuyasha, 'Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara! He's going towards you!'

Suddenly an arrow was shot towards Kotaro but he dodged it along with Miroku's sutras but wasn't able to dodge Sango's Hiraikotsu. 'Gah,' Kotaro let out as he crashes towards the ground. 'Ouch,' said Kotaro as he tried to get up. 'You're not getting away,' yelled Inuyasha from afar, 'Take this! WIND SCAR!' Yet again Kotaro managed to dodge it but almost got killed. 'WHAT THE HECK DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Kotaro as he couldn't handle the fight anymore.

'Don't play stupid punk!' said Inuyasha as he approaches Kotaro.

'We trusted you and yet…' said Kagome as she tried not to look sad.

'You intended to finish us off along with other innocent lives without getting your hands tainted with your brothers' help,' said Miroku as he was about to open his wind tunnel.

'Why, Kotaro?' said Sango as she couldn't handle the 'betrayal', 'Why are you doing this?'

'Yeah! What did we even do to you?' said Shippo as he clutches more tightly on Kagome's sleeve.

'I didn't do anything here!' said Kotaro as he was trying to prove his innocence.

'That's it! Enough talk punk!' said Inuyasha as he was about to cast wind scar again.

'That's right Kotaro,' said a male voice among the burning huts.

'What?' everyone looked surprised as they were trying to locate the source of the voice. At an instant a slash came towards Kagome and blood was splattered on the ground. 'Kagome!' shouted Inuyasha as he was shocked by the sudden attack. 'Kotaro?' Kagome as she regained herself behind the injured Kotaro. 'I'm…I'm fine,' said Kotaro as he pants at the same time.

'My, my Kotaro,' said the voice, 'You really are a nuisance. In and out of people's business.'

'You got that right, Makintaro!' said Kotaro as he slowly raises his head and pants heavily.

Makintaro then appears from the flames holding his sword's handle while putting its curved sharp blade on his shoulders. 'It's you!' shouted Inuyasha as he stood in front of his friends.

'Yeah, yeah half-demon,' said Makintaro giving a 'I don't really care' face. 'It's me.'

'Why did you slash him?' asked Inuyasha in a demanding manner. 'He's your brother!'

'Why?' replied Makintaro, 'Because he is getting in my way.'

'Huh?' Inuyasha muttured.

'And it annoys me!' shouted Makintaro as he strikes at Inuyasha but he blocks it with Tetsusaiga. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome shouted and another figure appears and charges towards her but was blocked by Kotaro. 'Gin…why are you doing this?' asked Kotaro as he holds the blade of the axe. Gin didn't replied but an identical person like Gin suddenly jumped out from the flames and aims his spear towards Kagome. 'Kagome!' shouted Inuyasha as he turns his head towards Kagome as well as blocking Makintaro's attack. 'Kagome, don't get distracted,' said Miroku as he blocks the spear from touching Kagome.

'Stop interfering!' shouted Makintaro as he pushes Inuyasha with his sword.

'Shit,' said Inuyasha as he sat up.

'Time to die, half-demon!' said Makintaro as he was about to slash Inuyasha but stopped by Kagome's arrow. 'Woman…!'

Gin was also forced to step back to dodge Sango's Hiraikotsu. 'Interfering woman,' said Gin as he landed a few steps away from Kotaro. 'Kin!' The other identical person like Gin, Kin, also jumped a few steps away from Miroku. 'Hmph.'

**What's this? A heated battle is about to begin! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! I've got my vibes to write and it's horrible! There's not much description and I'm trying to describe more. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 12: Everything is revealed!**

'Just give us the jewel shards and we might just spare your lives,' said Makintaro as he opened his palm demanding the shards.

'Give them to Naraku's henchmen?' said Inuyasha as he closes in towards Kagome to protect her and the shards. 'I'd rather die than give them to you!'

'Fine then,' said Makintaro in disappointment. 'It's their fault for dying Kotaro.'

'WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!' shouted Kotaro as he charges towards Makintaro angrily.

'Wait!' shouted Inuyasha as he knew something was wrong and he was right. As Kotaro charges towards Makintaro, he quickly pulled a few punches on Kotaro and slashed Kotaro across his left forehead. Kotaro stepped back, caught his breath and continues to charge head on against his brother. 'What chance do you have to beat me huh?' said Makintaro as he slashed Kotaro once again and knocks him out. Kotaro just laid on the ground faced downwards unconscious.

'Kotaro!' everyone shouted as they defended themselves against Gin and Kin's combination moves.

'Oh please,' said Makintaro as he went towards the group holding his sword on his shoulder. 'I'll kill him in time but it's kinda ironic really.'

'What's ironic?' questioned Kagome as she wanted to know.

'The fact that I always get to kill the people dearest to him,' replied Makintaro immediately with a sinister smile. 'First it was his female friend and her parents, then it was our own parents.' Everyone was shocked as they heard Makintaro's answer. 'You…killed…your…own…parents?' everyone said each word separately. 'Yes I did that is,' said Makintaro proudly as he pointed to himself. 'Why you…' said Inuyasha but before he could attack him a log suddenly came flying towards Makintaro and he dodged it.

'What's this?' said Makintaro as he turned around to where Kotaro was laying. Kotaro was trying his best to keep his balance with the injuries he received while taking deep breaths at the same time. 'Is…' said Kotaro as he finally got up while holding his right shoulder's wound. 'Is WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE!'

'And to think I let you live to hear the truth,' said Makintaro feeling annoyed. 'So what will you do now, brother?' Before he got to finish his sentence Kotaro was already in front of him and sent a claw attack across Makintaro. 'And I was thinking of starting over again…' said Kotaro as he clashes against Makintaro's sword. 'But I'll YOU AN EXCEPTION!' Kotaro threw Makintaro but he landed without using much effort.

'I WILL KILL YOU,' said Kotaro as he approaches Makintaro with his claws ready to kill. 'This is…' said Sango as she realized what really is going on. She then rushes towards Kotaro. 'Sango!' shouted Miroku while blocking Gin's axe attack. 'Woman… don't interfere!' shouted Makintaro as he threw darts at Sango hoping it would at least stop her from getting closer to Kotaro. The darts hit Sango's shoulder and leg but it wasn't enough to stop her. She finally got closer to Kotaro and restrained him. 'Please Kotaro… I know you're mad…' said Sango as she tried harder to hold Kotaro back from killing his brother. 'But… if you kill people again… you CAN'T START OVER AGAIN!'

'Woman!' said Makintaro as he threw more darts but were all blocked by Kotaro who in turn said, 'You're right… I completely forgotten about that.' He holds onto Sango's hand and shouted, 'And those who hurt my friends… WILL SEE HELL ITSELF!' 'This isn't how it's going to turn out,' murmured Makintaro to himself with an annoyed face. 'All right! It's a counterattack!' shouted Inuyasha as he positioned himself to attack but was quickly interrupted by blades of wind charging towards where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara was. 'Kagura!' shouted Inuyasha as he saw her sitting on her feather-like transport. 'Naraku told me to get you three out,' said Kagura as she closed her fan. 'And I could have finished the job…' said Makintaro annoyingly. 'Gin! Kin! We're retreating for now!'

Gin and Kin immediately withdraw their attacks and jumped to where Makintaro was. 'I'll see you next time, brother,' said Makintaro as miasma surrounded the three and vanishes into thin air while Kagura flew away. 'Damn it! Get back here!' shouted Kotaro as he tried to get closer to Makintaro's vanishing point but was stopped due to Sango restraining him. 'So this is what you mean… father…' said Kotaro as he put on a partly sad face and puts his attention towards Sango.

'Sango! Are you alright?' said Kotaro as he slowly crouches down letting Sango to sit.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Sango as she puts one hand over her left shoulder.

'You guys fine?' shouted Kotaro towards the rest as they came running towards the two.

'Yeah we're fine, but you on the other hand,' said Inuyasha concerned for Sango and the half-demon.

'I'm fine but Sango is…' before Kotaro could finish Inuyasha yelled, 'What do you mean you're fine! Look at you! You're a mess.'

'It's just some cuts and scratches that's all,' replied Kotaro as he moved his arms around to reassure that he's 'fine'.

'Could you please stop moving?' said Kagome as she checked on his wound. 'Let me fix that for you.'

'Why… are you people this nice to me,' said Kotaro with guilt. 'Despite what I did in the past.'

'We're friends now, aren't we,' said Sango as she remembered what he said earlier.

'Mom…Dad…what have I done to myself,' murmured Kotaro to himself as he remembered his father's final words to him.

**And that's the end of chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo readers, I really do have the vibes to write and I'm on a roll. Here's chapter 13 so read and review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 13: The ex-killer's past.**

-Kotaro's story-

My past was fine… until that day when mom and dad were killed. Before that, my life was hard. Being a half-demon, like dog boy, was difficult as I couldn't really fit in with the others. Mom and dad decided to live in a small house somewhere near another village where the six of us, including my brothers, could be happy. I was able to make some friends but due to my appearance, their parents were forced to move away from the village near to my house. Well…except for one that is. A friend, Izumi, who both her and her family accepted me for who I am. Back then, my brothers weren't that bad. We even had a fun time playing together. Until the day Makintaro got that scar on his right eye. He completely changed, both his attitude and his behavior.

After a few months when I was going to my friend's house…was the beginning of it. She and her parents were killed which looked like claw marks made from a sword but she was barely alive and used her remaining life to warn me about my parents. After that, she passed… After that I went back to my house only to find both my parents too were badly wounded by the attacker whom we know now is Makintaro. With the very last ounce of strength my dad had, he said don't let anger get the best of you or it might just kill you.

After that he too passed away and the house started to burn. Outside was the villagers from the nearby village who thought that I was the one who killed Izumi and her family came and tried to kill me or at least chase me out. But, anger got the best of me and the next thing you know… they're dead. Thinking that they were the ones who killed my parents and burned the house down, I decided to kill every single villagers I come across. At that moment, Makintaro, Gin and Kin came saying that the other villagers from another village might come and kill the four of us. So I thought of killing them all before they get to kill us.

In seven days, six villages were already destroyed and the villagers inside were all slaughtered by these hands. Afraid that the next villagers might have a head start to finish us off, I decided to go on without my brothers. The seventh village and the last… was Shiro's village… I killed everyone there except for him which he tried to attack him with a stick. Killing a kid isn't hard so I grabbed his neck and tried to strangle him. But before I knew it, a sword came thrusting through my chest and it bleed. The man who attacked, trying to defend Shiro, was his father.

Afraid of dying I decided to use the kid to live by fusing with him. Before that, my brothers came and I told him in three years time I will be back to resume the killing. In that three years… I began to think about a lot of things. They too were also suffering like I am but far more worst… To be killed and die right after that. By that time, I knew how cowardly I am… I was supposed to die too but decided to live by using an innocent kid's life. After coming back a few days ago and realizing how much I missed the comfort of friends. I decided to change and become a better person. I can repay for my sins when I'm dead. But now, I have to protect my friends!

**And that ends chapter 13, a summary regarding Kotaro's past. The story will continue with a welcoming gift from the Inu gang to Kotaro in the next chapter. See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello you guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Hopefully it'll be funny cause I want this chapter to be. Read and review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14: A welcoming gift.**

'Hmm… how long do you think Kagome's going to come back?' asked Shippo anxiously as he looks down the bone eaters well.

'Who know?' said Inuyasha crossing his arms behind his head. 'Like I care.'

'Sit boy,' a voice came from the well and Inuyuasha slammed towards the ground.

'Kagome! You're back!' said Shippo as he happily jumped to Kagome's shoulder. 'I was so worried that you're not going to come back.'

'Well, I'm back,' said Kagome as she pats Shippo on the head. 'And do you have anything to say, Inuyasha?'

'Uh… umm… welcome back,' said Inuyasha immediately in fear of another sit.

'I'm back,' she replied.

'Kagome, you're back,' said Miroku and Sango as they both went towards where Kagome was. Kagome started giving some stuff from her time to everyone and Shippo found a box with a collar in it. 'Hey Kagome, what's this?' asked Shippo as he shook the box. 'Hey Shippo don't simply search other people's stuff ok' said Kagome kindly as she snatched the box from him. 'What's that Kagome?' asked Inuyasha as he wonders why she's worried about the box. 'Well you know that Kotaro's part of us so I figured that we might get him a welcoming gift,' said Kagome as she covers her mouth with the box. 'By the way, where is he?'

'We haven't seen him since morning,' said Sango as clutches the band of Hiraikotsu. 'See! He's going on a killing spree again!' yelled Inuyasha as he draws out Tetsusaiga ready to attack. 'No I'm not,' said a voice coming from behind Miroku and Sango. 'Oh Kotaro it's you,' said Sango while Inuyasha interrupted, 'Where the heck have you been to this time!' 'If someone died, they need proper burials right?' answered Kotaro as he crossed his arms.

'All six villages in one night?' asked Miroku as he was surprised to see someone give a proper burial to all the villagers in six villages in a short amount of time. 'I'm responsible and decided to do it on my own,' said Kotaro feeling a bit mad. 'All right now let's not fight,' said Sango in order to stop a fight from starting. 'That's right,' said Kagome as she agrees with her. She then went towards Kotaro and said, 'Kotaro here's a little gift from us all.'

'What's that?' asked Kotaro immediately while stepping back.

'It's a collar,' answered Kagome as she took it out, 'Since you are a dog related demon so I've figured to get you this.'

Kotaro was stunned for a while until he suddenly screamed and point behind Kagome. Everyone turned back but saw nothing and turned towards Kotaro only to find him running away. 'I'll never wear that!' shouted Kotaro as he ran full speed.

'What the heck…' said Kagome wondering what has gotten into him.

'Maybe he thought that he would get sit by Kagome…' said Inuyasha while twitching his eyes.

'Oh please, this isn't like that at all,' said Kagome as she reassures it.

'Not to him that is,' mumbled Inuyasha while looking away. 'Anyways let's just find him and clear things up.'

Everyone went on their separate paths to find Kotaro until nightfall. 'This is annoying!' complained Inuyasha while sniffing for his scent. 'His scent ends here. Why did I ever thought of finding him.'

'Because you care and that's good,' said Kagome as she pats Inuyasha's shoulders. 'I'll just give it to him tomorrow.'

'Yeah you're right,' said Inuyasha, 'I'm beat.'

'Maybe he'll come back to Kaede's village tomorrow,' said Miroku thinking that he might do that.

'Kagome, can I hold on to that collar?' asked Sango.

'Sure, but what are you going to do?' Kagome asked back.

'I think I can find him,' said Sango while taking the collar.

'No way!' said Inuyasha crossing his arms, 'If I can't find him then you can't find him.'

'We'll see Inuyasha,' said Sango as she was about to go on until Miroku came closer to her, 'I shall accompany you then, Sango.'

'Thanks Miroku but I believe I'll be fine,' said Sango as she pinched his hand that was reaching for her butt. After that they went back to Kaede's hut as Sango continues her search for Kotaro. 'You know where he is, don't you Kirara?' said Sango as she pets her. Kirara mewed and leads her to him.

She soon arrived by a river and Kirara stop by a tree and mewed. 'How long do you intend to hide?' asked Sango as she looked up at the shadow figure on the branch.

'As long as it takes,' said the figure and it partly fell down.

'Come on now Kotaro,' said Sango as she got closer to his face.

'To be honest…' said Kotaro hesitantly, 'I don't want to get sit by Kagome.'

'Then why don't I put it on for you?' Sango suggested as she took out the collar. Kotaro was showing an uneasy face but finally gave in. He let go of the branch and sat on the ground. Sango then put the collar around Kotaro's neck and tightens it. 'Well… I think it's fine,' said Kotaro as he blushes and holds the tag on the collar.

'I know, but Kotaro…' said Sango, 'What are you going to do about your clothes?'

'Ah… I'll manage somehow,' replied Kotaro immediately while waving his hand in protest. 'Anyways, I'm sorry.'

'For what?' asked Sango.

'First was the time when I said I wanted to kill you,' said Kotaro while looking down to avoid eye contact with her, 'Then the second, was when my brother hurt you.'

'Don't worry about that,' said Sango as she patted his head to comfort him, 'You've been through a lot too.'

'Let's go back,' said Kotaro as he scratched his head and they started walking back to Kaede's hut.

**That's the end of chapter 14 and see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I am back with chapter 15 and things are progressing very well. Please read and review. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 15: Just get some new clothes!**

'Tadaa!' shouted Kotaro as he shows off his newly sewed clothes.

'My, for a boy ye know how to sew,' said Kaede as she is amazed with Kotaro's clothes.

'But don't you think it's a little ragged,' said Kagome as she is concerned with Kotaro's sense of fashion.

'Nah, if you can wear it, then its fine,' replied Kotaro as he slipped in his clothes and tightens his belt. 'And thanks for the collar, means a lot.'

'Alright! Now we can continue our search for Naraku!' said Inuyasha as everyone continued their journey. After a few miles of walking the group spotted a village on the other side of a thick forest. Kotaro paused for a while. 'What's wrong?' asked Inuyasha crossing his arms. 'Uh… are we supposed to stay there?' asked Kotaro hesitantly as he twitches his eyes. 'Don't tell me something happened,' said Kagome as she was concerned. 'Oh, no, no, no,' replied Kotaro immediately, 'Nothing at all, ahahaha.' 'Fine then let's go,' said Inuyasha as everyone enter the forest.

Kotaro quickly rushed in front and slowly walked while looking everywhere. 'What's wrong?' asked Sango, 'Why are you all fidgety?' 'Oh it's nothing reaeeeeeeeeeeeee,' before Kotaro got to finished his sentence he was suddenly hanging upside down as a rope caught his right foot. 'Kotaro!' shouted Inuyasha as he approaches him but he and the rest too got trapped by a net. 'What the heck?'

'Don't worry!' said Kotaro as he tried to bend towards the rope. 'I've got this'

'Ah ha!' came a voice behind the trees. 'I've got something Pa!'

The voice came from a young boy about 8 years old wearing sleeveless kimono and holding a fishing pole. 'Eh…?' said the boy as he stares at his 'catch'. 'So what did you manage to catch today, Kota?' said another voice from behind the boy. It was a man about a few centimeters taller than Inuyasha, with spiky hair reaching above his ears, and with a few beard hair on his chin, wearing a sleeveless overcoat over his short sleeve shirt and long pants. 'Eh…' said the man as he too was staring at his son's 'catch'. 'Kotaro?' said the man while being stunned. 'Yo uncle Tojo, long time no see,' said Kotaro as he waved at his uncle while still being upside down. 'Uncle?' said everyone as they were shocked to see human relatives of Kotaro. 'Yeah, so um… can we please stop this awkward moment and help my friends out of the trap?' said Kotaro as he continues bending towards the rope.

'Sure,' said Tojo as he took out a knife and started cutting the rope holding the net. 'Sorry that you all have to go through this.' The rope got cut off and everyone was freed. 'What about you Kotaro?' asked Tojo as approaches him. 'Almost… got it…' said Kotaro as he almost reached the rope but the branch with the rope tied around it couldn't handle the weight and broke off.

'AHHH!' shouted Kotaro as he landed on top of his uncle. 'Oh, sorry uncle.'

'You can apologize after you get off of me, will ya?' said Tojo as he raised his head while lying on the ground faced down. Kotaro got off and he got up and said, 'You really have grown haven't you? And you even made some new friends. Time sure flies.'

'Yeah…' said Kotaro as he looks at Inuyasha and gang.

'But…,' said Tojo as he looks at Kotaro. 'Are you really going to visit us with what you're wearing now?'

'Ah… that… ah…' said Kotaro being shocked.

'Hm… what's wrong with his clothes old man?' said Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha!' shouted Kagome.

'Oh nothing it's just that…,' said Tojo but before he can finish Kotaro ran away with his top speed and shouted, 'THEY'LL NEVER GET ME!'

'Kotaro! Wait!' said Tojo trying to stop him but seconds later Kotaro went flying up in the air and towards the village. 'My goodness… he doesn't remember where his own traps are…,' said Tojo as he scratched his head and sweatdropped. 'Well then, shall I escort you to the village?'

'It's nice that he visits us every now and then while bringing some friends,' said Tojo as he smiled cheerfully. 'Get to know everyone better, right?'

Soon everyone reached the gate of a huge mansion. 'This is our house, make yourselves a home,' said Tojo as he showed them the way. 'And Kotaro should be right… here.' Everyone reached one side of the house and saw a huge hole which Kotaro was trying hard to get out from. 'Have to get out before it's too late!' said Kotaro as he desperately climbs out of the pit. 'Now you've done it,' said Tojo as he narrowed his eyes. 'What has he done that makes him want to escape so desperately?' asked Inuyasha as he crossed his arms behind his head. 'He has… a very traumatising thing with clothes,' replied Tojo. 'With clothes?' said Kagome. 'The rest shall be explained soon,' said Tojo as he turns to the other side to see an old man walking with a wooden staff towards them.

'Ah Tojo, Kota, you're back,' said the old man as he smiles. 'Welcome travelers, I see that you all have met my grandsons, Kotaro and Kota, and son, Tojo very well.'

'Grandson!' everyone yelled still surprised with human relatives of Kotaro.

'Yes, yes and there's more coming,' replied the old man as he turned his direction towards Kotaro. 'You know Kotaro, you should just get some new clothes.'

'I shouldn't have ran away…,' said Kotaro as he surrenders himself.

'Anyways!' shouted the old man. 'I am the headman of this village, Tetsu. Now please come into our house.' The headman then pulls Kotaro's shirt collar and entered the house.

'Things can't be worst… things can't be worst…,' said Kotaro repeatedly with a frightened face as everyone looked at him. 'Why with the frightened face dog face?' said Inuyasha. 'You wouldn't understand dog boy!' answered Kotaro as he shot back Inuaysha an irritating look. 'You wanna go at it punk!' said Inuyasha as he hold his fist towards Kotaro. 'Oh I'm more than happy to!' said Kotaro as he jumped up and was ready to fight with Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, sit boy,' said Kagome and Inuyasha slammed towards the floor. 'Ha!' said Kotaro but was hit on the head by his grandfather. 'Can you please not fight with anyone in the house?' said Tetsu as he pulled Kotaro again.

'We're back!' cried Tojo as he entered a large room filled with young women. 'Welcome back, Tojo,' said one of the women as she approaches him. 'Oh a beautiful young girl,' said Miroku as he held her hands and asked, 'Will you bear my children?' Sango was furious but Tojo went towards him and patted his shoulders, 'Hey monk, what do you think you're doing to my wife?' 'Give it up Miroku,' said Kotaro as he crossed his arms. 'Most of the women in the house are married.' 'Is that… Kotaro?' said the woman as she turned to look behind Tetsu. 'Oh snap…' said Kotaro as he covered his mouth. 'Kotaro-kun! It's been so long!' said the woman as she hugged Kotaro. 'Ah… gah… aunt Chikane… can't breathe…' said Kotaro as he pats on her hands. 'And perfect timing, we made you new clothes,' said Chikane as she smiles.

'Sole reason why I HATE coming back!' shouted Kotaro as he tried to escape yet again.

'Sure, sure Kotaro, but first you will take a bath,' said Tetsu as he pulled Kotaro up. 'And second, you WILL get new clothes whether you like it or not.'

'Save me…,' said Kotaro as he held out his hand towards Inuyasha and gang.

'Oh just suck it up dog face!' said Inuyasha as he was getting annoyed.

'Quit calling me dog face! Dog boy!' shouted Kotaro as he hit his head against Inuyasha's.

'Come now Kotaro I'll help you bathe,' said Chikane as she pulls Kotaro's shirt collar. Everyone blushed for a while and Kotaro shouted, 'I can bathe myself! And I don't like being smothered!'

'But I thought you liked being smothered,' said Chikane as she tries to remember that.

'By friends! FRIENDS! Not relatives,' answered Kotaro as he walked away. 'I'm taking my bath.'

'Well then, can I have you five in my room?' said Tetsu as he gave the group a seriously looking face. Everyone just nodded and followed the old man. 'So… can you entirely trust him?' asked Tetsu as he sat down.

'Whaddya mean old man?' said Inuyasha curious about his question.

'The fact that he's a killer,' said Tetsu as he shot back at Inuyasha. Then everyone became silent. 'As a grandfather, I should know a lot about my children's and grandchildren's past,' said Tetsu as he crossed his arms. 'And I even know about your past.' Everyone then shot a surprised look towards Tetsu. 'A half-demon with a tragic past, a reincarnation of a priestess from 50 years ago trying to get back the sacred jewel shards, a fox demon who lost his father, a monk with a curse that might kill him one day, and a demon slayer with a traumatizing past.' Everyone immediately became more curious about the headman. 'How did you…' said Inuyasha as he was shocked with his answer. 'It's sad really,' said Tetsu. 'No one ever have a nice past.'

'Excuse me headman sir,' said Kagome. 'How did you know about all of this.'

'It's something that just comes to me when I look at a person,' answered Tetsu as he looked at Kagome. 'Even Kotaro's past is terrible.'

'Anyhow, forget about this,' said Tetsu while shaking his hand left and right. 'Do you think you can beat this Naraku person?'

'Why of course we can!' yelled Inuyasha as he got up. 'We'll find and destroy him!'

'Well it's easier said than done now,' said Tetsu with a strict tone, 'Makintaro's with him and there's a hell lot of problem coming from him alone. But…'

'But?' said Sango as she looked at the elder.

'Being able to stop Kotaro from getting angry is a huge step in stopping this endless feud between brothers,' said Tetsu as he put on a hopeful face. 'He's dangerous when he's mad.'

The door was then knocked by someone and opened. 'We now give you…,' said Chikane as some other girls were behind, 'Kotaro!' And they pushed him in front. 'You don't have to do a freaking introduction you know?' said Kotaro looking furious at his aunts. 'But you look way better now with your new clothes,' said a young girl about the same age as Kotaro. 'And it blends in with your blue mane.'

'It's a blue kimono and pants, long sleeve to be exact and it's normal Chiaki!' said Kotaro as he walked towards the room. 'And this is why I hate coming back…'

'It's only a kimono and pants,' said Sango as she doesn't fully understand Kotaro's reason.

'They made me wear twenty different kinds of kimonos!' shouted Kotaro as he pointed at his aunts and cousins. 'And it's tiring!'

'Why don't you all stay the night here then?' asked Tetsu with a smile, 'I'm sure everyone would be delighted.'

'Why we thank you for your hospitality then sir,' said Miroku as he thanked him.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' shouted Kotaro as if he's life has ended.

-Evening-

Dinner was served and it was very cheerful with relatives talking with each other, playing and even fooling around with each especially Kotaro, with his younger cousins, nephews and nieces begging him to let them ride on him. Everyone had a nice time knowing Kotaro much better. Soon the noise died down as everyone went to bed with Kotaro extremely exhausted from playing with the children.

'Let's play more uncle,' said Kota as he poked Kotaro.

'Uh… I'm exhausted…,' said Kotaro as he laid on the ground exhausted.

Tojo then came and picked up his son and some other kids. 'You need to some more rest,' said Tojo as he carried him out of the room. 'Aw… I'm not even sleepy,' said Kota as he frowns. 'You'll sleep in time,' said Tojo as he walked away.

'May I show you your rooms then?' said Chikane as she led them the way.

'Kotaro, you're not coming?' said Sango as she looked at him.

'No, I'm fine,' answered Kotaro as he raised his head. 'The floor's fine.'

As everyone was escorted to their rooms, Kotaro got up and went up to the roof. Staring at the moon he then laid down and slept.

-In Kotaro's dream-

'Where am I?' Kotaro thought to himself as he opened his eyes. 'Where is this place?' He looked around but saw nothing more than a mist surrounding everything. 'You shall be put to the test,' said a voice within the mist. 'Who's there?' demanded Kotaro as he looked around trying to locate the voice. 'A test that tests you in what you do,' said the mysterious voice. 'Where are you? Show yourself!' shouted Kotaro as he turns around trying to search for the voice. 'Kotaro… do not let yourself being devoured by darkness or all hope is lost,' said the voice once again. 'Both you and your friends.'

-In reality-

Kotaro awakens lying on the grass while staring at the sky. 'A dream… again?' Kotaro thought to himself as put his hand over his right eye. 'What is this 'test'?'

'Yo dog face!' said Inuyasha as he went over to Kotaro. 'What happened this time?'

'Can't you see?' shouted Kotaro. 'I fell! Even a five year old can figure that out!'

'What are you trying to imply dog face?' said Inuyasha as he hit his head against Kotaro's and shot him a glare.

'What do you think dog boy?' said Kotaro as he did the same.

'You wanna go at it?' shouted Inuyasha.

'Oh you bet I am!' shouted Kotaro as he and Inuyasha started a fist fight.

'Some way to start the morning I suppose?' said Tetsu as he saw the fight.

After a while the fight was stopped for waking up most of the resident in the mansion. After breakfast the group was ready to continue their journey. While Kotaro was saying goodbye to his relatives, Tetsu went towards the group and said, 'I believe that you can guide him very well.' And left the group puzzled by his words. Kotaro said goodbye to his grandfather and soon caught up with the group.

**That's the end of long and boring chapter 15 with not much action. But it will come soon. See you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello fellow readers, doggyfong is in the house and ready to write. Hopefully this time with more action! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 16: It's a trap!**

It's been miles since the group left Kotaro's relative's village and nothing had happened yet.

'How long are we going to walk now?' said Kotaro as he looks at the sky and walked unaware of what's in front of him.

'As long as it takes!' said Inuyasha as he turned back towards Kotaro. 'Now quit complaining!'

'Look at who's the one to talk,' Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango thought to themselves.

'Huh?' said Kotaro as he sniffed the air. 'This smell…,' He then charges forward without a second to lose. 'Hey! Where you going!' yelled Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, I can sense a shard nearby,' said Kagome. 'And this smell is… his brother!' said Inuyasha as he carried Kagome and went towards the direction Kotaro went. The rest followed by riding Kirara.

'What do you want this time, Makintaro,' said Kotaro as he cracked his knuckles as he glares at his brother standing in the open field crossing his arms.

'Not much…,' said Makintaro as he looks at his half-demon brother. 'Well not yet.'

'Kotaro!' shouted Sango as everyone closes in on him.

'It's time to begin the game!' said Makintaro as he put his hands together and the ground started to shake. 'What the…!' said Inuyasha as he tried to balance himself. The ground then shook even more violently and cracks were formed on the ground. 'I'll be seeing you soon!' shouted Makintaro as he hit his sword on the ground with causes an impact on the group pushing them down the newly formed cracks. Everyone screamed, falling into the dark pit.

In the inside of a cave a certain demon slayer soon awakens only to find her on top of a certain half-demon. She got up and moved a distance away from him, looking at her surrounding she couldn't find the others. As she takes a closer look at the half-demon, she could see his kimono gotten minor scratches from the fall. 'Did… he protected me?' she thought to herself. Soon afterwards the half-demon awakens and got up slowly due to the fall. 'Yo, Sango…,' said the half-demon. 'You seem fine.'

'Well it's thanks to you Kotaro,' answered Sango. 'Are you fine?'

'Sure, I can move,' answered Kotaro as he got up and swinging his arms around. 'But we got separated from the others.'

'Yes it seems so,' said Sango as she was concerned for everyone else.

'Don't worry,' said Kotaro confidently. 'I'm sure everyone can pull it through.'

'Can you please turn around for a moment Kotaro?' asked Sango.

'How come?' said the half-demon as he looked surprised yet confused.

'I need to change,' said the demon slayer she stared back at Kotaro.

Kotaro slightly blushed and turned around not facing her. 'You know…,' said Kotaro while looking at the front. 'I get an eerie feeling just by standing in this cave. And I can smell something behind the walls.'

'I know,' answered Sango as she finished changing to her slayer suit. 'So it's best if we get going.'

'You're right,' said Kotaro as they walked through the cave.

-Somewhere in the cave-

'Seriously Kagome!' shouted Inuyasha. 'You shouldn't move when you injured!'

'I know,' said Kagome as she looked at her ankle. 'Must have sprained it when we fell.'

'Come on,' said Inuyasha as he got in front of Kagome crouching down. 'I'll carry ya.'

'Alright then,' said Kagome as she got on Inuyasha's back. 'Come on Kirara!'

Kirara followed the two as they too walked through the cave.

-In an another place in the cave-

'Man Miroku,' said Shippo as he clutches tightly onto the monk's shoulder. 'Don't you just get a creepy feeling about this place?'

'I do Shippo,' said the monk as he continued walking into the cave. 'And I can sense a demon's aura everywhere.'

'Do you think they might pop out of nowhere?' said Shippo frightenedly as he hold onto Miroku's shoulder even tighter.

'Ouch! Hey, hey, Shippo it's painful,' said Miroku as he tried to keep the pain.

'Oh sorry,' apologized Shippo. 'Hey, who's that?'

Miroku stopped and saw a black figure approaching them from the shadow. 'It's…' is what came out of Miroku's mouth. The figure soon became clear as the demon axe came out first then its owner. 'Gin!'

-At Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara's path-

'It's you!' shouted Inuyasha as he glared at the person identical to Gin but holding a demon spear.

'It's Kin!' shouted Kagome as she saw him while Kirara transformed and stood by Inuyasha ready to engage in a battle with the human.

-Kotaro and Sango's path-

'Why isn't this my lucky day?' said a figure in the shadows. 'I get to kill my annoying brother and his woman friend.'

'What do you want now, Makintaro!' Kotaro demanded as he cracked his claws ready to fight. 'If it's the jewel shards you want then I don't have them!'

'Why of course you don't,' Makintaro shot back at Kotaro. 'If I wanted that I could've gone to the priestess. But…'

'But?' asked Sango as she readied her Hiraikotsu as she watches his movements.

'I'm here to kill you both,' answered Makintaro as he gave an eerie looking face.

'Why you!' shouted Kotaro as he yet again charges at him.

'You never learn, do you now?' said Makintaro as he pulled a punch on top of Kotaro but was blocked and saw a kick flying towards him. 'Well now, looks like you DO learn after all,' said Makintaro as he jumped back. Kotaro too stepped back and murmured to Sango, 'Sango, do you think you can stop him from landing?' 'What?' she asked in a low voice. 'If he can't land properly then we can get him,' said Kotaro as he gave a smile. 'Sure, let's give it a try,' Sango agreed with his strategy and they positioned themselves.

Kotaro dashes towards Makintaro and 'tried' to hit him but he missed as he dodged. Just before he gets to land Sango's boomerang came crashing towards the ground causing him to lose his balance. 'I've got you now!' shouted Kotaro as he was ready to slash his brother with his claws but after giving a quick thought he clenched his fist and punched him instead. 'Dang… almost got me there,' said Kotaro as he regained himself from punching him.

Makintaro spat the blood from his mouth and got up. 'Tsk… you really refuse to kill humans again, huh?' said Makintaro as he took out his demonic sword and Kotaro jumped back in front of Sango. 'But that doesn't mean that I'll spare you!' Makintaro then slashed the air horizontally. 'Ha! What was that supposed to…,' before Kotaro could finish his sentence a few cut on his kimono and three on his face causing him to bleed. 'Dang…'

'Kotaro! Are you alright?' said Sango as she holds onto the half-demon's shoulder.

'Why aren't you a lucky woman, slayer,' said Makintaro as he points the sword towards them. 'Well I guess it's just Kotaro shielding you. And this time I won't miss.'

Sango charges towards Makintaro and swung her Hiraikotsu at him but was blocked by his sword and an impact pushed her backwards. 'My, my, aren't you feisty?' said Makintaro as he gave an eerie smile and attacks her. Sango managed to block it but Makintaro had another idea and removed Hiraikotsu from her and tries to slash her. But was blocked by Kotaro and had to pay for it as the slash caused a shock around his body. 'Dang it…,' Kotaro cursed as he hit the ground lying flat. Sango quickly dashed towards her weapon but failed because of Makintaro blocking her. 'Oh, I don't think so,' said Makintaro as he tries to slash her again but this time Sango was quick enough to draw out her sword and the blades clashed against each other. Sango was pushed back by the impact Makintaro's sword released and went to deliver the final blow. Kotaro managed to kick the sword but again got shocked.

'Damn it…,' Sango thought to herself. 'At this rate we'll be killed.'

'Don't you understand Kotaro?' said Makintaro as he points his sword towards Kotaro. 'If you get hit, you'll get shocked.'

'Shut up…,' said Kotaro as he got up. 'To live… is to protect… To protect… is to die! I refuse to let you hurt or even kill my friends again!'

'Then you'll die first,' said Makintaro as he swung his sword emitting a force pushing Kotaro and crashing on the ground. 'You can't even kill me! You refuse to kill another human! And that is what's gonna kill you.'

'I have to help him… otherwise…,' said Sango as she fears the worst for the half-demon. 'Hold on!' Sango thought to herself as she remembers the sword Shiro entrusted her with. 'Kotaro! Catch!' shouted Sango as she threw the sword over to him. Kotaro caught it and unsheathed the sword. 'Hmph,' said Kotaro as he holds the sword. 'Looks like I'll be fighting with a sword that almost killed me. How ironic can this get?' Kotaro then charged at Makintaro as clashes the blade against his over and over again trying to at least tire him out. 'You're good… but not good enough!' shouted Makintaro as he emits the force against Kotaro. 'Gah,' said Kotaro as he slammed against the wall. 'Kotaro!' yelled Sango as she dashed towards him. 'Time to end this!' said Makintaro as the sword starts to glow black and a demonic aura coming from it.

'Dang it!' Kotaro thought to himself. 'Is this the end? Am I going to die here with Sango's life at stake too?' Suddenly a voice popped up in Kotaro's head, 'Young boy…' 'Huh? Who's there?' said Kotaro in his head. 'Will you protect your friend if you are given power?' said the voice. 'Shiro? That you?' said Kotaro yet again. 'No! But it's scaring me! Don't tell me there's something else in your head?' said Shiro frightenedly. 'Of course not! You're the only that I fused with! But…,' said Kotaro while giving a deep thought. 'If the power can protect my friends even if I need to sacrifice myself then I'd be happy to!' 'Very well then… raise the sword,' said the voice and Kotaro could feel a power emitting from the sword. 'What's this?' said Kotaro as he raised the sword slowly. 'Now, STRIKE!' cried the voice and Kotaro struck the sword just as Makintaro struck his. A huge dark ray ball was released by Makintaro but was easily eliminated by Kotaro's spiral shockwave which almost sounds like a howl.

'What the…!' said Makintaro as he saw the shockwave approaching him. 'Shit!' Soon the attack hit him and he came out with some scratches. 'Oh ho!' said Kotaro with excitement. 'So you finally giving up now, bro?'

-At Inuyasha and Kagome's path-

'Damn it!' cried Inuyasha as he took some damage from Kin's spear.

'Give me the jewel shards,' said Kin as he held his hand out. 'Or I'll be forced to kill you.'

'I'd rather die, bastard!' shouted Inuyasha as he charged towards Kin but got thrusted by Kin on the left shoulder.

'Inuyasha!' shouted Kagome as she shot an arrow towards Kin. Kin stopped the arrow and was ready to cast his spears power. 'Dying it shall be,' said Kin as he starts to swing his spear but was stopped by Naraku's Saimyosoes. 'Really now?' said Kin as he looked at the poisonous insects and miasma started to surround him. 'Looks like today is your lucky day not being killed by me.'

'Hey! Get back here!' shouted Inuyasha as he casted wind scar but he disappeared before the attack could reach him. 'What the heck is going on here!'

-At Miroku and Shippo's path-

'What would you gain from killing your own brother?' asked Miroku as he steadied himself for another attack. Gin didn't answer and swung his axe against Miroku at full force but was blocked by his staff. 'You wouldn't understand…,' said Gin as he pushed the monk but he got his balance back. 'Gin!' said a voice from a miasma forming behind Kin. 'Kin?' said Gin as he looked at his identical brother. 'We're going,' said Kin and Gin nodded. 'Wait!' shouted Miroku as he tries to stop the twins from escaping but was unable to as they were soon surrounded by miasma. 'Damn it! They're gone,' said Miroku in frustration. 'Hey Miroku! What's that?' said Shippo as he pointed at the wall which is emitting a purple smoke. 'Oh no! It's miasma!' shouted Miroku as he grabbed onto Shippo and ran covering his nose and mouth preventing the inhalation of miasma. 'We have to get out of here and quickly!'

-At Kotaro and Sango's path-

'I can't believe I'm forced to do this…,' murmured the injured Makintaro as miasma started to surround him. 'You're lucky this time! But we'll see if you can survive THIS!'

Suddenly miasma started to spray out of the walls of the cave. 'Miasma!' cried Sango as she looked at the smoke starting to increase. 'Don't breathe them in!' As Sango was about to put on her mask, Makintaro snatched it away from her. 'Oh no, you don't!' cried Makintaro as he clutches the mask in his hand. 'Oh no…,' said Sango as the smoke was about to spray towards her face but a certain half-demon was quick enough to cover her mouth and nose and shielded her from the smoke. 'Kotaro!' cried Sango as she looked at the half-demon. 'Don't talk! I'm fine,' said Kotaro as he threw his sword towards Makintaro's hand causing him to drop her mask before he disappeared.

'Come on, let's go!' said Kotaro as he carries her, covered her mouth and nose and ran towards his sword and picked it and the mask and then ran to find an exit. 'There's got to be an exit!' Kotaro thought to himself as he held his breath avoiding any inhalation of miasma. Soon he saw an exit but a sudden spray of miasma forced him to inhale some but refuses to let Sango to by covering her face with his body. As soon as he got his breathe back he jumped through the exit and both of them fell on the ground. Sango got up and went towards Kotaro. 'Kotaro! Kotaro!' cried Sango as she shook his shoulder. 'Hmm…,' Kotaro let out as he woke up. 'That's some fall…' 'But I'm glad that you're fine. And thank you for saving me,' said Sango as she patted his head thanking him for saving her earlier. 'Oh! It's nothing really!' said Kotaro as he immediately sat up.

Before they could do anything a shadow suddenly covered the both of them causing them to look at what's causing the shadow. 'What the heck…!' said Kotaro as he looked at the exit which they went through turns out to be a part of a demon. 'There they are!' shouted Inuyasha from a distance. 'Hey! You guys!' cried Sango as she waved at them. 'Thank goodness you're ok,' said Kagome with a sound of relieve. 'Yeah, but we've got bigger problems to deal with here,' said Miroku as he looks at the gigantic mountain-like demon in the form of a beast with legs. 'No wonder I get an eerie feeling from the inside!' said Kotaro as he put his fist onto his palm. 'I can sense a jewel shard from it too,' said Kagome as she looks at the demon as well.

The mountain demon let out a roar and tried to step on the gang but was too slow. 'Whoa there buddy,' said Kotaro as he avoid the stomp. 'His forehead!' shouted Kagome as she pointed at it. 'The shard's in his forehead!' 'Seriously!' said Inuyasha as he looked at the demon and took out his sword. 'Then I'll just finish you off now!' Before Inuyasha got the chance to cast the wind scar, the demon tries to stomp on the gang once again. 'Even if it's slow, it still can attack!' shouted Sango as she got onto Kirara. 'We'll just have to fly up there.' 'Six people at the same time?' said Kotaro with an amazed face. 'But I've got a different idea!' Kotaro then jumped onto the demon's foot and started climbing. 'You guys try to distract it! I'll get to the shard!' shouted Kotaro as he used full speed to climb the gigantic demon. 'Alright then! Come on Kagome!' said Inuyasha as he carried her and dodged another stomp while Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara.

'I can try to suck this demon…,' said Miroku as he holds his right hand.

'You can't!' said Sango as she looked at him. 'This demon has miasma in it. And if you absorb it you might just die!'

'I know…,' said Miroku as he looked at the demon stomping on the ground.

'But all we can do now is to distract it,' said Sango as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon.

-At the back of the demon-

'Half way there!' said Kotaro as he reached to a plain surface while trying to balance himself. 'This is some distraction they got here!' Laughing to himself Kotaro then charges towards its neck and started to climb again. Soon he reached its head. 'Whoa! Look at the view!' shouted Kotaro as he was amazed with the view. 'Wait a minute! This isn't the time to be fooling around!' Kotaro then snapped out of his view and reached its forehead. 'I think it's here…!' said Kotaro but got shocked by a barrier surrounding its forehead. 'What the heck…! A barrier!' said Kotaro as he looks at the forehead. 'Damn it! Is this the annoying thing that keeps everyone from killing you, Naraku!' Kotaro then charges towards it but was repelled by the barrier. 'Oh no, you don't!' said Kotaro as he puts even more force to his body to enter the barrier. 'I'm gonna get the shard and this thing's going down!' Kotaro then made it and stabs the demon's forehead with his claw trying to get hold of the shard.

The demon let out a loud roar and started to react more violently. 'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa…!' said Kotaro as he lost his balance and fell off of it. Kotaro shouted for a while and was saved by Miroku and Sango holding his hand. 'Don't let go!' said Sango as they both tried to pull him up. 'Thank you for saving me!' shouted Kotaro immediately still scared by the fall. But the little conversation is then interrupted as the demon smacks Kirara and the others towards the ground.

'Oh no!' said Kagome as she saw them falling down the sky. 'Inuyasha!'

'I know!' said Inuyasha as he ran towards that direction. They managed to arrived in time but the demon was about to lay another stomp on them. 'That's it! I've had enough of this!' said Inuyasha as he quickly drew out his sword and casted the wind scar. 'Wind Scar!' cried Inuyasha as he swung the sword and destroyed the demon.

'Some timing you got there,' said Kotaro as he sat looking at Inuyasha. 'Hmph,' said Inuyasha as he looked away. 'Got the shard though!' said Kotaro as he waved his right fist giving a big smile. 'But the thing had a freaking barrier…' 'And how you managed to get through it?' asked Inuyasha amazed with him breaking through Naraku's barrier. 'How should I know?' shouted Kotaro as he crashes his head against Inuyasha's. 'If I got through then I got through!' 'But it's amazing that you managed to pass through it,' said Miroku as he went towards him. 'Really?' said Kotaro surprisingly. 'Yes, we weren't able to get close to him because of it,' said Sango as she holds Kirara. 'Alright then! With you here dog face, we'll be able to defeat Naraku once and for all!' shouted Inuyasha but got into a fist fight with Kotaro. 'Don't call me dog face, dog boy!' said Kotaro as he punched him. 'Then don't call me dog boy!' shouted Inuyasha as he too punched him.

'Sit boy!' cried Kagome and Inuyasha slammed onto the ground which also dragged Kotaro with him. 'Can you two please stop fighting for once!' 'So this is how it feels like to get sit from Kagome…,' said Kotaro as he looks at the sky and then smiled. 'I think I can get used to this.'

**Ok, I guess that's it with chapter 16. And I can't believe that someone is actually reading my story… So I would like to thank you very much and see you all in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo readers! If you're reading till this chapter then I have to say thank you all for reading it this far! I really do appreciate it. So please read and review, you can complain, compliment and so on. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 17: A Slow and Deadly Poison**

It's been three days since the mountain demon incident and things are progressing as the gang managed to get one shard. 'I don't believe this!' complained Inuyasha as he walked faster. 'So far we've only managed to get ONE shard?'

'Well you can't expect the thing to pop out of nowhere like that, dog boy,' said Kotaro as he slowly walked behind the group.

'Don't call me dog boy!' shouted Inuyasha at Kotaro. 'And why are you walking so slowly? I was expecting you to be much faster than this.'

'Shut up!' said Kotaro as he finally caught up with the group. 'I can walk at any pace!'

'But Kotaro…,' said Kagome as she looks at the half-demon. 'You haven't been yourself recently.'

'What do you mean...?' said Kotaro as he stares at Kagome with a surprised look.

'I agree,' said Sango as she too looks at the half-demon. 'You've been acting strange recently… Are you sick?'

'WHAT?' shouted Kotaro as he looked more surprised. 'I don't get sick that easily!'

'Then what's wrong with you then?' asked Miroku as he looked at him.

Kotaro became silent for a while but was interrupted by a familiar voice. 'I'm amazed really!' said the voice out of nowhere. 'Who's there?' said Inuyasha as he positioned himself and examined the surroundings for the source of the voice. 'It's Makintaro!' cried Kotaro as he pointed at the miasma forming in front. 'I was actually expecting you to be dead by now and yet…,' said Makintaro with an annoyed face. 'You're still alive…'

'What do you mean?' asked Sango as she holds onto the strap of her boomerang.

'This is…,' said Makintaro as he swung his sword in the air sending slashes towards Kotaro. The slashes cut Kotaro but only his clothes. 'Shit!' Kotaro thought to himself as his chest with strange purple lines was revealed to everyone.

'What the heck is that?' said Inuyasha as he looked at his chest.

'Aw come on!' said Makintaro as he got really annoyed. 'There's only one lousy explanation! And you can't figure it out!'

'You're being poisoned all this time?' said Kagome as she looks at the line.

'Bingo! Sheesh! But I don't blame you since he's a very stubborn boy,' said Makintaro as he slowly smiled. 'He can just die all of a sudden without telling you all about his problem.'

'Oh yeah!' shouted Kotaro as he charged towards Makintaro ready to smack him. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' said Makintaro as he pulled an elbow on Kotaro and smacked him sending him flat on the ground. 'This isn't his regular miasma. This miasma kills you as slowly and as painfully as it can. And the more you move, the faster your death draws near.'

'No wonder he's been acting strange recently...,' Sango thought to herself as she looked at the two.

'I shouldn't have warn you about this…,' said Makintaro once again. 'But… it would be boring to see you die just like that.'

'You really like to watch people suffer don't you!' shouted Kotaro as he got up throwing Makintaro but disappears with miasma surrounding him and said, 'We'll meet again soon…'

-At an abandoned house nearby-

'What were you thinking!' shouted Inuyasha as he pointed at the half-demon. 'You could have told us about your condition!'

'How would I KNOW?' Kotaro shouted back as he crashed his head against Inuyasha's. 'If I KNOW then I WOULD TOLD YOU ALL!' After finishing his sentence, Kotaro could feel a pain through his chest and clutches it. 'I think you should sit down,' said Sango as she pulls Kotaro's shoulder making him sit down.

'Anyways I think we can make it to Jinenji's house and get some herbs for him,' said Kagome as she remembers the time when they needed a cure for Naraku's miasma.

'You think so?' said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms looking at the dog-wolf related demon. 'Like his brother said, the more he moves the faster he dies…'

'Hah…,' said Kotaro as he stares at the half-demon. 'You're actually worried about me…?'

'Shut up!' said Inuyasha as he stood up holding his fist towards him. 'Like I'm worried about you. And how in the world did Naraku poisoned you in the first place?'

Recalling back to three days ago Kotaro responded, 'I don't know! He must have got me somehow…'

'Idiot…,' Sango thought to herself as she remembered what he did in the cave three days ago. 'You saved me…'

'Isn't there another way we can cure him?' said Shippo as he leaps onto Kagome's left shoulder.

After a moment of silence a voice suddenly came from Inuyasha. 'I believe I can help,' said the voice and a sucking began. Inuyasha instantly smacks his neck and caught what appears to be a flea. 'Myoga?' shouted everyone except Kotaro who looked at the flea. 'Who's that?' asked Kotaro as he stares at him. 'This here is Myoga the flea,' said Kagome as she looked at him. 'What now Myoga?' asked Inuyasha as he stares him. 'I believe I can help you with your problem,' said Myoga as he sat on Inuyasha's palm. 'There is a mountain nearby which happens to have a cure for all poisoning and illness.'

'You serious!' said Inuyasha with a surprised face.

'Yes,' said Myoga as he gave a deeper thought. 'But…'

'But?' said Kagome as she become curious.

'There is also something that prevents anyone to take the cure,' answered Myoga as he narrowed his eyes.

'Is it a demon?' said Inuyasha as he got pumped. 'All right then! All we have to do now is to kill this thing and get that cure!'

'Yeah…,' said Kotaro as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes towards Inuyasha. 'Just walk in and take that thing… Like that's gonna happen! You know… you don't have to do this for my sake.'

'Are you serious!' shouted Inuyasha as he was about to engage in a fist fight with Kotaro. 'So you're just gonna follow us and die! Like hell that's gonna happen! You're gonna beat the crap out of your brothers and make them repay for what they've done! You got THAT!'

Kotaro then gave a deep thought and answered, 'Fine then! If that's how it is then FINE!'

'It's settled then,' said Kagome as she stood up. 'We'll divide into two groups.'

'Why two?' asked Kotaro as he was curious with her opinion.

'Because one, we can't just have you following us since it'll make the poison spread,' said Kagome as she crouches and stares at Kotaro up-close. 'And two, we can't just leave you here knowing that your brothers may just come and fight with you.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa…,' said Kotaro as his face backs off. 'What's with the close-up? But fine do whatever you want!'

'Fine then, I'll go get the cure,' said Sango as she remembers him preventing her from getting poisoned.

'I'll go with you then,' said Miroku as he volunteers.

'Alright, the rest of us will stay here and keep an eye on him,' said Kagome as she sat down.

'Dog boy's staying too!' said Kotaro as he looks at Inuyasha.

'You've got a problem with that?' said Inuyasha as he smacks his head against Kotaro's. 'Sit boy,' said Kagome and Inuyasha slammed into the ground. 'And you, please refrain from moving so much.' Upon hearing Kagome's sentence Kotaro immediately sat down quietly.

-In Naraku's castle-

'Hmm… so they've decided to save him,' said Naraku as he looked into Kanna's mirror. 'But will they even make it…' After that Naraku chuckled to himself and summoned Makintaro and his brothers. 'So what will you do now?' asked Naraku as he looked at the human with a scar slashed downwards his right eye. 'I believe that he will die very soon if extra movements are applied,' answered Makintaro as he looked at Naraku evilly. 'Can you three kill them all?' asked Naraku as he looked at the three humans. 'We would be delighted to,' answered Makintaro as he bowed towards Naraku and he let out an evil smile.

-Inside a thick forest near the mountain-

Flying through the forest, Kirara managed to help Miroku and Sango arrive at the foot of the mountain. 'I guess we start climbing here,' said Sango as she looked at the tall mountain. 'I believe so,' said Miroku as he examines the mountain. 'No demonic aura here… I wonder even if this is the right place.' 'Well there's one way to find out and that is to climb this mountain. Come on Kirara,' said Sango as she turned to Miroku and Kirara and started to climb the mountain. Little did they know that in the forest, someone is watching their move.

-At the abandoned house-

'My goodness…,' said Kagome as she looks at Kotaro's chest. 'You've been hiding this from us for three days.'

'Keh!' said Inuyasha as he sat close to the door. 'Like he would complain about something that small!'

'Sure! Something small my butt!' shouted Kotaro angrily. 'I'd like to see you experiencing a slow and painful poison!' After finishing his sentence, Kotaro felt another pain in his chest and clutches it.

'Inuyasha!' shouted Kagome towards him. 'Could you please stop arguing with him? He's been through a lot of pain recently!'

'Wow… Kagome sure is scary when she angry…,' murmured Shippo as he hid behind Kotaro.

'Tell me about it…,' murmured Kotaro as he was stunned by Kagome's anger. 'Hmm…'

'What's wrong Kotaro?' asked Shippo as he looked at the dog-wolf half-demon.

'This smell…,' said Kotaro as he focuses his smell.

'I can sense a jewel shard,' said Kagome as she looked outside the door.

'It's him!' said Inuyasha as he dashed towards the door and turned towards Kotaro. 'Don't step out of this house! Come on Kagome, Shippo!'

Kagome and Shippo then followed Inuyasha out of the house leaving the half-demon inside. Outside the house Inuyasha draws out his sword and points at the human standing outside holding his demonic sword. 'So you've come, Makintaro!' shouted Inuyasha as he readied himself. 'Half-demon…,' said Makintaro as he looked at the house behind Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo. 'Are you willingly to sacrifice your own life for a killer?'

'Shut up you!' shouted Inuyasha angrily. 'So far he's done a lot for us as a friend!'

'Inuyasha…,' murmured Kotaro as he looked through the window.

'How touching… like I care!' said Makintaro as he swung his sword emitting blades dispersing towards the three. Inuyasha blocked the blades with Tetsusaiga as Kagome and Shippo got behind him. 'I'll just kill you all with one sweep then!' said Makintaro as his sword glows black again. 'Oh no you don't!' shouted Kotaro as he rushed out of the house and kicked Makintaro.

'What the!' said Makintaro as he jumped back. 'So you finally show up.'

'What are you doing!' shouted Inuyasha staring at the half-demon. 'Get back inside!'

'No way am I going to watch my friends die for me!' shouted Kotaro as he draws out Shiro's sword. 'Even if it spreads quickly… I'll just have to defeat you quickly then!'

'You really are stubborn…,' said Inuyasha as he looks at him. 'I kinda like that kid!'

'Alright! Makintaro, you're going DOWN!' shouted Kotaro as he clashes with his brother.

-Halfway to the top of the mountain-

'So Naraku has sent you both to kill us now?' said Miroku as he holds off Gin's axe attack. 'But it'll take a lot of that to finish us.'

'Hiraikotsu!' cried Sango as she threw her weapon towards Kin who tried to block it with his spear only to be pushed back. 'Kirara!' Kirara then charged towards Kin but managed to escape the pounce of the demon cat. 'Gin!' shouted Kin and Gin nodded and stepped away from the monk.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara readied themselves for the next attack the twins have up their sleeves. Gin and Kin then stood by each other and their weapons started to glow black emitting a demonic aura. 'What demonic aura,' said Miroku as he stepped back. 'This is…,' said Sango as she remembers the same thing happening to Makintaro before. The both of them strike at the same time releasing a whirl of black wind with lightning coming out of the side. Miroku, Sango and Kirara managed to avoid the attack but was caught off guard by Gin and Kin.

'You… will die here…,' said Gin and Kin simultaneously, pointing their weapons at Miroku, Sango and Kirara respectively. 'No… we can't die here… not when he saved me…,' Sango thought to herself with Kirara in her hand. Suddenly a mist started to appear and turns into a fog. 'What the?' Sango thought to herself as everything became foggy. A gust of wind suddenly blew by and the fog disappeared leaving a lonely Miroku in the spot he was in before. 'What happened?' Miroku said to himself and started to look for Sango. 'Sango! Sango, where are you!'

-In a mist surrounded environment-

Sango slowly opened her eyes and quickly got up. Recalling what had happened she immediately examined the surrounding. 'Miroku! Where are you?' cried Sango as she holds onto Kirara and her weapon.

'Slayer…,' said a voice from the surrounding.

'Who's there?' said Sango as she was about to throw her bone boomerang.

'You have gone through a difficult journey to here…,' said the voice. 'But you shall achieve nothing!'

'What?' said Sango angrily.

'If it was your other comrades, or even your brother, I would lend you my powers to cure the poisoning. But…,' said the voice with more force. 'I refuse to cure a killer!'

'He's not a killer anymore!' shouted Sango at the surrounding but the mist started to fade and she finds herself in the centre of a burning village. 'Where am I…?' Sango looked at her surrounding only to find a figure being slashed by a familiar figure. Shocked by what she has seen, Sango was stunned by the half-demon's evil smile as blood splattered on his cheek. 'No… it can't be him,' Sango said to herself as she covers her mouth.

'But it is, slayer,' said the voice again and the surrounding changed to a different burning village with Kotaro killing every villagers he sees. Men, women, children and the elderly. 'He killed on his own free will and I refuse to save him! Even if he says that he refuses to kill another human, you can't entirely trust him!'

As Sango continues to witness Kotaro's slaughter, she saw something that changed everything the voice had said. 'You don't understand him!' shouted Sango at the sky. 'If I haven't lost my mask to his brother… he wouldn't be in such a critical position! He saved me and I should've been the one in his position!'

There was a moment of silence then the surrounding began to change back into mist. 'Very well then…,' said the voice gently as the mist started to fade away. 'If you truly believe that he can stop being a killer… then I shall not stop you.' Sango finally managed to find herself in a cave with a small bottle in front of a hole. 'Take it…,' said the voice once again. 'And hurry, the boy is losing his life quickly.'

As Sango heard the voice's warning she quickly took the bottle and thanked the voice. With Kirara conscious, she transformed herself into a huge demon cat letting her owner ride her hurrying through the cave. 'Hurry Kirara!' said Sango as she holds onto Kirara's back. Soon they exited the cave and went to pick up Miroku who was looking for them. 'Sango! Where have you been?' asked Miroku as he got onto Kirara. 'I'll explain everything later on!' answered Sango as she holds on the small bottle. 'Right now, we have to hurry back.' Miroku nodded and as they hurried towards the abandoned house.

**Ok! That's the end of chapter 17 with Miroku and Sango having the cure in their possession. But will they make it? Well then, find out in the next chapter of Inuyasha a new journey!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello you all! I'm back once again with another new chapter! Hope this one will be a thriller. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 18: Race against Time!**

'Wind scar!' cried Inuyasha as he swung his sword. 'Take this!' shouted Kotaro following the wind scar. Makintaro blocked the wind scar and engaged in combat with Kotaro pulling a few punches. 'Alright then! Iron reaver, soul stealer!' shouted Inuyasha as he slashes the two. 'Stop interfering boys!' shouted Makintaro as he made his sword glow black again. 'Now's my chance!' Kagome thought to herself and shot an arrow towards the sword which purifies the sword making Makintaro drop it.

'Woman!' shouted Makintaro angrily with his eyes filled with rage. 'Fine then! I'll just go hand to hand combat!' Makintaro then charges towards Inuyasha and Kotaro, sending both of them flying by slamming his fists against them. 'Inuyasha! Kotaro!' cried Kagome as them both crashed on the ground.

'I'm fine!' answered Inuyasha immediately after he got. 'Kotaro!'

'Yeah, yeah!' answered Kotaro as he slowly got up. 'I'm fine…'

'That's right Kotaro,' Makintaro thought to himself and gave an evil smile. 'Keep pretending to be fine. Keep fighting me. You'll die soon enough.'

'Try this on for size!' shouted Inuyasha as he charges towards him. 'Iron reaver, soul stealer!'

Makintaro yet again dodged it but Kotaro came and sent him slamming towards the ground with a punch. 'We've got you now!' shouted Kotaro as he was about to punch him again but stopped as he fell to the ground.

'Kotaro!' everyone shouted as they saw him fell. 'Well now… I guess the miasma has finally spread all over your body,' said Makintaro as he smiled. 'It's about time too since your friends have the cure… but they won't make it and so will you.'

'Why you!' shouted Kotaro as he got up and tried to charge again but ended up throwing up blood.

'Fool!' shouted Inuyasha he restrain him from moving. 'Keep moving and you'll die!'

'Save your breath half-demon!' said Makintaro as miasma started to surround him. 'He's gonna die now and there's nothing you can do to save him.'

'GET BACK HERE!' shouted Kotaro with more rage as he tried to get up but threw up some blood again.

'So long,' said Makintaro as he disappeared along with the miasma.

'Damn it!' Kotaro cursed as he was about to lose conscious.

'Hey! Hey you!' shouted Inuyasha as he shook Kotaro. 'Don't you faint here you got that!'

'Inuyasha!' cried Kagome as she dashed towards the two. 'Don't shake him, it'll only make him worse. I'm sorry, Kotaro.' Kagome then opened his shirt only to find the lines becoming darker and thicker. 'You've been hiding this from us again.'

'I thought we could defeat him before this thing gets even worse…,' said Kotaro as he coughed and panted. 'But I was wrong…'

'You got that right!' shouted Inuyasha as he moved Kotaro to the house making he sit up against the wall. 'Now stop talking! It'll just worsen.'

'Yeah…,' said Kotaro as he continues to pant for air. 'But I don't think I can make it…'

'Hey!' said Inuyasha as he looked at the panting half-demon. 'Hey! Don't you dare die before Miroku and Sango get back!'

'Kotaro!' shouted Kagome and Shippo as they both looked at him.

'Sorry dude…,' said Kotaro as he looked down and smiled. 'Guess I'll be going now…' After finishing his sentence, Kotaro slowly closed his eyes and dropped his head. 'Hey… HEY!' shouted Inuyasha as he clutched both of his shoulder and shook him. Miroku and Sango finally came back but saw what had already happened. 'Oh no…,' said Sango as she saw Inuyasha trying to wake up Kotaro. 'Miroku! Sango!' cried Kagome as she saw them return. 'What happened?' asked Sango as she sees Kotaro being shook. 'His brother came and attacked us!' said Inuyasha as he continued to shake him. 'Hold on,' said Sango as she removed the cork from the bottle. 'Please don't die, Kotaro…' She then pours the liquid into Kotaro's mouth and lifted his chin, making him shallow it.

After some time, the markings on Kotaro's body slowly disappear and making him opened his eyes. 'Hmm…,' groaned Kotaro as he regained conscious. 'What happened…?' Everyone had their spirits lifted up and called his name when watching him waking up. 'Hold on…,' said Kotaro as he touched his chest. 'I thought I was dead…'

'The cure worked!' said Sango as she hugs the half-demon making him blushed immediately and Miroku shocked.

'WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!' Kotaro cried as shook his hands. 'What's with the reaction!'

'Oh I'm sorry,' said Sango as she backed off. 'I'm just relived that you're fine.'

'Yeah dog face!' said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms. 'Wouldn't feel right without you here!'

'Stop calling me dog face!' shouted Kotaro as he sent a punch towards Inuyasha and engaged in a fist fight.

'Then stop calling me dog boy!' shouted Inuyasha as he fights him.

'He really is fine now,' said Kagome feeling relieved that he is saved.

'Man… hope I don't get into their fight,' said Shippo as he looks at the fight.

'Looks like Inuyasha has a new friend to compete with,' said Miroku as he looks at the two.

'Things are going to get more difficult now,' said Sango as she thinks of the possible plots that Makintaro and Naraku can come up with.

-At Naraku's castle-

'Damn it!' shouted Makintaro as he slammed him fist against the wall. 'I thought he would die from the poisoning!'

'Oh, did you now?' said Naraku as he looked into Kanna's mirror. 'I think it's time to send in someone to help you.'

'Someone?' asked Makintaro as he looked at Naraku.

'I believe that he would be a big help to you,' said Naraku as he looks at a young boy over his shoulder. 'Kohaku, help Makintaro finish his job.'

'Yes, Master Naraku,' said the boy named Kohaku.

**Taadaa! That's the end of chapter 18 with another scheme from Naraku to kill Inuyasha and gang. What's going to happen to them and with Kohaku involved this time! Find out in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello you all! If you were waiting for chapter 19 then here it is. All words with horrible descriptions… I'm the world's worst writer I tell ya. But still gonna write it since I feel like it! I would like to thank Tensa-Zangetsu102 for reading this story, it gave me hope that someone is actually reading it. Enjoy chapter 19 please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 19: Another you.**

'So that's what happened!' exclaimed Inuyasha crossing his arms. 'Well I don't blame you two,' said Kotaro as he scratched his head, 'Gin and Kin are scary when they're together... They work together very well.' 'Thank goodness you two made it out alive,' said Kagome with a sigh of relieve. 'Yes, perhaps it was the help of the guardian of the mountain,' explained Miroku as he gave a deep thought. 'Yes… maybe…,' said Sango as she looked at Kotaro who's looking very scared. 'I don't know what's lucky!' shouted Kotaro as he scratched his head intensely with both of his hands, 'All three of them are dangerous!' 'And that's why you shouldn't do anything stupid like this again, dog face!' Inuyasha shouted back at Kotaro. 'Don't call me dog face!' Kotaro shouted back and fought with Inuyasha. 'Those two will always be kids…,' said Kagome as she looked at them.

Soon afterwards everyone fell asleep, except for Sango who wanted to talk to Kotaro about something. 'Hey, Kotaro,' said Sango as she gently shook his shoulder, 'Are you asleep yet?' 'Hmm…,' said Kotaro as he opened his eyes and rolled over lying on the ground, 'Yeah… what's wrong?' 'Can I talk to you in private?' asked Sango as she gave a concerned look. 'Oh yeah, sure,' said Kotaro nervously not knowing what's going on.

-Outside the house-

'Kotaro… back in the mountains I saw something…,' Sango began as she gave the half-demon a seriously look. 'Saw what…?' asked Kotaro immediately being curious. 'I saw you kill all the villagers from your past…,' continued Sango as she looked at the now silent Kotaro. 'Really…,' said Kotaro as he looked down giving a pitiful smile, 'Guess I can't hide what's been done… And you were given a choice whether to save me or not due to my past. Why is that you saved me?' 'Because I saw you crying,' answered Sango immediately, 'You wanted to stop… didn't you?'

After being silent Kotaro started to laugh and cry, 'I'm sorry… it's true… I wanted to stop… but anger got the best of me…' After his laughing and crying stopped Kotaro gave a sad looking look, 'To be honest… killing isn't going to bring anyone back… Looks like you're the only person who knows this…' 'Yes… I'm sorry,' said Sango as she felt sorry for him. 'It's not your fault,' said Kotaro as he wiped his tears, 'I kinda feel a lot better now! Talking about this with someone. If you need me, you know where to find me.' Kotaro then walked past Sango giving a smile and climbed onto a tree branch and slept. 'You really are a sweet boy,' murmured Sango as she looked happy.

-In Kotaro's dream-

'So you're alive I see!' said the voice from the mist. 'This again!' Kotaro thought to himself as he got annoyed, 'Seriously! WHO'S THERE? YOU'VE BEEN IN MY HEAD EVERY NOW AND THEN AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN SHIRO!' 'I am, of course, not Shiro, the boy whom you had fused your soul with in order to live, but…,' said the voice with a serious tone, 'You've managed to avoid being devoured by darkness.' 'Yeah, yeah, yeah! Sure, sure, sure!' said Kotaro immediately while trying to locate the voice. 'But from now on you should be more honest to everyone,' said the voice. 'What?' said Kotaro looking confused. 'Trying to hide something that is dangerous can disrupt your trust with everyone.' 'Oh…,' said Kotaro as he understood the voice's advice, 'What a minute! What the heck am I doing taking some voice's advice!' 'Soon you will understand… Kotaro,' said the voice and the mist started to clear up.

-Morning-

'Huh… another freaky dream…,' said Kotaro as he woke up feeling worried with the dreams he had been having ever since he joined Inuyasha and gang on their quest to destroy Naraku, 'Maybe I should talk about this…' 'Good morning Kotaro,' said a familiar female voice. 'Oh, good morning Sango!' said Kotaro as he turned around only to fall off the branch he was sleeping on, 'Ouch…' 'Must you always hurt yourself?' asked Sango as she took a closer look at the fallen half-demon. 'It can't be helped!' answered Kotaro like a kid and got up, 'So what's up?' 'Breakfast was ready so I've come here to call you,' answered Sango. 'Oh…,' said Kotaro while nodding his head, 'And I wanna talk about something with everyone.'

'A dream?' said Inuyasha looking confused. 'Yeah, been having them every now and then,' said Kotaro looking annoyed, 'Are you sure it's not the guardian that helped cure me?' 'I'm pretty sure,' answered Sango as she gave a deep thought. 'Maybe it's a warning from something?' said Kagome as she could only think of that explanation. 'I agree,' said Miroku, 'It's true that if you hide dangerous from us we might have doubts regarding you.' 'That's right!' said Shippo understanding Kotaro's problem, 'We don't want anything bad happening again!' 'Yeah, but just be careful with what the voice has in store for us,' said Inuyasha as he got up, 'Can't entirely a dream, right?' 'Sure dog boy,' said Kotaro as he got up and Inuyasha gave him a fighting look. 'Wanna go at it again?' asked Inuyasha as he was ready for another fight. 'Inuyasha, sit boy,' said Kagome not looking at him as he slammed towards the ground. 'Aw… and I was expecting a warm-up,' said Kotaro with disappointment.

Soon the gang resumed their journey, following any leads to Naraku and finding some shards along the way which ended with nothing in the end. 'Seriously!' shouted Inuyasha as he gets impatient with their progress, 'I thought that we could at least fight a demon or something!' 'Oh yeah,' said Kotaro as he lean against the tree, 'All this walking is making me tired. Gonna sleep.' 'You're seriously going to sleep that quick!' shouted Inuyasha while pointing at Kotaro. 'Today we found nothing,' Kotaro shouted back at Inuyasha, 'Maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow!' 'Just maybe,' said Kagome hoping the argument would stop, 'My feet are starting to hurt.' Inuyasha let out a sigh and said, 'Fine we'll rest for now… But we start off early the next morning!' Kotaro ended up sleeping on the tree branch, ignoring Inuyasha, which led him wanting to start a fist fight.

-Later that night-

A howl of wind blew against the forest and gently against everyone. Kotaro awoken with a familiar scent. 'Hmm…,' said Kotaro as he woke up, 'Again…?' Kotaro got up and started to follow the scent silently. Soon Kotaro reached a clear area with someone waiting for him. 'How many times are you going to come after us?' said Kotaro angrily at the man standing before him, 'And do you think you can defeat me that easily, Makintaro?' 'Huh?' said Makintaro with a smile, 'Did I ever said that I was alone?'

After finishing his sentence a blade came from the bushes leaving a cut across Kotaro's left cheek. 'What the?' said Kotaro as he jumped back, 'So you have someone…' 'Hmph!' said Makintaro giving a bigger smile, 'Come out boy!' A boy came out of the shadows holding a sickle with chains connecting the end of the handle and wearing a similar suit as Sango's. 'A… kid…?' said Kotaro looking shocked to see a boy with Makintaro. 'You know,' said Makintaro putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, 'This boy here… somehow reminds me of you.' 'What?' said Kotaro feeling angry with his last comment. Makintaro started to laugh and miasma started to surround him. 'Are you running away!' shouted Kotaro as he charges towards him but only to be stopped by the boy, 'Damn it kid! Stay out of this!' 'Hahaha… Be sure to finish him, Kohaku,' said Makintaro before he vanished.

-Back at the campfire-

Kagome awakens sensing a jewel shard while Inuyasha was awoken by her. 'What's wrong, Kagome?' asked Inuyasha as he opened his eyes. 'I can sense a jewel shard nearby,' answered Kagome as she focused her thoughts about the jewel shard. 'Really! Hey dog face! Is it your bro…' said Inuyasha as he turned to the tree where Kotaro was sleeping only to find him missing, 'Where the heck did he ran off to?' 'It's not his brother,' said Kagome while giving a concerned look, 'It's Kohaku's shard…' 'No way,' said Inuyasha concerned for Sango.

-Kohaku and Kotaro's fight-

'Kid! Don't make me hurt you!' warned Kotaro as he cracked his fist. Not listening to Kotaro's warning, Kohaku threw his weapon against Kotaro who dodged it and charged towards him. 'That's it kid!' shouted Kotaro as he was about to punch him but saw a vision of his comrades and father being killed, 'What…?' Before Kotaro got hold of himself, Kohaku quickly regained his sickle and slashed against Kotaro's body. 'Damn!' said Kotaro as he jumped back holding his wound, 'That's some cut you've given me there. But that's not gonna stop me!' Once again Kotaro charges towards Kohaku but was interrupted with another vision, this time with Sango getting stabbed with his weapon. 'San...go…?' said Kotaro as he sees the vision, giving Kohaku another chance to slash his right shoulder. Kotaro jumped back and caught his breath. 'Just…,' said Kotaro as he clutches his shoulder, 'Who are you…?'

'Kotaro!' shouted a voice from the forest. 'Sango?' said Kotaro as he turned. 'Kohaku… you've done it again, haven't you?' said Sango as she looked at him. 'You know him?' Kotaro thought to himself as Kohaku's sickle came towards him but managed to block it with his right hand. 'Kotaro!' cried Sango as she saw him taking damage from Kohaku. 'I'm fine! I'm fine!' said Kotaro as he held his hand. 'Seriously… you could've have punched the kid if you didn't stop,' said a voice behind Kohaku. 'So that's where you've been!' shouted Kotaro as he looked behind Kohaku as miasma surrounded him and floating in midair. 'Apparently we can't finish business now,' said Makintaro with Kohaku in front of him, 'But next time we will.' 'Don't you dare ran away from me!' shouted Kotaro as he jumped towards the two ready to punch them. 'Kotaro, no!' shouted Sango but he got slashed by Kohaku's sickle once again and crashed on the ground with the rest of the gang arriving. 'Dang it…,' said Kotaro as he laid on the ground.

-At the campfire-

'You could have told us that your brother was near!' cried Inuyasha as he showed his fist towards Kotaro.

'Well you know how dangerous he is!' Kotaro cried back at Inuyasha as Kagome covers his wounds.

'Can you two please stop fighting?' shouted Kagome angrily as she got irritated.

The two half-demons then became silent. 'There, all done,' said Kagome as she finished covering Kotaro's wounds.

'Hey… can I ask something?' said Kotaro softly looking concern with what's he's about to ask.

'Sure, what is it?' said Kagome wondering what's bothering him.

'Who is this Kohaku kid to Sango?' asked Kotaro straight forwardly.

Everyone became curious with Kotaro's question. 'Why do you ask?' asked Kagome hesitantly. 'You saw her!' said Kotaro as he recalled Sango's reaction towards Kohaku, 'Is there something I should know? Or something I shouldn't?' 'Man, this is a pain!' said Inuyasha as he scratched his head, 'Where should we start…' 'Start with him working with Naraku,' said Kotaro as he gave a serious look.

After explaining the whole incident happened between Sango and Kohaku, Kotaro covers his right eye, 'So that's what the visions are about… his past…' 'You saw his past?' asked Miroku as he was curious how he knew. 'Well sort of…,' said Kotaro as he looked away, 'The horrible part…' 'I see…,' said Miroku as he looked concerned. 'Well, I guess I'll be taking a walk,' said Kotaro as he got up. 'A walk?' shouted Inuyasha as he heard Kotaro, 'You're going to take a walk at a time like this! You're insane!' 'Oh am I?' asked Kotaro as he looked at Inuyasha and he realized what he was actually saying.

-Back at where Kohaku and Kotaro fought-

'Kohaku…,' said Sango sadly as she recalled Kohaku trying to kill Kotaro, 'He's making you do this again, isn't he…?' 'Mew,' Kirara purred as she comforts Sango. Suddenly a noise came from the bushes which made Sango alert with what's making it but only to find the bandaged Kotaro waving, 'Yo, Sango!' 'Kotaro?' said Sango as she saw him. 'Look here,' said Kotaro as he crossed his arms, 'There comes a time when one talk about their problems.' Sango looked upset when she heard him saying that. 'But… if you don't wanna talk about it then fine by me,' continued Kotaro as he raised and lowered his shoulders, 'I'm sorry about what I said earlier.' 'No, it's fine,' said Sango as she looked at him, 'I guess you deserve to know.' 'Yeah…,' said Kotaro softly while looking away, 'I saw him killed your father and comrades…' Sango became speechless and shocked not knowing how he knew. 'And you getting stabbed…,' said Kotaro with a scared look, 'It's not his fault… he was controlled, right? So he wasn't doing it on his own will!' 'But he…,' said Sango but was interrupted by Kotaro. 'Compared to me… I'm far worst than him…' 'Why…?' asked Sango nervously. 'Because I slaughtered people on my own will and even enjoyed it!' shouted Kotaro with an angry face, 'Therefore the one who deserves to live more is HIM! Not ME!' 'Kotaro…,' said Sango as she was about to cry. 'Don't worry,' said Kotaro with a straight face, 'You'll get him back. I'm sure of it. And I'll even help you as much as I can!' 'Thank you, Kotaro,' said Sango as she tried to hold her tears. 'So this is what you mean… Makintaro… You'll get the beating of a lifetime from me for comparing him with me!' Kotaro thought to himself understanding both his brother and Naraku's intention of Kohaku, 'And you'll be sorry when I get to you Naraku!'

**All right! Finally finished with chapter 19 and there will be no stories for the next few weeks or so cause I have an exam coming up. Have to study you know! So please be patient for the next chapter and hope that it'll be great.**


	20. Chapter 20

**What's up everyone! The exam is finally over and I'm writing again! Onward with the story! Please read and review thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 20: The Hunt for Breakfast!**

The next day soon arrived as the sun rose and birds started chirping with a crash coming after it. "Again with the crashes!" said Inuyasha as he was awoken by the crash caused by the newest member to the team, Kotaro. "Who! What! Where!" said Kotaro as he sat up turning his head left and right, "Yo! Morning dog boy!"

"Don't you morning me!" shouted Inuyasha while showing his fist, "And who you calling dog boy again!"

"What! Got a problem with that?" said Kotaro as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh heck yeah," said Inuyasha as the both of them engaged in yet another fist fight which eventually woke the others. "Inuyasha sit boy!" said Kagome as she sent him slamming towards the ground, "If you two were to fight please take it somewhere else next time."

"He started it!" said Kotaro as he quickly pointed at the fallen Inuyasha which let out a growl. "Don't even think about blaming Inuyasha either Kotaro," said Kagome as she pulled Kotaro's ear which made him struggling to get loose, "You shouldn't even be fighting in the condition you're in right now." "Ouch! Ear, ear, ear,' Kotaro repeated while swinging his arms around. "Hah!" said Inuyasha as he raised his head, "Serves you right."

"All righty!" said Kotaro as Kagome released his ear, "Let the breakfast hunt begins!"

"Hunt?" said Shippo as he looked at the dog-wolf faced half demon.

"That's right kid!" said Kotaro as he patted Shippo's head, "Breakfast don't just pop out of nowhere ya know! And that includes lunch and dinner."

"Kagome, do you still have some ninja food with you?" asked Shippo as he leapt onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Ni… ninja food?' said Kotaro confused with Shippo's question, "What's that?"

"Food stored in boxes and such that taste really good," answered Inuyasha as he swept the dirt on his kimono, "Oh yeah and it's from her time."

"Her time…?" said Kotaro even more confused as the conversation gets deeper.

"That's right," said Kagome as she looked at the confused half-demon, "Actually I'm not from this time but from the present."

"Ok!" said Kotaro as he scratched his head violently, "I'm lost! Let's just back to hunting…"

"Keh, whatever," said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms, "The sooner the better."

"It's between you and me, Inuyasha!" said Kotaro as he pointed as him.

"What?" asked Inuyasha being confused.

"And maybe you too Shippo," said Kotaro as he looked at the fox demon.

"What? Me too?" shouted Shippo as he pointed at himself.

"And the rest shall stay behind and start a new fire," said Kotaro as he raised his right arm, "Let the hunt begin!"

"I can't believe we're actually going through this…," said Inuyasha as he face palmed himself.

"Just be patient, Inuyasha," said Miroku as he put his hand on his shoulder, "Maybe it's not that bad."

"Like you're the one to talk," said Inuyasha as he glared at him, "I'm off now."

"Can I not get involved in this hunting thing…," said Shippo as he leapt towards the forest.

"Oh and one more thing," said Kotaro as he remembered something, "Don't try any funny business ya got that, Miroku?"

Feeling slightly frightened, Miroku just smiled and nodded. Knowing that the girls would be slightly safe, Kotaro ran into the thick forest to hunt. "Fish for breakfast would be nice… I think," Kotaro thought to himself and jumped from branch to branch until he reached a river. "I knew I smelt river somewhere!" Kotaro thought to himself again and began to catch some fishes.

After catching some fishes Kotaro decided to go back when he saw a young girl roaming around the area. Curious, Kotaro went to take a closer look her. The girl was young, about seven years old or so, with long black hair where the edges points outwards and a small pony tail, wearing a checkered orange and white kimono. "Hmm… what's a young girl doing here?" Kotaro thought to himself as he approaches the girl. The girl looked at him and he stopped and took a step back. "Oh no! She's gonna scream!" Kotaro told himself as he braced for it but instead she came towards him and asked, "Hey mister, is there a river nearby?"

"What? You're not scared of me?" asked Kotaro shockingly.

"Nope," answered the girl as she put both of her hands behind her back.

"But… I've got a dog face!" explained Kotaro while circling his face.

"I think it's kind of cute!" answered the girl as she smiled.

"You do know that I'm a demon right…?" Kotaro remarked as he looked at the cheerful girl.

"I know," she answered quickly while moving up and down.

"You… hungry?" asked Kotaro hesitantly.

"Actually I am," answered the girl.

"Here," said Kotaro as he handed her a fish. "Really! Are you sure mister?" she asked while holding the fish. "Sure you need it more than me," said Kotaro as he patted her head, "would you like me to bring you back to your parents?" "Actually… my parents died…," said the girl as she looked down. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Kotaro sympathically as he lowered his head too. "It's fine, there's someone who saved me," said the girl trying to cheer Kotaro up, "he's a really nice person." "Really?" asked Kotaro raising his ears, "Then can I escort you to him then?" "Sure!" answered the girl immediately, "I'm sure he'll like it." "I'm Kotaro," Kotaro introduced himself, "And you are?" "Rin," answered the girl as she started skipping to her campsite. "Guess everyone'll have to wait before I get back," Kotaro thought to himself while following Rin.

-Back at Inuyasha and gangs campsite-

"Ah dang it!" shouted Inuyasha as he scratched his head, "This is all I could find ok! So don't complain!"

"Seriously…," said Shippo as he stared at Inuyasha's catch which consist of a rabbit, "I'm young and I've got a better catch than you."

"Try saying that in my face again, Shippo!" said Inuyasha as he drilled Shippo's temples.

"Aaaaaaah! Kagome! Make him stop!" cried Shippo as he shook his body to break free.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" shouted Kagome and Inuyasha slammed onto the ground, "At least you tried though Inuyasha."

"At least someone appreciates me," mumbled Inuyasha as he got up.

"So where is Kotaro?" asked Miroku wondering where the half-demon was.

"Don't know," answered Inuyasha as he swept the dirt off his robe, "Haven't seen him since earlier. And for someone whose always go hunting is taking too long to get back." Everyone was getting worried until they thought of the possibility of an ambush. "Ok let's go search for him!" Inuyasha burst out but was interrupted as a purple smoke came crashing down in front of the group, "So this IS an ambush!" One of the shadow started chuckling and the smoke finally faded away, revealing Kotaro's brother. "So he has finally left everyone to be slaughtered by me?" asked Makintaro sarcastically, "How nice of him."

"Like he's going to do that!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew out his sword as well as the others standing by for an attack, "I hope that you won't regret getting killed by me!" Makintaro chuckled once again, "Like you would kill a human…"

-Somewhere in the forest-

"Uh… how much more longer is your campsite anyways?" asked Kotaro following close behind Rin. "Not far," answered Rin as she turned backed and front. Their walk was soon interrupted as Kotaro heard some noise coming down from the trees which were blades coming towards Rin. "Look out!" shouted Kotaro as he carried Rin away from the blades, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine," answered Rin looking surprised. Kotaro sniffed the air and recognized it, "This smell!" "So you're with Sesshomaru, are you now boy?" asked a familiar female voice from behind the trees. "Kagura!" shouted Kotaro as he looked at the figure behind the trees, "What do you want with this kid! And who's this Sesshomaru person?"

"Oh so you're not involved with him then…," said the demon woman holding a fan in her hand, "Then hand over the girl if you want to live." "Like hell I would!" cried Kotaro holding Rin tightly, "And didn't I say that the next time we meet we're enemies?" "I didn't think that I would have to fight you, boy!" said Kagura as she swung her fan, sending blades of wind towards him. Dodging the blades Kotaro landed on another tree branch. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Kotaro giving an angry smiley face, "I thought that you were a lot stronger!"

"Don't interfere boy!" shouted Kagura as she swung her fan once again, "I wouldn't waste my time fighting me if I were you." "What?" said Kotaro feeling confused. "I was to capture the girl but someone else is coming after you and your friends." "Dang it!" Kotaro thought to himself angrily, "Makintaro!"

"It would be wise if you give me the girl so you can go after your brothers," Kagura suggested as she covered her mouth with her fan. "Like I said earlier…," murmured Kotaro putting Rin behind his back, "Like hell I would! Hold on tight, Rin! This is going to be a rough ride." Kotaro dashed across the woods with Kagura chasing him from behind. Knowing what his brothers are capable of doing, Kotaro doubled his speed which made Kagura lost him. "Where did he…," Kagura mumbled losing sight of him.

Reaching the exit of the forest, Kotaro came clashing his right claw towards the brothers. "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" cried Kotaro as he slammed his claw towards the ground. "My, my, come to join the party?" asked Makintaro sarcastically. "Shut up!" yelled Kotaro pulling out his claw and cracking them, "What happened here dog boy?" "It's an ambush that's what!" answered Inuyasha in an angry tone, "And where the hell did you disappear to?"

"No time to chat!" responded Kotaro, "It's time for a counterattack! You up for it?" "Always ready," answered Inuyasha as he stepped forward. Realizing carrying someone and fight is not good move, Kotaro put Rin down and said, "Rin, you go over there and hide ok? They'll protect you." Rin nodded and skipped towards Kagome and the others. "Isn't that kid…," Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at Rin. "Hey Inuyasha," murmured Kotaro while observing the three, "You'll focus on Makintaro while I'll keep Gin and Kin busy, got that?" "Yeah sure," Inuyasha answered back and readied Tetsusaiga.

"Whatever it is that you're planning, Kotaro," Makintaro thought to himself, "It'll never work…" "Onward!" shouted Kotaro as the two hanyous charge towards the three. Gin and Kin made their move by trying to attack them but Kotaro has a surprise for them. "Fish attack!" cried Kotaro as he threw at both them a fish in the face. "Seriously…," Inuyasha said twitching his right eye. "Hey don't get distracted! Get him dude!" Kotaro yelled as he charges towards Gin and Kin. "Right! Here I come you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha as he charges towards the leader. "So you have decided to fight me, half-demon," said Makintaro with an eerie smile, "I wonder what will happen if you happened to kill me."

"I don't have to hold back for the likes of you!" shouted Inuyasha as he swung Tetsusaiga at Makintaro, "Take this!" In a swift second, Makintaro blocked Inuyasha's attack with his sword and pushes him backwards. "Inuyasha's been pushed backwards!" cried Shippo as he points at him. "This has happened before…," said Sango as she remembered the last encounter with Makintaro. "Hey Inuyasha! You doing fine over there?" shouted Kotaro as he held the blades of the twins' weapons, 'I can't hold them forever you know! Guys! Some help would be nice you know!"

"Hold on, Kotaro!" said Kagome as she shot an arrow at Kotaro's direction. Dispersing the three, blades of wind came towards Kotaro but managed to dodge it. "You're still after her!" cried Kotaro as he looked at the demon on a feather. "Kagura!" cried Inuyasha as he stared at the demon woman. "Why is she here?" Miroku wondered, preparing to join the fight.

"I thought you were told to get a girl…," said Makintaro looking at his brother's group, "What happened?" "Oh nothing really," answered Kagura while looking at the human, "Just happen to stumble upon your brother here while looking for the girl." "And yet you couldn't get rid of him…," Makintaro mumbled to himself while giving an irritated face towards Kotaro, "I'll show you how to get rid of pests."

Makintaro made his sword glow black once again. "You kidding me!" shouted Kotaro with an upset tone, "Inuyasha! Get the hell away from him!" "What?" Inuyasha cried as he turned back to look at him. "Goodbye, pests!" said Makintaro and he swung his sword emitting a dark ray ball towards Inuyasha. "What the…?" mumbled Inuyasha as he stood there. "Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome helplessly as she saw the ray approaching him.

A blinding flash was formed when the ray hit its target, giving Kagura an opportunity to capture Rin but was stopped by an attack towards her. "Tsk!" Kagura said as she avoided the attack. Soon afterwards the flash disappeared and the target was revealed, a more severely injured Kotaro standing and panting for air. "Tch…," Makintaro let out feeling annoyed, "Didn't you stop this attack before… Kotaro." While panting for air Kotaro said, "I… don't have to… waste my… energy… on you…!"

"Why… Kotaro…?" Sango thought to herself and remembering the last encounter where he managed to erase his brother's attack, "Why didn't you stop him like last time…" "Hey Kotaro! Don't tell me you're giving up already!" shouted Inuyasha as he looked at the more injured hanyou. "Taking… deep breathes… that's all…," answered Kotaro weakly. "Too bad this is your last!" said Makintaro as he suddenly appeared in front of Kotaro and clutched onto his neck. "Kotaro!" everyone cried out. "Why you!" cried Inuyasha as he charges towards Makintaro but was stopped by Gin and Kin, "Stay out of my way!" "We don't have a choice anymore!" Miroku thought to himself and entered the battlefield. "Miroku!" Sango cried out, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Miroku! What are you…!" said Inuyasha holding off Gin and Kin. "So the monk has finally stepped in…," said Makintaro staring at the monk, unwrapping the beads around his right hand. "You're not…" Inuyasha muttered as he looked at the monk unwrapping the beads. "Wind Tunnel!" cried Miroku as he held his right arm. "So this is the curse Naraku cast upon the monk…," Makintaro muttered to himself, "If you want him back that much. Then take him!" Makintaro threw Kotaro directly towards Miroku, quickly Miroku wrapped the beads around his right hand to prevent sucking Kotaro in.

"Are you ok, Kotaro?" asked Miroku as he held his shoulder. "Yeah… kah… kah…!" answered Kotaro while coughing. "Miroku! That was a stupid thing to do!" yelled Inuyasha as he got in front of the two. "Sorry about that," apologized Miroku as he got up. The rest soon gathered around Kotaro concerned with his condition. "This is sickening…," Makintaro mumbled to himself, "Get the girl NOW Kagura! I wanna erase this moment now…" "Uh… right," answered Kagura as appeared behind the group, snatching Rin from them. "Kotaro! Help me!" cried Rin as she struggled. "Rin…!" cried Kotaro while holding his hand for her. "Finally!" cried Makintaro angrily, "I can finally get rid of this moment! See you in the afterlife… Kotaro!"

Time paused for a while for the hanyou, feeling helpless, he began cursing at himself for not being able to protect his friends. "Why… WHY!" Kotaro yelled in his mind, "Everyone's gonna die now… Why am I this weak…?" "Are you scared, boy…," said a voice inside his head once again. "This voice again!" said Kotaro with a relieved expression, "Please… lend me your power once again… I can't let him kill my friends…" "Very well… you know what to do next… Kotaro!" said the voice with a serious tone.

Back to reality, Kotaro got up and unsheathed his sword. "Kotaro, what are you…?" asked Sango as she looked at the half-demon. "Don't worry…," answered Kotaro softly, "I got this…" Stepping in front of Inuyasha and Miroku, Kotaro readied himself for his brother's attack. "This is the end!" cried Makintaro as he emits another huge dark ray towards the group. "Never…!" said Kotaro as he swung Shiro's sword, releasing the same spiral shockwave from before. "Shit! Not this again!" shouted Makintaro as the shockwave hit the three brothers causing them to scream in pain and was soon stopped with they all having cuts and scratches over their body. "What the heck was that?" Kagura thought to herself looking at the result of the attack but was interrupted when Kotaro snatches Rin from her.

"It would be wise… if you all get out of here now…," Kotaro suggested using a seriously tone. "You're lucky this time!" cried Makintaro as he pointed at him, "But next time won't be the same!" With that the three disappeared with miasma surrounding them while Kagura flew away. "Thank goodness… everyone's…fine…," Kotaro spoke softly before collapsing on the ground, sending everyone to get closer to him.

**That's the end of chapter 20 with Kotaro collapsing and Rin with the gang, what will happen next? We'll find out next time in chapter 21. See you then!**


	21. Chapter 21

**What's up readers! Time for chapter 21 to take off! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 21: A Short Reunion and A Day Off!**

"Seriously," said Kagome as she put Kotaro against the tree, "One injury after another." Kotaro twitched his face and regained consciousness. "Yo everyone!" responded Kotaro as he raised his hand. "He looks fine to me…," muttered Inuyasha as he stared at the hanyou. Kotaro grinned while scratching the back of his head, "So much for breakfast eh?" "And what the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" exclaimed Inuyasha while pointing at Rin. "What do you mean?" Kotaro shouted back, "How can you expect me to leave her all alone in the forest! Plus, Kagura was after her!" "Oh, you don't know the half of it!" answered Inuyasha twitching his eye. "Ok, that's enough! Break it up, you two," said Sango as she tries to stop the argument, "Arguing isn't going to help right now. We'll explain everything later but right now we have to bring Rin back to Sesshomaru."

"I have no idea who this Sesshomaru person is…," remarked Kotaro, "But he's probably looking for you now, Rin." "Yes," answered Rin as Kotaro patted her head. "I'll be back," said Kotaro as he got up. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Inuyasha in his angry tone, "Do you even know who Sesshomaru is?" "Nope," answered Kotaro instantly as he started to walk but paused for a while as he saw a man walking out of the woods. "Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin as she ran towards him. "Wha… what?" muttered Kotaro as Rin ran towards Sesshomaru, "That's… Sesshomaru… but… he's a demon…"

"Where have you been, Rin?" asked the silver haired demon with purple stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon located on top of his forehead. "Looking for breakfast," answered Rin still holding the fish Kotaro gave her, "Then Kotaro saved me from danger." "Kotaro…," said Sesshomaru calmly as he looked at the severely injured hanyou, "Hmph. Another half-demon." "Hey, hey, hey," said Kotaro feeling slightly irritated by his comment, "It would be nice if you don't call me that, even though most people would call me a demon." "Hey! How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" said a squeaky voice from behind, "Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to take care of this half-demon." "Again with the half-demon!" shouted Kotaro feeling more agitated. "What do you want Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha he drew out Tetsusaiga, "If it's the sword then forget about it!"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru let out as he turned and started to walk away, "We're leaving." "What?" shouted the green imp demon wearing a dark red robe holding a two headed staff, "Lor… Lord Sesshomaru, you can't possibly!" "I said we're leaving," said Sesshomaru with a warning tone, "Kotaro was it? We'll meet again."

After Sesshomaru and his group left, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and said, "What was that about?" "Ok! I'm lost and confused!" shouted Kotaro putting both his hands up, "I need an explanation before my head blows!" After explaining the relationship between Sesshomaru and Naraku as well as Inuyasha, Kotaro finally got it and said, "Oh! So he's your brother!" "HALF brother!" shouted Inuyasha feeling agitated by Kotaro's comment, "And it's not nice since he's constantly trying to get rid of me to get Tetsusaiga." "Oh come on!" replied Kotaro, "At least he's not trying to kill you and your friends as well as killing innocent people for pleasure." "Aside from that, how's your wounds?" asked Miroku concerned about the hanyou's injuries. "Vast recovery!" replied Kotaro immediately as he stretched himself. "Don't lie," said Kagome as she pulled his ear, "You've been taking too much damage recently and don't even think about another excuse." "Ear, ear, ear!" Kotaro whimpered as he reached for his ear. "I think it would be best if we wait for Kotaro to recover," suggested Sango as she looks at him. "What?" exclaimed Kotaro as Kagome released his ear, "Don't underestimate me! I can fight, even in this condition!" "And if you keep doing so, you'll soon get killed!" Sango shouted back at him which silenced him. "Fine!" said Kotaro surrendering, "You win, I lose! But I am NOT going back my grandpa's village!" "Too bad, Kotaro," remarked Inuyasha, 'That's the closest village we know other than Kaede's village." Kotaro could feel a stone crushing him as he heard Inuyasha's comment. "Oh no… I'll get more injured there instead…," Kotaro thought to himself feeling dead.

-At Kotaro's grandfather's village-

"Welcome back, Kotaro and friends!" said Tetsu as he saw the gang entered the gate, "That's some bruises you got there."

"Please… you know what happened so let's skip to 'make yourselves a home', alright?" asked Kotaro ironically as he face palmed himself. Tetsu just chuckled and let the gang to rest in the mansion. As they entered the sewing room, Kotaro's aunts and female cousins poached onto him and giving him a hug which almost suffocated him. While his uncles were laughing and bringing up the old days when Kotaro got injured that badly. Inuyasha found it amusing which started a fist fight between the two dog hanyous ending with a sit command from Kagome to prevent Kotaro's injury from worsening.

-In the guest room-

"Why don't we take the day off?" suggested Kagome as she raised her hand.

"The day off?" said Kotaro as he laid down, "How come?"

"Something tells me that if we leave you here, you'll eventually come after us," replied Kagome as she crossed her arms. Kotaro became silent hearing her comment and said, "All right, day off, woo!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this!" said Inuyasha as he laid down, "I'm taking a nap!"

"Yeah, you do that while I go outside," said Kotaro as he walked out of the room.

"I think someone should keep an eye on him," suggested Kagome feeling worried about the recovering hanyou. Without a moment to lose, Kirara just ran after him which led Sango to be the one to keep an eye on him. "I'll do it," Sango volunteered as she went after Kirara.

"Well that settles it then," said Miroku as he got up, "I think I'll be getting some fresh air."

"Guess that leaves you and me, Shippo," said Kagome as she looked at the fox demon.

"I think I wanna train," said Shippo, "I've been thinking about what Kotaro said."

"Want me to help?" asked Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Sure! Thanks Kagome!" said Shippo as the two of them exited the room leaving a snoring Inuyasha.

-Outside of the village-

"Kirara, where are you going?" asked Sango as she followed her feline companion. Eventually they arrive near a river with a tree close to it. As she got closer she could see the hanyou throwing pebbles into the river. "Kotaro?"

"Huh?" Kotaro let out as he turned, "Oh Sango! It's just you. How'd you find me here?"

"Kirara showed me the way," answered Sango as Kirara leapt onto Kotaro's head.

"Yeah, I figured," said Kotaro as he held Kirara and scratched her head, "So this is my favorite play place. Used to play near the tree here and throwing pebbles. Want a round of skipping stones?"

"Skipping stones…?" asked Sango feeling confused.

"Yeah! You just throw a pebble or stone across the river then it'll skip and eventually sinks," explained Kotaro as he demonstrated it to Sango, "See that! Takes practice as well, but I think you can get it right at the first try."

"How would you know?" asked Sango out of curiosity.

"Don't know," answered Kotaro immediately raising his shoulders, "Have a feeling."

As Kotaro put on his huge grin Sango took the pebble in his hand and tossed it across the river which skipped a few times before it sank down. Kotaro whistled as he looked at how far Sango's pebble skipped and said, "Told ya! You know… it's been a long time since someone played this with me…"

"Huh?" said Sango confused with his latter comment.

"It's been years since I played with my other friends…," answered Kotaro as he gazed at the river, "Been three years since I played with Izumi…" After mentioning Izumi's name Kotaro went silent for a while as Sango saw the sad look on his face which rapidly changed to a 'I'm fine' face. "Don't worry about it!" Kotaro responded whilst grinning, "Knowing her, she'd be cheering me up right now… So I won't be sad!"

Putting on a faint smile Sango got closer to Kotaro and patted his head. Kotaro twitched his ears as he blushed. "Not to mention getting patted in the head…," Kotaro thought to himself but this was interrupted as he sensed something in the air. "What's wrong, Kotaro?" asked Sango as Kotaro stood up. Kotaro moved his ears up and down as well as sniffing the air and answered, "Evil is drawing near…" Kirara too sensed the sudden evil aura as her fur stood up. "Yeah… I know…," Kotaro answered Kirara as he looked even more intense, "Sango! Let's get back to the village!"

"What?" Sango said even more confused with the situation.

"It's much safer back there," answered Kotaro as he gave Sango a gentle look. Sango nodded and rode the transformed Kirara back to the village with Kotaro catching up from behind.

-At the village-

Soon Kotaro and Sango arrived at the village with Tetsu waiting outside. "Now where did you two disappear to?" asked Tetsu with a joking tone. "Somewhere with a tree and river," answered Kotaro with a serious tone, "You should be able to sense it too, right?" Tetsu raised his right eyebrow as he smiled. "Yup," answered Tetsu as he held onto his walking staff, "But don't even think about getting involved with it."

"Why not?" Kotaro demanded an answer from his grandfather but got a glare instead.

"You know the rule," Tetsu stated as he pointed to the back, "Get inside and don't come out."

Feeling frustrated Kotaro led Sango into the village which had a barrier put up around it. "Sango!" shouted Kagome as she waved at the two, "Where were you two?" "Oh um… somewhere," answered Sango as she looked at the frustrated half-demon. "I can't believe I'm not involved in this fight!" shouted Kotaro as he crossed his arms feeling pissed. Inuyasha was feeling the same way as he got sat earlier. "Tell me about it!" he cried feeling more pissed, "What does your grandfather mean by 'guests are not allowed to fight in the village'!" "That's a rule!" Kotaro shouted back at him, "I could be involved in this but due some injuries I can't! Eh… Where's Miroku?"

Looking around Kotaro finally found him being dragged by Tojo, "Yo uncle!" "Yo!" responded Tojo as he waved whilst dragging the monk, "Found him near some of the village girls." "Feh," Inuyasha snorted as he knew what Miroku would so all the time they come across a village, "Should have known." Kagome and Shippo were shaking their heads while Sango endured smacking him. With the clueless Kotaro turning his head, trying to examine the situation but failed to do so.

"Guess that's everyone," said Tojo as he dropped Miroku, "Don't worry about any demons coming this way! We'll take care of this!"

"How can you guys take care a hoard of demons?" Inuyasha shouted pointing at the outside.

"Calm down boy!" Tojo assured as he patted Inuyasha's shoulder which slammed him towards the ground.

"Oh…," Kotaro let out as he looked at Inuyasha, "That's gotta hurt."

Inuyasha slowly raised his head and muttered, "Wha… what the hell just happened…?"

"You didn't tell them?" Tojo asked surprisingly while drinking the bottle of Sake he brought, "HAH! We happen to have a retired priest who has taken a liking to martial arts… therefore we are physically capable of killing demons… somehow…"

Everyone looked surprised with what Tojo said but Kotaro wasn't that surprised since him, too, was trained under his grandfather. "Please… don't be surprise," said Kotaro as he put his arms behind his head, "You'll get used to it. In fact, don't be surprised by what's about to happen now!"

Soon the evil which Kotaro and Kirara sensed earlier has arrived in front of the village. With Tetsu standing outside of the barrier protected village, he could see a particular demon stepping forward. "Human fool," said the grey gargoyle like demon as it looked down at Tetsu, "If you value your life, move!"

"I'm sorry," Tetsu said while turning back looking at Inuyasha and the others as he dug his ear, "Did I hear something…?" Listening to his comment, the demon crushed Tetsu. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were shocked upon seeing the old headman being crushed immediately but Kotaro smirked, "Seriously… I told you guys not to be surprised!"

The demon removed its claw from the ground only to find the old man standing on it. "Wow, that's some punch you got there!" said Tetsu as he examined the spot where he stood, "I could've been killed!" "What!" said the demon as it sent its other claw towards Tetsu but missed. "Missed again huh?" said Tetsu as he stood on top of the demon's head, "Better luck next time!"

Taunted by the old man, the demon began swinging around in hopes of hitting him but crashed the barrier which burned part of its claw, sending it screaming. "Bah! OLD MAN!" shouted Kotaro, "Stop fooling around and finish him already!" "Calm down, Kotaro!" Tetsu shouted back, "Don't you think you find this demon familiar?"

Kotaro felt confused hearing his statement but Inuyasha finally got what he meant. "Old man!" shouted Inuyasha as he tried to enter the battle, "That demon's Naraku's reincarnation!" Before stepping outside the village, Inuyasha got a shock from the barrier sending him out cold. "Yeah…," Kotaro muttered, scratching his head, "That's what happens when we try to get out without permission…"

"But this is Naraku's reincarnation we're talking about!" said Kagome to Tojo who was still drinking his Sake, "Tetsu can't possibly defeat it plus the other demons behind him." Swallowing a mouthful of Sake Tojo answered, "You know… for a priestess's reincarnation… you're overreacting…" "What…?" Kagome muttered. "He IS a retired priest remember?" said Tojo in a reminding tone.

"So what is Naraku up to?" asked Tetsu as he stood at the entrance of the village. Not answering his question the demon sends its claw towards Tetsu but was stop by him using a hand. "Oh please!" said Tetsu as he emits a force which pushed the demon backwards, "I don't intend of using all my strength in defeating you. Heck! I don't even intend of using my spiritual powers against you! Now tell what me what Naraku's up to as well as the three humans with him!"

'Fool! You'll know nothing!" roared the demon as it charges towards Tetsu along with the hoard of demons. "Hmm!" Tetsu smirked as he turned back, "Take a good look at what I'm about to do, Kotaro. It'll be useful to you."

Time began to slow as Tetsu concentrates energy into his right palm. Ready with his position, the demon soon reached Tetsu only to be annihilated by his strike followed by a thunder roar. As the lightning passes through the gargoyle demon, it continued until all the other demons are annihilated as well leaving nothing left.

The sky cleared up as the demons were eradicated as well as the barrier being removed. "Phew!" Tetsu whistled wiping off the sweat on his forehead, "Some demons…" Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were even more surprised to see the old man defeat a hoard of demon with a palm while Kotaro was waking Inuyasha up. "I guess my job is done here," said Tojo as he drank and walked away. "Now…," Tetsu started looking at the others, "Let's get to business."

-At Tetsu's room-

"What?" Inuyasha yelled looking at the headman, "You single-handedly defeated Naraku's demons! How is that even possible?"

"Like I said, dog boy…," explained Kotaro as he squeezed his forehead, "Old man's a retired priest… now he's a martial arts teacher of some sort…"

"That's mere impossible!" Inuyasha proclaimed, "I didn't even sense a spiritual energy from him! Not only back then but now too!"

"I tend to hide my spiritual energy from everyone else, if that answers your question," answered Tetsu as he scratched his chin, "Now back to business!"

With that Inuyasha sat down as the group hears what Tetsu have to say. "From I saw from that demon…," Tetsu started as he closed his eyes, "Naraku created him so that he can destroy you all along with any other thing in its way and get the jewel shards."

"Keh!" smirked Inuyasha as he looked more pissed, "Typical Naraku!"

"So far that's all I could see from the demon," answered Tetsu with disappointment, "I'm sorry I can't give you any other information."

"That's fine, Tetsu," said Kagome with a grateful face, "Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me," said Tetsu shaking his hand, "But you should help Kotaro here."

"What?" Kotaro exclaimed as he stood up, "What do you mean by that?"

"He may act like a kid at some times," continued Tetsu, "But he's pretty reliable."

"Oh so I'M the idiot huh?" Kotaro shouted as he pointed at himself, "I thought we'd agreed not to leak sensitive information to others!"

"They ARE your friends, right?" asked Tetsu as he looked at Inuyasha and the others, "So they SHOULD know you more better."

"Not by EMBARRASSING me!" shouted Kotaro as he scratched his head violently putting smiles on everyone's faces. "All right then," Tetsu said as he stood up, "I believe you will be staying the night here?" "That would be nice, thank you," thanked Miroku as he bowed in front of Tetsu who did the same. "Oh I almost forgot!" Tetsu remembered and turned towards Inuyasha and Kotaro, "Would you two see me at the dojo?" "Uh… sure… I guess," said Inuyasha hesitantly while Kotaro answered, "OH!"

-At the dojo-

"So what is it that you wanted to see us two?" asked Kotaro as he stared at the headman stretching.

"You saw what I did earlier, right, Kotaro?" Tetsu answered looking at him seriously, "So I'm just thinking that I should teach it to you two."

"What is he talking about?" asked Inuyasha as he looked Kotaro.

"Oh yeah!" Kotaro spoke suddenly, "You were out cold back then so you didn't see what happened! But the problem is that we don't have spiritual powers! How on earth are we supposed to learn Lightning Paw?"

"Psst," Tetsu blew as he heard Kotaro's statement, "You don't need spiritual energy to master this move. You just need to concentrate your thoughts until it becomes energy. Demon energy is similar to spiritual energy, therefore you two should be able to master it."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Inuyasha interrupted shaking his head, "I'm confused! What Lightning Paw? And demon energy similar to spiritual energy?"

"It's easier to show than to explain so watch properly," said Tetsu as he did the same pose from before and slammed his palm against a boulder placed in the middle of the dojo, breaking it into pieces followed by a thunder roar once the impact was formed. "Wow…," mumbled Inuyasha as he saw nothing but dust of the boulder, "How'd you do that!"

"Just like I said before," Tetsu answered Inuyasha, "Concentrate your thoughts."

"This is great!" Inuyasha proclaimed, "Now you don't have to risk your life in order to use that move Shiro's sword did!"

"Oh really?" Tetsu asked with a curious expression.

"What risking my life!" shouted Kotaro at Inuyasha, "It just so happens that the sword's full power awakens at that moment!"

"No way man!" Inuyasha shouted back, "We should get Shiro's sword checked out next time. But right now, you've got a move to master!"

"Like hell that's possible!" shouted Kotaro with an angry face, "It takes about one whole year to master this move! The shortest is one month! Now how am I supposed to master this move while travelling with you guys?"

"You're joking, right?" Inuyasha asked with a sense of humor but Kotaro and Tetsu didn't laugh.

"It's true," answered Tetsu seriously, "The longest was one year… while the shortest is one month… That's why you should start now instead of talking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" cried Kotaro as he tries to concentrates his thoughts onto his palm, "I'm trying damn it!"

"What about you, Inuyasha?" asked Tetsu as he looked at the half-demon, "Aren't you going to master it as well?"

"Somehow…" Inuyasha muttered, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't…"

"At least you've got guts to admit defeat," said Tetsu with a smile as he patted his shoulder, "Take care of him."

Inuyasha nodded to Tetsu as he left the dojo leaving Inuyasha and Kotaro behind. After staring at Kotaro, now clutching his wrist and concentrating his thoughts, Inuyasha left him alone for him to master the Lightning Paw.

**Done with chapter 21! With Kotaro trying to master a one-year long move. How will this affect the gang's search for the sacred jewel shards and a way to defeat Naraku and Makintaro? Find out next in chapter 22! See you soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**What's up you guys? Been waiting for chapter 22 then no need to fear as it is here! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 22: Train Like Hell Or Continue Our Search?**

Evening had come as the household prepares to have dinner. As usual dinner was as rowdy as ever in Kotaro's grandparent's house but not that much since Kotaro was absent. "Where is Kotaro?" asked Sango as she looked at his seat. "I think he's still training," said Inuyasha as he gobbled down a fish. "Training?" asked Kagome as she looked at the hungry half-demon. "Yeah," answered Inuyasha as he drank the soup, "His grandfather told him to learn a move called the 'Lightning Paw' or whatever." "Is that thing what his grandfather did earlier in the fight?" asked Shippo as he faced Inuyasha. "Think so," said Inuyasha as he finished his meal, "That was great!"

"Kotaro's training and you're done with dinner," said Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha lying on the floor, "Can't you at least call for him?"

"He can eat when he wants to!" Inuyasha replied rudely while turning the other way.

"He's seriously trying to master that move!" Tojo cried as he approached the group, "One thing you should know about him is that once he starts he won't stop until he's done. In other words, he won't sleep or eat at least for a few days or so before he completely collapses."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" asked Sango as she felt concerned.

"Nah! Don't worry about it!" Tojo reassured before taking a mouthful of Sake, "He's gotten used to it so a day's sleep will get him back."

"My goodness," said Chikane as she approaches Tojo and squeezes his ear, "Can you stop drinking like that and use a cup instead! And shouldn't you be calling him for dinner?"

"Ouch!" Tojo cried as Chikane squeezes it even tighter, "Hey you know how he is! Even if I DID call for him, he'll just swallow everything and continue training."

"Even so," said Chikane as she move closer to his face, "You can't just leave our nephew like that. Go and get him."

"Dang… it hurts…," said Tojo as he rubbed his ear, "But don't say I didn't try! Inuyasha, was it? Help me out with this."

"Why me?" Inuyasha cried as he got up.

"Because you're done eating. Now come on!" answered Tojo as he dragged Inuyasha's robe collar, "Oh and you too Kota!"

"Oh!" answered Kota as he followed his father.

-At the dojo-

"Lightning Paw!" cried Kotaro as he slammed his palm against the boulder, "Damn! Nothing! Ok once again!" Kotaro concentrates his thoughts and slammed his palm against the boulder only to crush it instead of destroying it with lightning. "Seriously!" Kotaro shouted as he fell on the floor, "Can't stop… practice… need… to master… this move…"

"Yo Kotaro!" shouted a familiar voice. Kotaro rose up and found Inuyasha, Tojo and Kota standing at the door. "I see you're training hard," said Tojo as he looked at the sweating half-demon. "What happened here?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the remains of crushed boulders. "Training! TRAINING!" answered Kotaro as he looked at the boulder, "Why are you guys here? I'm training!"

"You do know that it's evening and everyone's having dinner," answered Inuyasha as he put his hands behind his head.

"I know! I know!" cried Kotaro as he slammed his palm against the boulder again, "Damn it! Stop distracting me!"

"What?" Inuyasha blurted out looking angrily at the half-demon, "How am I distracting you?"

"Just by talking you're already distracting me!" Kotaro shouted back at Inuyasha as the two of them exchange glares.

"This is going nowhere…," said Tojo as he turned to Kota, "Kota, why don't you show Kotaro what you can do?"

"Sure pops," answered Kota as he approached Kotaro, "Yo Kotaro! Mind if I borrow you for a second?"

"What is it?" asked Kotaro feeling annoyed. Kota raised his right hand and clutched it, showing his pointing finger. "Lightning Poke!" cried Kota as he shocked Kotaro who smacked his head. "What the hell was that for!" shouted Kotaro at his cousin.

"That was to show you how patient he is than you," answered Tojo as he gave him a serious look, "I know you're desperately trying to master this technique quickly but rushing ain't getting you nowhere."

"How would you know!" shouted Kotaro as he turned back at the boulder.

"It took me one year to master it and one month for your father!" Tojo shouted angrily at him. Kotaro paused and lowered his head. "One year cause I was desperate as well… While a month cause your father was patient. Kota just started learning it a month ago and he's making good progress. Why can't you be that patient?"

"Because I don't have any techniques I can use against Makintaro!" Kotaro shouted back furiously, "I'm going out! Don't bother calling me for dinner! Ain't in the mood!"

"Some temper he's got there," Inuyasha muttered as he watched the half-demon marched outside.

"This is nothing," said Tojo as he watched him marched out, "He just need time to cool down. Now you saw me tried so you break it to my wife, will ya? Thanks!"

"What? What am I supposed to say?" Inuyasha asked with a confused tone.

-At the dining hall-

"He's in a tantrum?" asked Kagome as she looked at the confused dog demon.

"Looks like it…"answered Inuyasha as he scratched his head, "Tojo said that we shouldn't disturb him…I can't believe we're wasting our time here! I say we continue our search for the jewel shards while leaving Kotaro here to master this technique of his!"

"How can you just say that, Inuyasha!" said Shippo as he stepped in front of him, "We're just going to leave him here?"

"Of course!" answered Inuyasha at the little fox demon, "It's not like he can magically master it in less than a month so might as well leave him as he is. Besides, he's not going to listen to anyone at this moment."

"Well I go against it!" said Shippo as he raised his hand, "No way am I leaving him here!"

"I agree," said Sango as she raised her hand, "Leaving him here alone will give Naraku and Makintaro a better chance to ambush him and us."

"Same here, Inuyasha," Kagome supported as she raised her hand as well, "Makintaro is a disadvantage to us and Kotaro's the only person who's capable to fight him."

"Hey! I know how to fight ya know!" argued Inuyasha as he tried to convince her otherwise.

"Apparently Inuyasha, you can't get close to Makintaro with Kotaro helping you," answered Miroku as he raised his hand, "It WAS Kotaro's plan that managed to help you get close to him."

"… Ah, I give up!" Inuyasha cried as he lowered his hand, "But I ain't telling this to him!"

"Seems like you five really are fond of Kotaro," said Tetsu as he appeared out of nowhere. "Old man!" cried Inuyasha as he got stunned, "Wait… what do you mean five?"

"Oh you too, don't want to leave him here alone," answered Tetsu while a smile on his face.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Inuyasha denied as he looked away crossing his arms.  
"Anyways, your beds are ready so rest well," announced Tetsu as he showed them the way. Everyone followed Tetsu while Sango paused to search for her feline companion, "Kirara? Where have you disappeared to?"

-At the mountain behind the village-

Huffing and puffing, the half-demon decided to lay down for a while to catch his breath. Looking at the night sky Kotaro wondered how long it will take for him to master the one year long technique as he can't stop his friends' search for the jewel shards. "Hah… hah… hah… Damn it…," Kotaro cursed at himself, "How long can this take?" Upon hearing a rustling noise from the bushes, Kotaro forced himself to get up and prepare to engage with any demons lurking around in the dark.

Kotaro finally relaxed a bit as he saw Kirara leaping out from the bushes. "Oh, it's just you," said Kotaro as he crouched down letting Kirara to leap into his arms, "Must you always come after me?"

"Well of course!" said Kirara as she looked at him, "You know, everyone's pretty worried about you."

"How come?" asked Kotaro as he held Kirara with both hands and stretched his arms, "What happened?"

"Inuyasha decided to continue our search for the jewel shards next thing in the morning," answered Kirara as she looked into Kotaro's golden left eye and Shiro's right eye.

"Really?" Kotaro asked surprisingly, "Well I guess I can't stop them from doing what they want. I've already delayed their search."

"But the others went against it," replied Kirara as she wagged her tails, "In the end he also went against his own idea."

"For real!" Kotaro cried surprisingly, widening his huge eyes, "They shouldn't do that! This is a one year long technique! They should go on without me!"

"Is that so?" came a female voice from behind the woods. Kotaro turned his gaze upon the shadowy figure approaching him which turns out to be Sango. "Sango! What are you doing here? Hold on… how did you know that I was here?" Kotaro blurted out with questions mixed with confusion.

"Hold on, Kotaro," said Sango as she laughed, "I can't answer all those questions at once."

"Ok then," said Kotaro after the confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kirara," answered Sango as she opened her arms allowing Kirara to leap into her.

"Ok… how did you know that I was here?" Kotaro asked his other question.

"Your grandfather told me," said Sango as she pet Kirara, "Now it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Alright… what's your question?" Kotaro wondered looking at her.

"Is it true you can hear animals talk?" asked Sango as she looked at the half-demon.

"Huh? Where did you get that question from? Don't tell me the old man's been leaking sensitive information about me!" Kotaro started mumbling as he looked at the demon slayer, "Well… surprisingly yeah! Don't think that I'm crazy cause I'm not! I really can hear animals talk. Kirara there is an example."

"Fine then, now my second question," said Sango as she looked at Kotaro, "Are you sure about letting us go?"

"Uh… what do you mean…?" said Kotaro as his tone changed.

"Don't play dumb, Kotaro," Sango responded with a fierce tone, "Are you sure about letting us leave you behind?" Kotaro looked away trying to avoid eye contact with the slayer knowing that he's against himself. "Kotaro look at me," Sango demanded as she stepped closer to his face. Kotaro was forced to look at her in the eyes. From what he saw in her eyes are the concerns for him. While for Sango, she could see the pain and sorrow filling in his eyes. "Fine then… you win," Kotaro answered as he raised his head preventing himself from crying, "I told myself that if I can master this technique then I would be able to protect everyone. But I was wrong… it's a one year long technique and it can't just magically work! So I've come to a conclusion that you guys should continue your search for the jewel shards while I stay behind until I master it…"

"But…," said Sango as she tightens her grip on Kirara.

"But if I let you guys go then Makintaro might come and attack you guys," Kotaro answered with a sobbing tone, "I lost my mother and father as well as Izumi because I was weak… that's why I have to get stronger to prevent it from happening again! If I lost you guys… then I couldn't bear to live any longer!" Kotaro couldn't hold the tears anymore as they rolled down his cheeks. Sango could felt the burden Kotaro's holding as she approached him giving him a hug. "Don't cry," assured Sango as tears began to gather in her eyes, "I know that feeling… but right now… we've got each other… that's what's important now, right?"

Kotaro regained himself as he wiped the tears off his eyes saying, "Yeah… you're right… Thank you…" Kotaro returned the hug and remembered the last time someone actually done this to him. "Oh…," said Kirara as she got squeezed at the middle, "Feels nice doesn't it, Kotaro?"

Kotaro immediately break the hug upon hearing Kirara's comment. "Wha… what?" Kotaro blurted out while blushing rapidly, "Hey! Not that I'm enjoying it or something! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Um… I guess we should be heading back now…," said Sango softly turning away blushing.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" said Kotaro doing the agreeing action as the two of them headed back to the village.

-Kotaro's dream-

"Another dream…," Kotaro mumbled to himself as he braced for the voice.

"I see that you are expecting me," said the voice out of nowhere.

"If you're giving me the test thing then I'm ready," Kotaro responded as he looked at the mist.

"Oh but it has already started," the voice answered with an obvious tone.

"What? Since when?" Kotaro asked surprisingly.

"Since the time when I said 'you will be given a test'," answered the voice, "And so far we have decided to pass you."

"We? Who do you mean 'we'?" Kotaro asked again filled with more curiosity.

"You will know soon enough," replied the voice as the mist began to fade away indicating Kotaro to wake up soon, "But you're only halfway done with the test. Good luck, Kotaro."

-Back to reality-

Feeling dazed upon opening his eyes, Kotaro finally rose from bed rubbing his eye. "Is it morning already…?" Kotaro thought to himself as he got up, "Where are the others?" Kotaro reached for the door while yawning. Upon opening it, a demon snake happens to bite hold of his left shoulder. Kotaro grunted as it coiled Kotaro with its body. "Kotaro!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran towards the sleeping quarters. "What the hell man!" Kotaro growled as he struggled to get lose, "Is this some sort of morning greetings?"

"Kotaro!" everyone else shouted as they arrived at the sleeping quarters. "Yo…!" Kotaro said calmly still struggling to break free, "Can someone just kill this thing already…?" "That's easier said than done Kotaro…!" Inuyasha thought to himself as he tries to find a spot to avoid hitting Kotaro in the progress.

"Hehehe…," chuckled the other snake's head as it slithered its tongue out, "I have an excellent hostage here… now give me the jewel shards or you'll never see this kid again."

"Hey don't even think about it punk!" yelled Kotaro as he pulled out his right arm and tries to pull himself out only to cause the constriction to tighten. "Don't move too much Kotaro!" shouted Sango as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the snake's head which multiplied, "What?"

"Hehehe…," chuckled the snake again, "Its futile human fools! No matter how many times you kill me I'll multiply!"

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he glared at the snake.

"I can't use the wind tunnel here…," Miroku mentioned as he look at the situation.

"I can shoot the snake but…," murmured Kagome as she looked at the snakes near Kotaro.

"We're in a complete disadvantage!" Shippo cried as he grips Kagome's shoulder tighter.

The snakes continued chuckling making Kotaro lose his temper. "Don't screw with me you stupid snake!" Kotaro shouted as he slammed his right palm against the snake's head followed by a thunder roar. Roaring in pain the snake released its grip on Kotaro, sending him crashing onto the grass. "Now's my chance! Kotaro! Hold onto something!" shouted Miroku as he removed the beads wrapped around his right hand, "Wind Tunnel!" As he shouted its name his right hand began sucking in the snake who was roaring in fear and went into the hole. Once inside he quickly wrap the beads around his hand and took quick deep breaths.

"Kotaro!" everyone cried as they got closer to him. "You know…," Kotaro mumbled holding his left shoulder, "You could have killed it immediately." Everyone was glad that Kotaro is still alive but worried with his new injuries.

-The mansion's recovery room-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kotaro cried in pain as Chikane hugs him tightly. "Oh my poor nephew!" cried Chikane sadly, "Look at the pain you have to go through!"

"I AM in pain!" shouted Kotaro as he raised his hand, signaling help from Inuyasha and gang.

"This is all your fault, dear!" shouted Chikane at Tojo who was still drinking Sake, "If you didn't set up the barrier quickly then none of this would have happened!"

"Well I'M sorry for doing it slowly, dear!" Tojo yelled back at Chikane, "If I did it too quick then there'll be loose ends!"

"I'm gonna get crushed soon…," Kotaro mumbled as he lowered his hand as he gave up.

"Ok, ok!" announced Tetsu as he entered the room, "Stop arguing you two! It's not your fault! The demon happened to sneak in the village undetected so no one is to be blamed!"

"Here Kotaro," said an elderly woman, "Drink this, it'll help with the snake's poison."

"Thanks gramma Juni!" said Kotaro as he took the medicine and drank it only to gag at the first sip, "Bitter! Kah… bitter…!"

"Of course it is," said Juni as she patted his head, "The best medicine always taste bitter so bear with it."

"Another reason why I don't like to come back…," Kotaro whispered to the others as he shudders.

"Anyways!" Tetsu shouted, "What's more important is that Kotaro has mastered the Lightning Paw!"

"I what?" Kotaro asked confusedly.

"You mastered that technique your old man showed you yesterday!" answered Inuyasha as he got up, "And you said it took the longest a year to master it!"

"That's because it's true!" Kotaro shouted back at Inuyasha while unconsciously take a gulp of the bitter medicine, "BITTER!"

"But somehow you managed to pull it off in a day," Sango praised Kotaro.

"Today we celebrate!" announced Tetsu while posing, "For setting a new record of mastering Lightning Paw in a day!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango could hear the other family members outside cheering and screaming for the celebration. "Cheers to Kotaro!" announced Tojo as he raised his bottle of Sake and drank it. Kotaro raised his medicine and drank it only to gag once more.

The celebration in the mansion is even noisier than the usual dinner time as Kotaro struggles to avoid any more injuries. With the male adults constantly slapping his back add more pressure to his broken ribs while the kids poached onto him, crushing him. To Inuyasha and the rest, they look at it as family love but to Kotaro, it looks like harassment.

In the end the gang spent a few days in Tetsu's village for Kotaro's ribs to recover before they finally continued their journey. "So we'll be going now," said Kotaro as he looked at Tetsu. "I know," Tetsu answered smiling, "Please do visit us more often, you and your friends."

"They will, I won't," Kotaro replied while pointing at the others.

"Come on Kotaro!" shouted Kagome as she waved at him, "We're leaving!"

"Hey! Don't leave me! Wait up!" Kotaro shouted back as he rushed towards the others.

**Finally! Finished with chapter 22 and yes, Kotaro can understand what Kirara is actually saying. Example to Inuyasha's ears she says 'mew' but to Kotaro's ears she says 'Hello'. For your information, Kotaro has his eye on the left while Shiro's eye is on the right. This shows that Shiro is still alive in Kotaro's body. Guess I'll see you in the next chapter. See you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello readers! How you been? I'm great though my storyline is all jumbled up. Never mind that! Let's get on with chapter 23! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 23: Another Dog Demon in the Present!**

"Keh! What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked left and right near the Bone Eater's well.

"She did say that she'll be back today," Shippo reminded Inuyasha though he too was concerned.

"Well she's taking too long!" Inuyasha shouted back as he stood at the edge of the well, "I'm going after her!" After finishing his sentence Inuyasha leapt into the well as a pink light flashed when he jumped into it. "Always as impatient as ever…," said Shippo as he looked down the well.

-At Kaede's village-

"HA!" Kotaro yawned as he awoken from his nap, "How long has it been since I slept?"

"I see that ye are awake," said Kaede as she entered her hut.

"Hi Kaede," Kotaro greeted her as he rubbed his eye, "Have the others returned yet?"

"No apparently not," answered Kaede as she sat near the stove.

"This is a bore!" cried Kotaro as he stretched himself and exited the hut, "I'm going out!"

Once outside the hut, Kotaro leapt onto a nearby tree and sniffed the air as he closed his eyes. "Sniff… sniff…," Kotaro sniffed as he crouched on the tree branch, "Today is a fine day… Time to train!"

Kotaro jumped down from the tree and went towards the well area. On the way there he met Shippo who was on his way back to the village. "Yo! Shippo!" Kotaro cried as he waved at him. Shippo responded as he waved back, "Hey Kotaro! You're awake already! Have Miroku and Sango returned yet?"

"No apparently not," said Kotaro as he frowned, "And is Kagome back yet?"

"Not yet," answered Shippo, "But Inuyasha is going to get her though… But I doubt that'll turn well."

"I still don't get the whole Kagome's time thing but what the heck?" Kotaro let out as he raised and lowered his shoulders, "Are you free? Wanna train with me?"

"Really!" Shippo responded with excitement.

"Sure and training starts now," Kotaro responded as he walked into the woods as Shippo followed him. Soon Kotaro reached the nearby river with stones everywhere. "Ah this is perfect!" cried Kotaro as he looked at the scenery, "Here!" Kotaro took a boulder from the other side of the bank and placed it down. "Wha… what is this…?" Shippo asked nervously as he looked at the boulder crashing down.

"This is your weight to train with," answered Kotaro with a smile while Shippo's mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" Shippo shouted as he jumped back, "That thing's gonna crush me instead!"

"I know, I know," responded Kotaro as he nodded, "But don't worry you'll get used to it. Now you stay here for a bit. I need to get some rope to tie it with you. Be back quick." Kotaro then left the fox demon with the boulder as he ran towards the village. On his way there, Kotaro sensed something strange as he picked up a scent. "Sniff… sniff…," Kotaro sniffed the air, "What's this smell…?" As Kotaro continued sniffing the scent he soon arrived at the Bone Eater's well where he saw a figure on the other side of the woods. "Hey! Hey you there! Stop!" Kotaro shouted at the figure as it ran away. Curious about the figure Kotaro went after it. As he jumped over the well he could feel a sudden force pulling him into the well. "What… the heck!" Kotaro screamed as he got pulled down into the well.

-Future Japan-

"Hah…," Kagome sighed heavily as she slowly walked home, "I can't believe I didn't get the answers right. And I studied hard for it!"

"Oh come on Kagome," said one of the three schoolgirls walking with Kagome, "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Yeah, you just got better from a body illness," said another girl.

"You might even get a horrible headache if you push yourself too hard," said the third girl.

"Yeah… thanks Eri, Yuka, Ayumi," said Kagome as she tries to smile at them. Just then a distant voice came, "Hey Kagome!" As she turned around she could see a highschool boy riding his bike towards her.

"I see that you're fine today!" said the boy as he looked at her.

"Yes thank you Hojo," said Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Here this is for you," said Hojo as he took out a pack of medicine from his bag, "It'll help with your body illness."

"Uh… thank you," Kagome thanked Hojo as he handed her the medicine. "What kind of excuse have you come up this time grandpa…?" Kagome thought to herself as she showed a fainted smile. Soon she arrived at the Higurashi Shrine where her house is. "So I'll be seeing you guys soon," cried Kagome as she was halfway up the stairs. "Sure!" Eri shouted back as the three of them waved at her.

"I'm home," said Kagome as she entered her house. "There you are, Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he rushes in front of her, "Where the hell took you so long!"

"What? I was at school and I was on my way back!" shouted Kagome at the half-demon.

"Never mind that! We've got a bigger problem to take care of!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"What problem?" asked Kagome when his grandfather came rushing towards her.

"Kagome!" cried the old man he came in front of her, "You won't believe what I saw earlier."

"What is it grandpa?" Kagome wondered curiously.

"It's another demon!" answered the old man as he put on a serious look, "And he could be terrorizing the city like the other demon!"

"But the thing is…," Inuyasha interrupted, "It's Kotaro."

"Are you serious?" Kagome exclaimed as she looked Inuyasha surprisingly.

"Yeah, the description matches him," explained Inuyasha as he looked agitated.

"We'd better go find him quickly before something serious happens!" cried Kagome as she exited her house, "Come on Inuyasha!" Inuyasha followed her as they quickly ran down the stairs. With Inuyasha tracking Kotaro's scent, they were able to come across some citizens witnessing a dog beast jumping here and there. With that they arrived at the park.

"Sniff… sniff… sniff…," Inuyasha sniffed the air, "He was here."

"Great now where did he disappear to now?" said Kagome as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Maybe he's tracking you!" Inuyasha blurted out as he slammed his fist into his palm, "Think about it. This IS your time so he WILL find you."

"I think you're right Inuyasha," Kagome complimented Inuyasha as she pointed at him, "For once you're actually thinking."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" shouted Inuyasha but was stopped as Kagome encouraged him to continue tracking down Kotaro. Soon evening fell as they reached a dead end. "Damn it!" cursed Inuyasha as he held his fist, "Why did that guy have to come here? And how DID he even get here in the first place?"

"It's no use complaining now," said Kagome as she calmed the half-demon down, "Let's get back. It's getting dark."

"Fine then," replied Inuyasha as they walked back to the shrine. As they walked up the stairs they heard a distant voice calling to them. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" cried the voice as it got closer to them. As they turned around, they could see a dog face demon wearing a blue robe jumping towards them. "Kotaro!" cried Inuyasha and Kagome as Kotaro landed in front of them. "Don't go in there!" cried Kotaro as he pointed at the shrine with a stressed look, "There's a crazy old man who almost killed me there!"

"Oh… I think I know where he's getting at," said Inuyasha as he stared at the stressed half-demon.

-In Kagome's house-

"So that's what happened!" exclaimed Kagome as she heard the story from Kotaro and her grandfather.

"Yeah, but he should have listened to my reasons before threatening me!" Kotaro added as he points at the shrine taker.

"Excuse me!" Kagome's grandfather yelled, "As a priest I should take every precautions about demons!"

"Ok now you two," assured Kagome as she pat their shoulder simultaneously, "Let's not get into another argument here."

"Hah!" Inuyasha smirked turning away, "Like that's possible!"

"You wanna go again dog boy?" asked Kotaro with an angry tone whilst giving him a 'can you take the challenge' look.

"Oh I'd be more than happy to dog face!" answered Inuyasha as he slammed his forehead against Kotaro's.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" said Kagome as he slammed onto the ground while she pulled Kotaro's ear, "How many times do I have to say this? No more arguments!"

"Ah… ah… ah… ear, ear!" whimpered Kotaro as he tries to reach it. "Hey sis, how come Kotaro can't sit like Inuyasha?" asked a young boy popping out of the couch. "That's because he doesn't have the Beads of Subjugation," answered Kagome as she released Kotaro's ear leading him to pat it lightly.

"But anyways," interrupted Kotaro as he walked in front of Kagome, "I'll be able to get back to the Feudal Era if I jump into the well, right?"

"Well that's how it works for me and Inuyasha so it should work for you as well," answered Kagome both with confidence and uncertainty.

"Works for me!" cried Kotaro posing by lifting his arm, "Let's get back!"

"Well why don't you stay here for tonight before returning back there?" asked a female form the kitchen, "Dinner is ready." As the door slide open, a woman with short black hair wearing a blouse and skirt with an apron on came out.

"Mom!" cried Kagome as she saw her coming out of the kitchen, "Well, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Perfect timing!" said Inuyasha as he smiled, "I was getting hungry!"

"Inuyasha, you know that I'm asking Kotaro," answered Kagome at Inuyasha as he looked away.

"Uh…," Kotaro was hesitating thinking whether he should stay for dinner or go hunt in the modern time.

"Come on Kotaro!" Inuyasha shouted as he put his hands at his hips, "Just have dinner here!"

"Fine then," said Kotaro as he thanked the Higurashis for the dinner.

As dinner started, both Inuyasha and Kotaro started gobbling down the food that Kagome's mom prepared sending grandpa, Sota and Kagome staring silently at the hanyous whilst Kagome's mom enjoyed watching them eating her cooking. "Another round please!" said Inuyasha and Kotaro as they held their bowl up. "My, my," said Kagome's mom as she took their bowl and refilled them with rice, "I should've prepared bigger portions."

"Man, this is GOOD!" said Kotaro with his mouth full while stuffing himself with rice.

"Tell me about it," replied Inuyasha as he gobbled down the bowl of rice with the Higurashis watching the two consuming their dinner.

After dinner Kagome went to her room to study for an upcoming test while Inuyasha was in the floor laying down facing at her direction. "So when are we going to leave?" asked Inuyasha as he tried to rush her. "We'll go back after my test which is tomorrow!" answered Kagome angrily from the stress she's getting from studying, "Can you quit bugging me? And where's Kotaro?"

Inuyasha raised and lowered his shoulders indicating that he doesn't know where he is. "Great! Now Kotaro's wandering outside again!" Kagome shouted as she rubbed her temples. "Don't worry he's just outside the house," replied Inuyasha hoping that would at least calm her down, "Fine then, I'll go check on him while you study, kay?" After that Inuyasha jumped out the window heading towards the roof.

"There you are!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he saw the dog-wolf demon laying down on the back putting his arms behind his head serving them as a cushion, "Man, you almost scared the hell out of us!"

"Sorry dude," answered Kotaro as he stared at the night sky, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Don't worry, they're fine!" said Inuyasha as he reassures Kotaro, "Miroku's visiting his temple while Sango's back at the village and Shippo's fine in the village."

"Shippo… SHIPPO!" Kotaro shouted as he heard his name and remembered that he had left him near the river with a boulder for training, "Shit! I've completely forgotten about him! Damn it! He's waiting for me by the river! I've got to go back!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Inuyasha muttered as he stopped Kotaro from getting down, "Calm down, Kotaro! I'm sure he's back at Kaede's village sleeping already."

"I hope you're right…," Kotaro murmured as he looked down putting on a sad face, "It'll be my fault if anything happened to him."

"Don't worry!" Inuyasha cried as he landed a soft punch on Kotaro's head, "He'll be fine!"

Feeling at ease Kotaro smiled Inuyasha, thanking him for comforting him. After a while Kotaro suddenly put on a serious-looking face as he turned to his right and sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he saw the sudden change in Kotaro. "This smell…," mumbled Kotaro as he sniffed the air and decided to follow it. "Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha shouted at the dog-wolf demon as he ran with his arms and legs like a dog. "Damn it!" Inuyasha swore as he jumped down and into Kagome's room via her window, "Kagome! Something's up with Kotaro!" "What?" exclaimed Kagome as she looked at the half-demon crouching on the ledge of the window while holding the sides.

"He just became drawn to something and took off!" explained Inuyasha as he carried Kagome via piggy back ride while jumping from building to building following Kotaro's scent. "Whatever it is, it must have been something demonic," said Kagome as she thought of that theory.

Soon the two of them arrived at a lake near the park. They saw Kotaro sniffing the grassy ground and circling around that area. "Hey dog boy! What're you getting at?" asked Inuyasha as he approached Kotaro. Kotaro stopped sniffing and widened his eyes as he warned Inuyasha not to get closer. Confused by his warning Inuyasha continued approaching until Kotaro pounced on Inuyasha.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted at Kotaro as they crashed on the other side. "That is!" Kotaro responded as he pointed at the spot he was circling around. The ground suddenly shook violently as a light shot out of the ground. A loud roar was heard as a six feet tall demon emerges from the ground. With its yellow glowing eyes looking at Inuyasha, Kagome and Kotaro it spoke, "Ah! What a nice welcoming meal! It's been 500 years since I've eaten!"

"Hey we aren't anybody's meal!" shouted Inuyasha at the demon as he drew out Tetsusaiga and casted wind scar on the demon but was deflected by a barrier, "A BARRIER!"

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the demon as it emerges from the dark revealing a bear demon in armor with big paws and claws, "Foolish half-demon! Do you think you can defeat me THAT easily?"

"Kagome! Why is there another freaking demon here?" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome demanding an answer. "How would I KNOW?" Kagome shouted back at Inuyasha, "Maybe it was sealed back in the Feudal Era!"

"Enough talk! Time to become my meal!" shouted the demon as he sends his paw towards Inuyasha who jumped out of the way. "Damn it! How about this!" cried Inuyasha as he charges towards the demon, "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" Inuyasha's attack failed as he got pushed by the barrier surrounding the demon.

"Hahahahaha!" the demon laughed once again, "No matter what attacks you pull, you'll never get me! Now become my meal!" The demon launches its paw towards Kagome but was blocked by Kotaro. "What the!" the demon muttered as Kotaro hold onto his paw. "No matter what attacks you, you'll never get me, right?" said Kotaro as he looked up, "Sorry, but I think there's something wrong with your statement there." Kotaro then flipped the demon over and turned to Inuyasha, "Seriously? I thought Wind Scar could've killed him!" "Oh just finish him already!" Inuyasha shouted at the dog-wolf demon as he held his fist. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Kotaro as he turned towards the demon, "Sorry dude, you're just trouble to everyone." Finishing his sentence Kotaro leapt into the air and used Lightning Paw on the demon. "Impossible! No one can penetrate my barrier!" were the demon's final words as it disintegrates.

"Impossible… he can penetrate through the barrier…," Inuyasha thought to himself as he saw the half-demon spinning his hand. "So there aren't any more demons lurking here?" asked Kotaro as he grabbed hold of his shoulder. Kagome shook her head indicating that there aren't. "Hah…," Kotaro yawned as he rubbed his eye, "Man I'm beat just by fighting a demon… wonder how'll I do back in our time…"

"You'll do fine, dog face!" said Inuyasha as he patted Kotaro's back. "You saved me again, Kotaro," said Kagome as she looked at him, "Thank you." Kotaro let out a small smile whilst scratching his head feeling embarrassed. "It's been so long… since someone praised me…," Kotaro thought to himself as they walked back to Kagome's house.

**Finally! I'm done with chapter 23. Hit a snag and don't know how to continue it but hey, it's done. I want to put a little action in the chapters that's why it took me some time to finish this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this and see you in the next one!**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's a school holiday and I'm back writing! It's been a long time since I've updated since I hit a snag in the previous chapter. But nevertheless, here is chapter 24. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 24: Voodoo village?**

As the sun rose, birds were chirping in the nearby forest. In the middle of the clear area lies a well where a dog face person leapt out. "I'm BACK!" shouted the demon as he quickly ran towards the forest, "Don't worry Shippo! I'm coming for ya, buddy!"

Soon afterwards a yellow bag popped out of the well and landed on the grassy ground as two figures came out. "Seriously!" said a teenage boy with doggy ears and silver hair in red robe and pants as he landed, "Why is he that worried about Shippo?"

"That's because he CARES," answered a girl in high school uniform as she came out of the well, "Maybe you should care for everyone a little bit, Inuyasha."

"Keh, why should I do that, Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome while crossing his arms.

"It wouldn't hurt you if you'd just be a little sensitive!" Kagome shouted back at Inuyasha who turned away not caring at all. "Whatever!" Inuyasha replied as he carried Kagome's bag, "Let's just get back to Kaede's village. Maybe Kotaro might find Shippo there."

After the short argument, the two headed towards the village where in the priestess' hut found Kotaro hugging a kid. "OH I'M SO SORRY SHIPPO!" cried Kotaro as he hugged and shook side by side the kid, "It's not like I wanted to abandon you there by the river! I just got sent to Kagome's time or something like that but still…!"

"Kagome! You're back!" said Shippo as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut, "Please save me!"

"Alright Kotaro, you heard him," said Kagome as she looked at him. Kotaro whimpered before releasing Shippo from his grasp. "But seriously Shippo," Kotaro spoke while scratching his head, "I'm really sorry about yesterday!" Shippo shook his head telling him its fine. "So all we have to do now is to wait for Miroku and Sango to return, right?" asked Kotaro as he crossed his arms. "Yeah," Inuyasha replied while added, "The sooner, the better!"

"Hmm…," Kotaro growled while giving something a deep thought. "We're back," said a female voice from the door. "Sango!" cried Kotaro as he jumped and landed in front of her, "Welcome back… why the angry face?"

Sango controlled her temper then spoke, "It's nothing, really…" Kotaro still not satisfied with her answer saw Miroku came out from the back with a hand imprint on his left cheek. "Welcome back Miroku!" said Kotaro as he raised his arm, "And what happened to you?!"

"Oh it's nothing, really," answered Miroku as he chuckled. Inuyasha smirked as he knew the answer to this problem. "If you really wanna know then here's the thing," Inuyasha replied to Kotaro, "It's probably that Miroku tried to touch Sango." Kotaro gave Inuyasha a surprised face while pointing at Miroku. "Hey now don't misunderstand," said Miroku trying to deny it, "I've been through a lot since I've acquired the Wind Tunnel and that is why I need to find a woman to bear my child."

"And by touching them, well you've got another thing coming you perverted monk!" said Sango as she held her fist. Kotaro just looked at Miroku, nodded and said, "Well, maybe you should stop doing that, Miroku." After a short silence, Miroku finally spoke, "Well then, I'll bet you'll find this interesting."

"And what's that?" asked Inuyasha with narrowed eyes on Miroku.

"While on our way back here, we've come across rumors of a village with strange events going on there," said Miroku with a tone that's both creepy and serious.

"So… I'm guessing that we're going there, right?" asked Kotaro out of the blues.

"Darn right you are!" shouted Inuyasha as he glared at Kotaro, "And we're going NOW!"

"Really…, Miroku and Sango just got back and not to mention WE just got back," Kotaro tried to protest.

"Hey don't forget that you're the reason why we're slowing down!" Inuyasha yelled at Kotaro.

"Oh, what the hell!" cried Kotaro angrily, "What are we playing here?! Pin the blame on the dog-faced half-demon?!"

"Well it's true!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kotaro once again.

"Fine! You win! Let's go!" Kotaro shouted as he raised both of his hands, "Any more arguments and we'll never make progress…" With that Kotaro exited the hut with both of his hands inside his pants. "Inuyasha… you don't have to be like that towards him…," Kagome explained to Inuyasha while he turned his head and answered, "Well, if no one does then he'll never get serious!"

"Now that you say that," said Sango as she thought of something, "Doesn't he not know where the village is?" Soon afterwards, Kotaro came back into the hut with a smiling and embarrassed face. "So… where is this village again?" asked Kotaro as he scratched his head while laughing.

Soon they were on their way to the so-called 'strange village' with Kotaro pissed off about the argument earlier. "Inuyasha…," whispered Kagome to Inuyasha as she was indicating him to apologize to Kotaro. Inuyasha looked at her and turned away. Shippo leapt onto Kotaro's shoulder and asked, "So where did you disappear to yesterday?"

Kotaro popped open his mouth as he heard his question and answered, "Kagome's time…"

Shippo's eyes were wide opened as he heard his answer and shouted, "YOU WERE AT KAGOME'S TIME?!"

With this, both Miroku and Sango too had their eyes wide open as they heard Shippo shouted. "Is that true, Kagome?" asked Sango as she turned to her. Kagome nodded while putting on an exhausted face. "How did he managed to get there?" Miroku asked as he is curious of how the well works. Kagome shook his head and said, "Who knows. Even he doesn't know."

"Well, it's not like I WANT to go back…," replied Kotaro as his body moved left and right while walking. Shortly afterwards, they finally found the village and just before entering it Kagome called for Kotaro. "Kotaro, can you wait a moment?" said Kagome as she searched her bag for something. "What is it, Kagome?" asked Kotaro as he approached her.

Kagome stood up immediately after she found a cloth from her bag. Kotaro's face immediately shifted to being surprise. "Wha… what's… with the cloth…?" asked Kotaro hesitantly as he slowly stepped backwards. "Well…," said Kagome as she started to explain, "It would cause a riot if the villagers saw you. You know… your face…" Kotaro's face drooped as he heard her comment but he understood her as having a dog-wolfish face would scare anyone. "So I've decided to cover your face with this," said Kagome as she ended her explanation.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" said Kotaro fidgety as he shook his hands and head, "Bad enough I get dressed up back home but here! Not a chance and besides, wearing that thing would make me more suspicious and more likely to cause a scene."

-Inside the village-

"I can't believe I'm doing this…," said Kotaro as he narrowed his eye through the cloth wrapped around his face.

"Keh, you look ridiculous!" commented Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"No one asked for your opinion!" shouted Kotaro as he showed his claws towards him. "You two should keep quiet if you don't want any attention!" said Kagome as she reminds Kotaro of the whole purpose of wearing the cloth.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Inuyasha angrily at Miroku who showed an unsure look. "Well it should be," replied Miroku as he looked around. "Can I take this off, Kagome?" whined Kotaro as he looked at Kagome. Kagome shook her head which lead Kotaro to sigh loudly. "Can we leave?" asked Kotaro as he turned towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot him a look that says no.

"Come on suspicious activity… appear already…," Kotaro thought to himself angrily in hopes that will allow him to take the cloth off. Kotaro's wish came true when the villagers started to flee and scream from the area ahead. "A demon!" exclaimed Miroku as he sensed the demonic aura in front. Without a second to lose, Kotaro took off the cloth and ran towards the direction of the demon. "Hold on a sec!" shouted Inuyasha as he held out his hand, "Damn! That kid's quick."

Soon the gang pursued Kotaro who eventually was cracking his fists while examining the demon. "So are you the one that's causing trouble around here?" said Kotaro as he stared at the wooden-like demon with its head tilting on one side along with the body bending in the same direction. The demon swung its long hands at Kotaro who dodged it swiftly. Kotaro smirked while doing so and landed with Inuyasha and the rest arriving. "Kotaro! What are you doing!" yelled Inuyasha as he stepped in front with the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands, "Stop messing around and get the thing already!"

"That quick! At least see what it can do first!" Kotaro yelled back at Inuyasha while pointing at the demon slamming its hands the two of them. "Could you two stop fighting and kill it already!" shouted Kagome feeling frustrated with the argument. "Tsk!" both Inuyasha and Kotaro let out while leaping in the air and landing their attack on the demon. "Wind Scar! Lightning Paw!" said Inuyasha and Kotaro respectively which disintegrated the demon.

"Why that was easy!" commented Inuyasha while sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"So does that mean we're done?" asked Kotaro looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah! And I was excepting a jewel shard too!" said Inuyasha as he held his forehead.

"Now what?" asked Kotaro raising and lowering his hands and elbows at Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango.

Soon a man dress in a white robe with a yellow vest covering and brown pants came out of nowhere. "Thank you young travelers!" said the man who startled Kotaro as he stood behind him, "The demon was causing a huge mayhem in the village for some time now. And for defeating it why don't you all stay here in the village?"

"Thank you for the offer sir but its best if we take our leave now," said Miroku while bowing down to the man.

"Well said Miroku," Inuyasha thought to himself while nodding his head.

"Why that's a shame," said the man as he looked disappointed, "And the village girls would be pleased to meet the hero who saved the village too. Aw well."

At this point Miroku immediately changed his mind and said, "Why if you insist of thanking us then it would be fine."

Inuyasha immediately crashed down while he heard him said that while a fiery aura was emitting around Sango which made Kotaro examine the situation. But little did they know that they were being watched.

-Inside the man's mansion's dining hall-

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the man as he gestured himself, "I am Kakuro, the village head. Please make yourselves a home."

"Hey Kakuro sir, aren't you freaked out or concerned by this?" asked Kotaro as he circled his hand around his face. Kakuro laughed and patted Kotaro's head. "Don't worry," said Kakuro as he petted Kotaro's head, "Things change and people should adapt to these changes. Well then, enjoy yourselves."

"Indeed…," said Inuyasha softly as he stared at Miroku holding the hands of the servant, probably wanting her to bear his child, where Sango slapped across his face before exiting the room, leaving Kagome and Shippo shaking their heads. Kotaro looked more puzzled than before wanting to know what really is going on.

-Somewhere inside the mansion-

Kakuro enters the room with a few candles being lit. Near the paper window sat a young girl, about the age of twelve, wearing a pink kimono as she hugged tightly her ragged doll. "Well Hanako," said Kakuro coldly as he stepped in front of her, "Have another person I want you to make for me."

The girl sat there shaking, fearing Kakuro and spoke, "I… I don't want to do this anymore…"

Kakuro's face turned black as he grinned while clutching Hanako's hair and pulling her head near his face. "What did you say?" whispered Kakuro at Hanako's ear, "Or is it that you've forgotten that I have your brother's life in my hands not to mention the whole village." Kakuro then let out go of her hair and stood up saying, "Why you should be thankful to me. Considering that I've found a long lost friend of yours."

Hanako's eyes opened wide as she heard him said that. Both joy and fear ran through her mind as she thought about Kakuro's request. "Kotaro…," Hanako thought to herself as she held her doll more tightly.

-Outside at the corridor-

"That stupid monk always flirting with other women," said Sango as she stormed across the corridor until she stopped hearing someone calling for her, "Kotaro…?"

"Hey Sango!" said Kotaro as he panted, "I thought I'd eventually find you." Kotaro was partly bending downwards catching his breath. Standing up he spoke, "Miroku wants to apologize for what he's done just now! Whatever it is…"

"Apologize? For what!" said Sango as she started to get angry once again hearing the monk's name. Kotaro looked at her with a slightly confused and said, "For flirting with some girl… but seriously he's thought about it and is feeling really bad about it."

"How do you know about this?" asked Sango as she looked angrily at Kotaro who thought about what had really happened earlier.

-What had really happened earlier-

"Ok monk! Fess up! What the hell did you do?" Kotaro asked Miroku while he was violently shaking him by the collar, "For the past few weeks I haven't Sango THIS mad before! So fess up!"

"Tsk, cut the violent already dog face!" said Inuyasha as he lay on the floor, "This happens all the time so just get use to it!"

"And no action was taken?" asked Kotaro as he stopped shaking Miroku.

"Don't worry!" said Inuyasha as he rolled over, "The fight will stop, eventually…"

"Inuyasha… you can be too insensitive sometimes…," said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha with a tired face, "Well Kotaro, it's obvious that Sango likes Miroku. But neither of them seems to realize that."

Kotaro suddenly spat his saliva and fell on the floor as he heard her said that. "Wha…what…?" said Kotaro with a twitchy tone whilst twitching his right eye. There was a moment of silence before Shippo spoke, "Wow, even Kotaro could get it but not Inuyasha!" Inuyasha got up and gave Shippo a noogie after hearing that. "Oh… so this is how it is…," Kotaro thought to himself.

-Back to reality-

"Um… call it a hunch… eheh?" answered Kotaro as he tried to smile. At first Sango wouldn't give in but after a while of thought she finally gave in. "Fine," said Sango as she sighed. Kotaro showed his big grin and shifted his mood when he sensed something.

"You know Sango I think we should go back now!" said Kotaro in a pretend matter and slowly walking back to the room. A shadow figure behind the bushes in the garden began to move in as Kotaro and Sango moved. As the figure approaches them, it noticed that something wasn't right. "So what's a little kid like you sneaking around in this mansion?" said Kotaro behind the figure and held it by the collar.

"Hey! Lemme go!" shouted the kid as he swung his arms and legs around to get free. The kid was about eight years old with short black hair tied into a spiky ponytail wearing a sleeveless orange kimono. "Whoa! Hold it kid!" said Kotaro as he tried to get a better grip on him, "Hey Sango, a little help here!"

"You know Kotaro," said Sango as she approached him, "This isn't the way to treat a little kid." Kotaro twitched as he heard that and the kid countered, "Yeah! The lady's right! Now PUT ME DOWN!" Kotaro showed a sour face before putting him on the ground. "Now what are you doing sneaking around here?" asked Kotaro in a demanding fashion. The kid quickly ran behind Sango and hid himself there, holding her skirt. "Hey! What the heck are you doing!" shouted Kotaro as he pointed at the kid.

"Now, now, Kotaro," said Sango as she tries to calm him down who soon became quiet, "So do you mind telling us your name?" The kid came out from hiding and answered, "Its Hosuke ma'am… Can I call you big sister?"

"Sure," Sango replied which made him smiled slightly, "So why are you here exactly?"

"Well it's because I'm looking for my sister," said Hosuke as he started to look sad.

"And you're gonna find her how?" asked Kotaro as he crouched down at the same height as Hosuke.

"Well why don't YOU tell me!" shouted Hosuke at Kotaro's face as he grinded his teeth.

"What? What do you mean by that! Hey Sango, the kid's gone crazy!" said Kotaro in a protesting manner.

"Now Kotaro don't jump to conclusions," said Sango as she patted his head, "So, can you explain how Kotaro is related with your sister, Hosuke?"

"Well… you see, big doggy brother here, helped my sister," answered Hosuke as he pointed Kotaro.

"Hah…," Kotaro's mouth hung open as he heard him and looked at Sango who gave a surprised look. "Look here Sango! I'm just as surprised as you, ok?!" Kotaro responded as he shook his hand in denial. Hosuke shot a look at Kotaro and shouted, "What do you mean by that! I can't believe you've forgotten about her! I mean, ever since that day she's been talking all about you!"

"Look here kid," said Kotaro as he held his hand out, "If I knew your sister, which somehow I don't…, I would have told you that I knew her already. Come on, Sango! Back me up here!" Kotaro turned to Sango and shook his arms hoping she would help him. Sango, too, shot a look at Kotaro before speaking, "Well Hosuke, there may be a possibility that Kotaro has forgotten about meeting your sister."

Hosuke's right eye narrowed while the other widened as he heard that and spoke, "Well if that's TRUE then you're a horrible friend, big doggy brother." A vein popped out on Kotaro's head as he heard Hosuke's comment and grabbed his head, giving him a noogie. "Why you little brat!" said Kotaro as he twisted Hosuke's temples more aggressively.

"Come on Kotaro, knock it off!" shouted Sango angrily at Kotaro who then let go off the little boy, "How about this Houske, we'll help you find your sister at nightfall, ok?" Hosuke nodded and spoke, "Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll meet you two here!" Hosuke then hid in the nearby bushes waiting for night to fall as Kotaro and Sango head inside the mansion's main hall.

-Dining hall-

"So where heck have you two been?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the two after entering the room.

"Looking for her that's all," answered Kotaro as he pointed at Sango, "This IS a big mansion you know!"

"And you didn't use your sense of smell to find her…," said Inuyasha as he scratched his head.

"Look here dog boy you think it's easy to find someone but it's not!" shouted Kotaro like a kid.

"See that Kagome," said Inuyasha as he turns towards Kagome whilst pointing at Kotaro, "Pure immaturity."

_Like you're the one to talk_, Kagome thought to herself as he glared at Inuyasha. "Come now you two, don't stop another fight before someone really gets hurt," said Kagome as she has the urge to sit Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped and kept quiet after hearing that. "And as for you, Miroku," Kagome continued as she turned towards the monk who was stunned by her anger, "Don't you have something to say to Sango?"

"Umm… I'm sorry for what happened earlier…," said Miroku as he dropped his head.

"Well it's about time for you to realize your wrong doings!" said Sango as she turned her head to the her side looking angry. Kotaro just smiled with his mouth hanging whilst scratching his head. _And I thought they would make up… but everything will go back to normal… right?_, Kotaro thought as he laughed softly.

"I believe that everyone is back," said a male voice behind Kotaro whose skin almost jumped out of him. "Oh… it's just Kakuro…," said Kotaro with a sign of relief as he placed his hand near his chest. "We have prepared your rooms," said Kakuro as he straightened his hand towards the door with indicated him showing them the way, "And if you will follow me." Everyone stood up and started to follow Kakuro as he showed them to their rooms. "Now you men will stay in this room while the women stay in this room," stated Kakuro as he showed his hand at one room and the other. Miroku was thinking of something else but was stopped by Sango with a hit on the head with her Hiraikotsu. Probably the idea of sharing a room together. Then everyone entered their respective rooms getting a good night's rest.

-At night-

Kotaro opened his eyes and checked on the others checking if they are asleep. After his check, he quietly got up and sneaked out of the room and towards the girl's room. "Sango," whispered Kotaro as he tapped the door, "Sango! …Don't tell me she's asleep…" The door then slides open which startled the half-demon. "And who said that I was asleep?" asked Sango as she gave him a slightly angry face. Kotaro chuckled a bit while scratching his head. "Sorry!" apologized Kotaro as he clapped his hand s together, "Just assuming… that's all!"

"Whatever… let's go find Hosuke," said Sango as she sneaked towards the garden. The two arrived at the garden with Kotaro hissing quietly to tell Hosuke the coast is clear. Hosuke heard the hissing and popped out from a bush, running towards them. "Great! You're here!" whispered Hosuke as he looked left and right to ensure that they are alone, "Ok, I think my sister is being held in this mansion."

"Whoa, hold on," interrupted Kotaro as he held his hand out, "What do you mean by 'in this mansion'?"

"Oh yeah, I missed out that important detail," said Hosuke as he scratched his head smiling.

"Hosuke, is there a connection between this mansion and your sister?" asked Sango as she crouched down, facing Hosuke.

Hosuke became silent for a while before speaking, "Well… it's that man of this mansion! He's obviously got her in captivity!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kotaro interrupted as he shook his head, "So let me get this straight! You KNOW that your sister is locked up somewhere in this mansion?!"

"Yup," Hosuke responded with a nod. "And you said that **I** know your sister how?" asked Kotaro rubbing his forehead. "Well, it was a long story from her so you'll just have to help me to find her first," answered Hosuke whilst raising and lowering his shoulder.

"Look here, kid!" said Kotaro as he pointed at him, "I would love to help out but… this IS a big mansion and honestly speaking, I would expect some help like say a cloth with her scent?"

Hosuke reached into his shirt and pulled out a handkerchief, "I **KNEW** you would ask something like that since she told me that you looked like a dog."

"Ah great… a kid who thinks I'M a pet…," mumbled Kotaro as he looked at Sango who was surprised with Hosuke's preparation. "Well Kotaro did you get anything?" asked Sango as she looked at the half-demon sniffing the handkerchief. "You know…," Kotaro responded while sniffing the handkerchief, "Wouldn't it be best if we have Inuyasha here?"

"Well we don't have time to explain everything," answered Sango as she looked concerned, "Besides, Hosuke may be in trouble if he was found out." Hosuke looked concerned after hearing Sango but Kotaro finally got a scent and asked them to follow him.

With Kotaro sniffing and following the scent, Sango and Hosuke were close behind following him. Deep inside the mansion, they finally reached a room where Kotaro is sniffing outside the door. "The scent leads inside this room," whispered Kotaro as he silently slide opened the door, "Apparently no one's home. Come on!" The three entered the room with was filled with paintings and scrolls. "This must be the study room," said Sango as she examines the room. "Oh yeah…," said Kotaro as he examined some scrolls, "Looks like a storeroom for scrolls to me." Hosuke stood in front of a table with lots of scrolls scattered everywhere. "Are you sure she's somewhere in here?" asked Hosuke as he fell on the cushion with a 'thud' sound. Sango and Kotaro quickly went towards Hosuke who sat on the floor lokking at the cushion. Kotaro removed the cushion and found a hidden door. "Bingo!" said Kotaro as he raised an eyebrow, "Nice going kid!'

The three continued down the hidden door until they found another door. Kotaro sniffed the door and responded, "The smell's coming from inside this room." Kotaro turned towards Sango who nodded with a serious look. Kotaro then turned back and slowly opened the door. Soon the three found themselves in a room with candles lighting it. Hosuke saw a figure at the other side of the room that turned and looked at the direction of the three. Hosuke's eyes immediately became watery as he ran towards the figure. "SISTER!" shouted Hosuke as he hugged his sister. "SISTER?!" shouted Kotaro and Sango as they saw the young boy hugging the figure who turns out to be Hosuke's sister. "Hosuke… why are you here?!" asked the girl as she held his shoulders. "Obviously he's looking for you miss!" answered Kotaro as he gestured with his hand. "Ko… taro…?!" said the girl as she looked at him. "I told you I've found your long-lost friend," said an eerie voice from behind the small group.

Kotaro and Sango turned back to be face-to-face with Kakuro who was giving out an eerie smile. "Now, Hanako, if you would kindly give me my doll then I wouldn't have to use brute force," asked Kakuro in a calm yet demanding manner as he reached out his hand. Kotaro slowly pushed Sango behind him as he stepped forward. "Oh, I remember," said Kotaro as he cracked his fist, "I thought I said that I never want to see this here little girl's doll be snatched away again."

"I believe you might have mistaken me for someone else, half-demon," replied Kakuro as two wooden demons emerged from the floor.

"Kotaro! Those demons were from before!" stated Sango as she stood in front of Hanako and Hosuke .

"Yeah…," replied Kotaro as he stared at Kakuro, "I knew he was too calm to accept me…, since he IS a demon."

Kakuro laughed evilly as he heard Kotaro's answer, "Very well said half-demon. Now, GET THAT GIRL!" Kakuro pointed at Hanako and the wooden demons charged towards her direction but were stopped by Kotaro. "Quick! Get Hanako and Hosuke to the others!" shouted Kotaro as he broke one of the demon's arm.

"Let's go you two!" said Sango as the two followed her. Kakuro appeared in front of Sango, blocking their way. But Sango wasn't going to let that happen as she pulled out her hidden blade and struck Kakuro who moved out of the way. "Hehehe…," Kakuro chuckled as he stood there, "What an intimidating woman. But nevertheless, I've got what I want."

-Outside in the corridors-

"Quick we have to get to the others!" said Sango as she continued running towards the sleeping quarters. As they arrived, they saw the same wooden demons emerging out of the ground and attacking Inuyasha and the others. "Sango! Where the hell have you been? Who the heck are these kids? And where the heck is Kotaro?!" yelled Inuyasha after each time killing the wooden demons.

"Sango, catch!" cried Miroku as threw the Hiraikotsu at Sango who caught it and threw it at the demons. "It's a long explanation!" replied Sango as she got her pace back. "Wait, where's Kotaro?!" asked Kagome as she fired an arrow at one of the demons. "He's fighting against more of these demons," replied Sango as she tossed her giant boomerang again, "Turns out Kakuro is actually a demon!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Inuyasha as he blocked the demon's attack, "That's impossible! I didn't detect any demonic energy from here nor can I smell demonic energy near here!"

"It's because…," mumbled Hanako who was shaking while Hosuke was holding her.

"It's because what?!" said a voice around the group, "It is because I'm just a lousy puppet?!" A shadow figure walked out who turns out to be Kakuro. "It's the village head!" cried Inuyasha as he pointed Tetsusaiga at him, "So you're the one pulling the strings around here!"

"What's wrong?" asked Kakuro as he showed an irritated face, "Want to kill me off right now? Well, be my guest!"

"You don't have to tell me that!" said Inuyasha as he was about to cast Wind Scar.

"Don't!" cried Hanako which stopped Inuyasha from striking.

"What?! Why not?!" shouted Inuyasha as he lowered his sword.

"You'll end up killing everyone!" replied Hanako as she held her brother tightly.

"What?! How?!" asked Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"Allow me to demonstrate," answered Kakuro as he took out a doll which resembles Kotaro.

"No… when did he…!" said Hanako with fear as she looked at the Kotaro doll.

"I must admit," said Kakuro as he began bending the doll's body, "He has to be one of the most difficult to control." A cry could be heard from above Kakuro. Everyone looked at the roof to find Kotaro bending in the same way as the doll. "Back, back, back!" shouted Kotaro as he kept bending like the doll.

"You see…," said Kakuro as he held by the doll's head and started moving it side by side, "I was once a puppet… that used to be loved by others… but one day… I WAS ABANDONED BY THEM!" Kakuro began to crush the doll's head which resulted with Kotaro howling in pain.

"Kotaro!" everyone shouted as they saw their friend helplessly scratching his own head. "That's IT!" said Inuyasha as he raised his sword, "YOU"RE GOING DOWN PUNK! WIND SCAR!"

Before Inuyasha could unleash his attack, Kotaro suddenly crashed towards him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Inuyasha after he got up. "Sorry dude…!" said Kotaro as he struggled to gain control of his body, "Can't control… my… body…!"

"This is troublesome…," said Miroku as he looks at the group's current position, "I could use my Wind Tunnel… but…"

"Hmph! don't even think about it monk," responded Kakuro as he looked at the monk, "Even IF you get me, please keep in mind…" Kakuro pulled open his robe (just like the merchant in Resident Evil 4 who always opens his cloak when he sells weapons) to reveal a whole bunch of dolls of the villagers sticking on the robe. "If you suck me in… you'll suck everyone in!" continued Kakuro as he put on a creepy grin, "Including that little boy there."

Hosuke flinched as he heard his statement. "W-what…?" said Hosuke as he looked at the puppet demon, "You're bluffing! There's no way you would have a doll of me!"

"Oh, am I?" asked Kakuro as he pointed to one of the dolls. Hosuke was silent as he saw the doll.

_Great… one of THOSE situations again…_, thought Inuyasha as he thinks of a better way of getting Kakuro. "Hey! Kotaro! Whose side are you with anyways!" shouted Inuyasha at the floating half-demon.

"WHAT?!" Kotaro responded, "What do you mean 'whose side am I with'? I'm with you guys damn it!"

"Well, from the looks of it, it's more like you're on his side!" Inuyasha shouted back him.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kotaro yelled back at Inuyasha.

"WELL IT IS!" Inuyasha barked at Kotaro.

_At a time like this and you two are still fighting…_, thought Kagome as she looked at the critical situation they were in.

"Dog… boy…!" mumbled Kotaro as he slowly clenched his fists.

"W-what?!" said Kakuro in surprised, "But… but I've got control of his body!"

"You want to know whose side I'm with, right…?" asked Kotaro as he slowly raised his fists, "I'L GIVE YOU THE ANSWER! LIGHTNING PAW!" Kotaro thrust himself in the chest with thunder flowing after. Kotaro's attack was passed down to the doll which made Kakuro to drop it with Kotaro falling down.

"See… dog boy…," said Kotaro as he showed the peace hand, "I'm at your side…"

"Welcome back, dog face!" said Inuyasha as he smiled with Kotaro smiling as well.

"It's… good… to be back…," Kotaro finished before he collapsed.

"Kotaro!" cried Hanako as she ran towards him, "Why… why did you…?"

"Hosuke!" shouted Sango as she saw the little boy running towards Kakuro.

"Kid! What are you thinking! You're gonna get yourself killed!" shouted Shippo.

_Dog… doggy big brother… hurt himself just to help the others…_, thought Hosuke as he kept charging at Kakuro whilst avoiding the wooden demons, _Then… I SHOULD DO THE SAME AS WELL!_

"GOTCHA!" said Hosuke as he grabbed hold of the Kotaro doll, "Uh oh…"

"I believe that belongs to me, kid!" said Kakuro as he tries to grab it back.

"Hiraikotsu!" cried Sango as she threw her weapon at Kakuro which made him to jump back.

"I've got it!" shouted Hosuke as he quickly ran back towards the group.

"Kid! That was a stupid move!" shouted Inuyasha who stroke at one of the wooden demon.

"But I've got a plan!" responded Hosuke as he stared at Inuyasha.

"Well… let's hear it kid…," said the weak and awakened Kotaro. Everyone was relieved as they saw their comrade awakened but not entirely as they had to deal with another problem.

"That big sister over there can shoot arrows, right?" asked Hosuke as he points at Kagome while she nodded indicating a 'yes', "Then if we put Kotaro on the arrow…"

"Hosuke! What are you thinking!?" Hanako yelled at Hosuke who flinched, "Are you trying to kill Kotaro?!"

"No, no…!" said Kotaro as he held out his hand, "I like his plan… besides… it might actually work…"

"I hope you know what you're doing… Kotaro…," said Kagome as she stares at the wounded half-demon.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango kept on killing the wooden demons but were not even slightly close in doing damage to Kakuro. _This isn't going anywhere… everyone's exhausted…_, thought Inuyasha as he caught his breath and examined the situation. Inuyasha's ears twitched as they heard the sound of Kagome's bow being. As he turned only to find the Kotaro doll strapped on the arrow she was about to fire. "W-wait…," mumbled Inuyasha as he slowly looked at her side to find Kotaro in the same position as the doll, "Kagome! Don't SHOOT!"

Ignoring Inuyasha's words, Kagome released the arrow sending it and Kotaro both zooming towards Kakuro. Kakuro was not fast enough to avoid the attack where Kotaro and the arrow penetrated his body, avoiding the dolls of the villagers.

_Is… is this the end…_, Kakuro thought as Kagome's purifying powers kick in along with Kotaro's lightning paw, _All… I ever wanted… was to be human… _With that, Kakuro's body disintegrated while the dolls landed softly on the ground while Kagome's arrow hit the wall with Kotaro crashing towards it.

"Kotaro!" everyone shouted as he landed. "I'm… I'm al-alright…!" said Kotaro as he slowly raised his thumbs up. "Man, this guy really has some injury problems!" said Inuyasha as he sheathed his sword.

-Next morning in Kakuro's mansion-

"THIS mansion is actually your house?!" cried Kotaro as he got up from bed.

"THIS mansion is actually OUR house?!" cried Hosuke who pointed at himself.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" shouted Inuyasha stopping their childishness.

"NEVER!" shouted both Kotaro and Hosuke at the same time.

"Noisy brats…," said Inuyasha as he covered his ears.

"But still…," said Sango as she looked at Kotaro who was scratching his head, "It's true that you really know Hanako."

"What is that supposed to mean, Sango?!" cried Kotaro in disbelief, "It's not my fault that I've forgotten… right…?"

"Actually… we thought it was hard for anyone to be friends with you," Kagome contradicted Kotaro, "No offense, Kotaro."

"Gah!" Kotaro blurted out as he felt something jabbed his back, "That… hurt…"

"I don't think that way," Hanako responded as she played with her doll, "I believe that he can make lots of friends."

"What makes you say that?" asked Inuyasha as he and everyone else would like to know.

"He's a very kind person… well… kind half-demon to be exact," answered Hanako as she pointed out, "No offense, Kotaro!"

"Ah… how many times must I feel this jabbing sensation…?" asked Kotaro as he suddenly fell on the floor.

"This doll is a symbol that resembles our meeting," said Hanako as she showed the doll she had been carrying around to everyone.

"Isn't that cloth Kotaro's?" asked Shippo as he pointed the sewn on part of the doll.

"Yes," answered Hanako as the flashback began.

-Flashback ten years ago-

"Give it back!" shouted the young Hanako who was desperately trying to retrieve her doll from two boys.

"No way! Catch!" said one of the boys as he threw the doll to the other one. The boy caught it and both of them were laughing which made Hanako started to cry. Before the boy got the chance to throw it, a figure came out from behind.

"Hey kid!" said the figure, "Who gave you the right to pick on a girl?!"

"Huh? What?! It's a demon! Run for your lives!" said the boy as he and his friend made a run for it discarding the doll while on the way.

The 'demon' went to pick up the doll and gave it to Hanako. "You ok kid?" asked the 'demon' as he held the doll in front of her.

"Yes… I'm fine…," answered Hanako as she grabbed her doll, "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me!" said the 'demon' as he patted her head, "If anyone's in trouble, I'll help! Wait! Don't cry! What's wrong? Oh, your doll's breaking… Don't worry! I'll fix it!"

The 'demon' took Hanako to an inn where it had stayed in. Its parents, which are humans, were worried sick with him disappearing. After it explained everything to its parents they went into their room where it tore off part of its clothes and sew it onto the doll. Hanako was happy as it fixed it for her.

"It's a symbol that says 'This is how we met'!" said the 'demon' as he put on a big grin, "Oh! And the name's Kotaro! Hope I'll see you sometime soon!"

-End of flashback-

"Oh… so that's how you met her," said everyone excluding Hanako and Kotaro.

"What?!" cried Kotaro as he looked at Inuyasha and the rest, "How do you expect I would know her?"

"By scaring her!" answered Inuyasha as he pointed at Kotaro.

"Why you…!" said Kotaro as he clenched his fist, "You wanna go another round, dog boy?!"

"Why I'd be happy to!" shouted Inuyasha as he jumped onto Kotaro and they started fighting.

"Sit boy!" shouted Kagome which sent both of them crashing onto the floor, "Behave yourselves while in other people's house!"

"O-oh…," moaned Inuyasha whose face was still in the floor.

"I-I've… got pulled down as well…," moaned Kotaro who was at the same state as Inuyasha.

After staying overnight at Hanako's and Hosuke's house, the group was ready to leave and continue their journey. "Bye big sister Sango! Bye doggy Kotaro! Bye everyone! Thanks for everything!" shouted Hosuke who was waving his hand, "Do you think we'll ever get to see them again, sis?"

"Definitely," answered Hanako who was hugging her doll, "This doll symbolizes it."

After finishing her sentence, she smiled as she looked at how Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were socializing with Kotaro. _You've made some great friends… Kotaro…!_

**That's the end of the long chapter! Finally! It's been so long since I've updated this story. The chapter's all sappy and such and does not make sense but… bear with me. Hopefully I can make more sense into this in the next chapter and so. But please take note that I'll stop writing for now since the HUGE exam is coming. See you some time in the next chapter!**


End file.
